Twilight's Reign
by Jpbake
Summary: Celestia has retired, and now Twilight runs Equestria. As the years has passed Twilight has grown accustomed to life as a princess, but deeply misses her friends, who she rarely sees anymore. However two crucial events are about to stumble into her life that will require the aid of her old friends, one a mysterious Stallion, and two a foe that threatens her reign.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone, So I am still kind of new to this fandom. I never really watched it until my niece introduced me to the show. I was baby sitting her at the time and she was watching the Season Two premier "Return to Harmony" on Netflix and I decided to watch it with her having nothing else to do and was amazed by how good it was. And I have been hooked ever since. **

**Now a fair warning I am not going to be following all of the popular ships that everyone likes. I will be keeping Fluttercord due to it being a unwritten rule, and I might use Rarity X Spike if I feel the story leaning that direction, but I am going to be using a couple of OC's I created for Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Reason being I kind of like to do my own thing when it comes to my stories. I find I am at my best when I just do my own thing and not follow a crowd. If you don't like it I'm sorry but I still hope you give this a chance even if I don't use your favorite ship.**

**Lastly I am going to be adding in some original songs I made for this story. All you have to do is create your own Melody. I've never done this before but since I'm tackling a new fandom I wanted to try something new for it. **

**Now Without further ado please enjoy, Twilight's Reign. **

_Equestria, one thousand years ago _

Princess Celestia ran outside as fast as her four legs could take her. She heard the sounds of screaming coming from outside and lightning crashing as the normally blue skies because pitch black.

"How bad is it?" Celestia asked her sister Luna as the two princesses ran out the front gates.

"The entire school of dark magic has led a full attack on Canterlot."

"And what about Ash?"

Luna pointed her horn to the sky where Celestia saw to her horror a black Alicorn flying above the black stormy sky, his face deformed and scarred laughing manically as black smoke circled around him. "He is the one that led them here."

Celestia flew up to where as stood "Ash, please stop this."

"This is what Equestria deserves!" Ash growled "this is what _you _deserve!"

"I fought for you, I did everything I could to help you!"

"You kicked me out of your school! Your prized student!"  
"I tried to stop it, you know me and Luna run that school together, I tried to reason with her and the board, I tried to change their mind but more ponies sided with her than me. I had no choice!"

"Well you should have fought harder," Ashe then lifted his horn and fired black magic into the clouds. Lightning then struck the school and Celestia watched in horror as it became engulfed in flames.

"Ash, please, this is not like you!"

"It is now, I have found a new school, new magic, you are nothing to me anymore."

"Please, don't make me do this."

Ash raised his neck ready to zap Celestia but Celestia quickly fired magic of her own in self defense, quickly countering his dark magic.

Down on the ground Luna and the guards had their hooves full with the rest of the school. While Luna battled the head of the school, the guards battled the rest of the students.

"Shadow Reaper ," Luna growled as she fired magic at a black unicorn with a white head and dark black eyes that had black mist coming out of them. His cutie mark was that of a skull and cross bones. "You and the rest of your students were exiled do to your miss use of the skills me and my sisters taught you!"

"All you did was hold us back, we found magic more powerful than anything you ever taught us!" Shadow Reaper shot a blast at Luna's direction, Luna dodged out of the way as the blast hit the ground disintegrating the grass.

"You knew black magic was forbidden, we kept that book locked up in a vault due to how dangerous it was, you and your friends broke into it and started learning it's skills without our permission."

"It made us more powerful than any student at your pathetic school!" Shadow Reaper's head lit on fire, his hole head transforming into a fiery skull.

"And destroyed your minds." Luna reacted. Shadow Reaper kicked up his front hooves ready to fire a blast but Luna was ready, she fired a blast at his exposed underbelly, knocking him to the ground with a scream. Using the elements of harmony Luna fired a powerful blast that turned Shadow Reaper into stone.  
With Shadow Reaper taken care of Luna flew up to help her sister, who was using all the magic she had to block Ash's attack.

"This is your last chance Ash!" Celestia cried out as she used her magic to form a shield around her to block Ash's black magic. "Stand down!"

"Never!" Ash screamed as he continued to fire his magic, getting more and more powerful by the second.

"Celestia, we have no choice," Luna cried out as the two sisters struggled to hold back Ash's blasts.

Celestia closed her eyes and lowered her head in shame, she didn't want to do this, but she knew it was the only way to stop Ash from destroying Equestria. Using the elements of harmony their eyes shined a bright white, holding hooves the two caused a bright light that soon overtook the blackness he was shooting.

Ash closed his eyes and screamed as the magic from the elements of harmony overtook him and slowly started turning him to stone.

"I promise Celestia," Ash cried as he was being turned to stone "I will l get out of this stone prison and make you suffer for what you have done to me!"

"Trust me Ash, this is hurting me more than does you."

Ash let out one last scream as he was turned to stone along with the rest of the school of dark magic. As the two princesses landed on the ground tears escaped Celestia's eyes as she saw her once prized student transformed into nothing but stone.

"What should we do with them?" A guard asked.

Celestia sighed "Take them far away from Equestria, and leave them in the woods, I cannot risk them ever breaking free of their stony prison. For they hold dark magic, the most dangerous weapon ever created."

"Yes your highness."

As the guards left to retrieve and relocate the stone prisoners Luna saw Celestia sitting alone on a rock her eyes closed as she wept over her student.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I don't know if I ever can be after what I had to do."

"Hey, you will find another student, there are plenty of ponies out there that would be honored for you to take them under your wing.

"I don't think I could ever find one as special as Ash though."

_Present day. _

"Well Screwball I am impressed, your skills are improving more and more each week."

"Thanks Princess Twilight."

Ten years ago Princess Celestia had retired from the throne and anointed Twilight as her successor. While Twilight was honored to be chosen to rule Equestria she was obviously scared out of her mane as well. After all Celestia had ruled Equestria for over a thousand years and was well loved by just about everyone. Despite spending years as Celestia's student Twilight feared she would never be half the princess Celestia was. But Celestia being the loving and encouraging mentor she was, soothed Twilights fears and calmed her nerves, encouraging Twilight that she would be just as wonderful of a ruler as she was.

Now ten years into her reign things couldn't be running more smoothly. All of Equestria loved her, Spike had moved to Canterlot to be her royal advisor and she had even taken Screwball, the eight year old daughter of Fluttershy and Discord who married a year after her coronation to be her apprentice. The same way Twilight was a apprentice to Celestia all those years prior.

"I must warn you though your magic will grow stronger as you get older. You must learn to be able to control it the older you get. Your doing better keeping your magic at bay, but the older you get and the more powerful you become you will find that task harder and harder."

"I will learn my princess."

"Now about your report on the magic of friendship, have you learned anything over the past week?"

"Well actually yes. I have learned that even though your friends will always have your back when trouble arrives, it is better to face your consequences and not try to cover it up."

"Well I'm proud to see your growing as more maturity rise as well as in your magic. Wait, what did you do?"

"Pulled a prank on Rarity by putting a live Tarantula in her workshop, though we didn't expect Rarity to freak out to the point that she ended up trashing her entire workshop."

"Your definitely Discord's daughter all right." Twilight mumbled to herself shaking her head.

"Yeah, mom was not to pleased when she found out. Anyway see you next week Princess Twilight."

"Keep up the good work my prized pupil." Twilight waved to Screwball as she walked out of the castle. Screwball was running down the castle steps just as Spike was walking up, accidentally bumping in to him nearly causing him to drop a package he was carrying.

"Oops sorry Spike," Screwball laughed as she continued to run down the steps.

"Kids," Spike growled "Never watching where they are going."

"What you got there Spike?" Twilight asked.

"The dress Rarity made you for the upcoming Grand Galloping Gala." Spike said pulling out the dress. It was midnight blue, with pictures of stars and crescent moons. It was also covered in nearly a hundred shiny diamonds. "Wow Rarity really out did herself this time."

"Wow, I'm surprised Rarity managed to take the time to actually make me a dress herself and mail it down here."

"Why not? Your still great friends despite not seeing each other as much as you used to."

"That's the problem though." Twilight flew to a top floor balcony, Spike following after her. She leaned her front hooves over the balcony as she looked at the sun in the sky. "Before I was princess, everything was so much simple. I was able to hang out with my friends any time I wanted, I worked as a librarian in Ponyville. I got to go a party at least once a week thanks to Pinkie."

"Yeah she did throw a lot of parties," Spike laughed.

"Exactly, now I only see them three times a year now that I'm princess. At the Gala, at the running of the leaves and at Hearths Warming. Hearth's Warming is actually the only time I get to go to a Pinkie Pie party."

"Nobody said running a kingdom was going to be easy. But all your friends couldn't be prouder for you."

"I miss the time we spent together though. All my friends are back in Equestria while I am here alone."

"You still got me."

"I know Spike, I will always have you. But it's not the same. I miss my pony friends." Twilight hung her head low and closed her eyes as she remembered the fun times she had with her friends. "Can I be alone for a bit Spike?"

Spike nodded and left as Twilight looked back up at the sun which she was going to have to lower in about four hours.

_You taught me everything about magic, to control and wield it to my will._

_Took me under your wind, encouraged me, every time that I made a spill. _

_When I thought I would never control this gift that I had. _

_You comforted me, dried my tears when I was sad_

_I owe everything that I learned from you but there's still one thing I never learned. _

_You taught me everything about magic, friendship, kindness honesty._

_You taught me everything about generosity, humor and harmony. _

_You taught me everything that I know_

_But the one thing you never taught me, is how to be alone. _

_If it wasn't for you I would never met all my friends, _

_I would have stayed a recluse till my very end. _

_My world evolved around trying to please you. _

_When you told me to make friends I didn't know what to do. _

_But thanks to you, I made the best friends a pony could make._

_But now I'm alone, and it's a pain to even wake. _

_You taught me everything about magic, friendship, kindness and honesty. _

_You taught me about generosity, humor and harmony, _

_You taught me that I know, _

_But the one thing, you never taught me, is how to be alone. _

A single tear fell from Twilight's eyes, forming into a broken heart once it hit the ground.

_Is how to be alone._

**Yes I am using Screwball from "Daughter of Discord," A reader of mine said it was a written law to use her as Discord's and Fluttershy's daughter so there you go. Although I did make a few changes to her just to try to make her my own. **

**By the way song title is called "How to be alone." I hope you liked it. There won't be a song every chapter but I do plan to put about four to five songs in this story total. **

**Hope you liked it, if so please follow, favorite and review and I will see you next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**With My Little Pony having it's series finale today it seems like the perfect time to update the second chapter of my own MLP story. While this still won't be a regular updated story until the start of the new year but hope you still enjoy this chapter enough to follow this story so you can get notifications when it does become a regular updated story.**

A dark blue Pegasus pony with a curly golden mane and tail walked up to a cage holding two possums, the pony carried a bucket full of soapy water and a sponge in his teeth. Setting the bucket down the Pegasus unlocked the cage door and poked his head in and gently woke up the two sleeping possums.

"Okay fellas time to get up and get some exercise your friend Thunder Soar here has to clean your cage and I can't do that if you two are still sleeping in it." One of the possums opened one eye and looked at Thunder Soar, let out a yawn and rolled over to his other side, going back to sleep.

"Come on, I know you guys are nocturnal and all but Fluttershy's rule is for all animals in her clinic to get at least one hour of exercise a day and I need to clean your cage so get up!" One possum shook his head no, still laying down and keeping his eyes shut like he was sleeping.

"Look I don't care if your hole in the tree back in the wild smells like a outhouse or not, here at the clinic your cage to be cleaned daily so I please ask that you stop being so stubborn and…." Thunder Soar reached his front right hoof in the cage to try to force the stubborn possums out when one of them turned around and bit Thunder's hoof.

"OW!" Thunder Soar quickly yanked his hoof out and saw that the possum that bit him had drew blood. "Why you!" Thunder poked his head and other front hoof in ready to fight the possum that bit him when Screwball suddenly approached him from behind.

"Hi Thunder Soar!"

"Ow!" Startled Thunder bumped his head on the top of the cage causing him to jump out of the cage and grab the top of his head with his non bleeding front hoof.

"Ow, what the hay? Son of a mule, mother Celestia, Flying feather!"

Screwball tilted her head in shock at the words Thunder was saying while the possums, now fully awake sat up and started laughing at Thunder's expense.

"Mom, Thunder Soar is saying bad words again!" Screwball suddenly called out towards her mother's office.

"Wait, no, no, no, no, no, we don't need to get your mother." Thunder said quickly calming down. "Sorry Screwball didn't hear you behind me. "What has your mother told you about sneaking up behind ponies before."

"Sorry Thunder I'm just trying to find mom is all."

"You know if she's not out here she's in her office." Thunder then looked at his still bleeding hoof, and moaning started sucking on it to try to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, I'll go get some bandages for that," Screwball replied running off to get the first aid kit.

"And a ice pack for my head would be nice to!" Thunder called out before putting his other hoof back on his head. "Ow!"

Screwball ran inside her mother's office where the first aid kit was kept. Fluttershy was at her desk signing some release papers for some songbirds who was ready for release.

"Hi mom, Thunder hurt himself again got to get the first aid kit."

"Yeah, I can here him from clear in here, the possum cages are just outside my windows. Did you startle him and make him bump his head again?" Fluttershy asked

"Well yeah," Screwball chuckled nervously as she flew up to a tall shelf and grabbed the first aid kit.

"Screwball what have we gone over about startling ponies? This is the third time this month you've caused him to hurt himself and say bad words "

"Hey in my defense this time he had already got bit by a possum so he was already hurt by the time I did my part." Screwball then went to the refrigerator and took out a bag of ice.

Fluttershy stared at her daughter not liking her response. Screwball quickly lowered her head and corrected herself.

"And it's not nice to startle ponies because they can accidently get hurt."

"Especially when they are working."

"I'm sorry, anyway I really need to get this to Thunder out there before he bleeds out, love you!" Screwball flew outside where Thunder was sitting on a rock still sucking on his injured hoof trying to stop the bleeding.

"I'm here, I'm here." Screwball took out a bottle and poured some medicine on Thunder's injured hoof then wrapped it up in bandages, stopping the bleeding. She then handed Thunder the ice pack to help his injured head.

"Thanks maybe you can get a cutie mark in medicine if nothing else."

"Oh I just recently got my cutie mark see," Screwball showed Thunder her new cutie mark, which just so happened to match her name, a screw followed by a baseball.

"Hey, how'd you get that thing?"

"Oh I played a prank on Rarity by releasing a spider in her workshop, this cutie mark signals I am a professional prankster."

"Why am I not surprised?" Thunder rolled his eyes before finally standing back up and walking to another cage, this one belonged to a racoon and unlike the possum, the racoon actually cooperated and let Thunder remove him so he could clean his cage. "You know I played a few pranks myself when I was in college."

"Really?" Screwball lit up in excitement before tilting her head in confusion "Wait you went to college?"

"Well yeah," Thunder replied slightly offended as he let the raccoon run off and exercise while he scrubbed it's cage. "What you think you can get to be a animal expert like me without a proper education?"

"You clean the animal cages for a living Thunder."

"But I'm still a animal expert."

"Anyway tell me about those pranks you pulled in college."

"Well most of them were on Nightmare night because like Rainbow Dash always says it's the best night of the year for pranks, and boy did I take advantage of it. My freshmen year there I dressed like a zombie and coated myself in fake blood before going around my dorm room writing scary messages on other ponies doors in fake blood scaring the fur off of them."

"Oh that is a good one."

"My Sophmore year I dressed like the grim reaper and knocked on ponies doors and then reached my bony glove out like I was going to get them when they opened the door. I think I turned one mare pale when I did that. My Junior year I dressed like a evil clown and walked into one of my friends house while he was taking a nap. He left the door unlocked and he had all the lights out which made it easy for me to sneak up to his bed unnoticed. Then I just let out the loudest most spine chilling evil laugh any pony had ever heard and he jumped out of his bed so fast he nearly ran me over."

"Man if I did that to Rarity she would probably never let me visit again."

"Oh but the best one was my Senior year. See I had found this snake, and it just so happened that one of my friends was taking his afternoon nap in a hammock that day. I put that snake on his face and the second he felt something slithering on him he woke up and screamed and hop out of his hammock and started chasing after me."

Screwball just belted out laughing when she heard that. "Mom would ground me for a week if I did that. Man Thunder I had no idea you was such a good prankster. No wonder you caught Rainbow Dash's eye."

"Hey my love for pranks aren't the only thing that won Rainbow Dash over."

"True you are also super fast, maybe even faster then her, I'm surprised your not a derby racer. You could probably win the triple crown every year."

"True I'm fast, but I wouldn't get the same joy if I was a derby racer like I do around these animals. You see my cutie mark?" Screwball looked at Thunder's cutie mark to see a hawk flying downward with lightning coming out of it. "The lightning represents my speed, but the hawk represents my love for animals. I have two gifts Screwy and I could very easily be successful with both of them, but being around these animals knowing I'm helping them in someway brings me way more joy and feeling of accomplishment then any Derby trophy ever would." It was right then that Thunder got smacked in the face by a food dish. Thunder turned around and saw the two possums from earlier laughing at him.

"Yeah I can see why this brings so much joy." Screwball replied sarcastically.

"Oh those two are just troublemakers. You can't let a couple of bad apples ruin the whole barrel. Gosh I just sounded like Applejack there for a second."

"Screwball," Fluttershy suddenly walked out carrying a bag over her left shoulder. "Time for you to go home sweetie and let the stallion work."

"Yes mom,"

Fluttershy turned to Thunder Soar "I hope she wasn't bothering you any."

"Oh no that kid is fine, these two were bothering me way more than she was," Thunder pointed to the two possums who was giving Thunder the raspberry.

"Hey are you still planning on coming to the picnic lunch tomorrow with the rest of us?"

"Rainbow Dash hasn't changed her plans so I assume I am. I'll admit it seems weird how quickly you have just accepted me into your group. Me and Rainbow Dash have only been dating for a month. I thought with how close you all are you would all be the super protective, interrogate the boyfriend and watch him like a hawk friends."

"Oh no we are all super accepting, besides knowing Dash she won't just accept any old stallion so for you to win her over there must be something special about you. She is known to be as stubborn as a mule." Fluttershy then turned to a mule that was beside her. "No offense."

"None taken." The mule replied.

"The way he keeps finding ways to get hurt around these animals is definitely special," Screwball replied softly, Fluttershy still heard her and gave her the stare.

"See you tomorrow Fluttershy I'll finish up here and lock up." Thunder laughed as Fluttershy took Screwball home. As soon as Fluttershy was out of eyesight the possums threw their water bowl at Thunder hitting him in the back of the head.

"Okay that's it, it's on now!" Thunder yelled at the two possums and the three of them all wrestled each other trying to gain superiority. By the time Thunder finally got them out of the cage he fell to the ground exhausted.

"This is going to be another long night is it Thunder Soar?"

**Okay confession time, Thunder Soar is a original character that I based off myself. Rainbow Dash is my favorite character and because I thing for tomboys I wanted to create a pony version of myself to pair with her. Sorry all you RainbowX Soarin shippers, while I have nothing against that ship I wanted to do something different for this story. Also those pranks that I mentioned Thunder Soar pulling, those were real pranks I pulled while I was in college. I am going to put a lot of myself into this character. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I've completed one of my other stories I now have extra time to work on this one. So that means no more waiting months between updates, instead it will be every other week from here on out. So enjoy **

Thunder Soar was awoken by the sound of banging at his cottage door.

"Thunder Soar, I know you are in there!" Rainbow Dash's voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

Rubbing his eyes Thunder looked at the clock on his wall, that was when his eyes went wide. "Eleven thirty? Holy Celestia!"

"Thunder, what did we discuss about you using the former princess's name in vain like that?"

"Sorry Rainbow Dash," Thunder flew towards his bedroom mirror where he kept his comb and started brushing his main. He didn't get home from work until late last night thanks to the possums giving him so much grief. Twilight had already raised the moon and most of the ponies had already gone asleep for the night by the time he finally forced the possums back in their cage. Using what speed he had left last night to get home he crashed on his living room couch, not even making it to his room. Wiped out from the previous night, it wasn't a surprise he overslept. But the picnic lunch was in thirty minutes and Pinkie hated if one was even a minute late. So quickly brushing his mane he zoomed out the door where he was met with a very disappointed look by Rainbow Dash.

"Was you still asleep in there?"

"Sorry Dash?" Thunder yawned "I had a really rough day at work. Those possums at the clinic is a lot of work. I will be so relieved when Fluttershy clears those two for release."

Rainbow Dash calmed down once she heard of Thunder's rough day. "I understand, being a Wonder Bolt isn't always a picnic either, but things will get better soon. Now let's get going before we have to explain to Pinkie Pie why the two fastest ponies in Ponyville is late to her picnic."

"Wouldn't that be ironic?"

Pinkie Pie was tapping her foot as she stared at the watch on her front right leg. It was eleven twenty nine and Rainbow Dash and Thunder Soar had still yet to show up.

"Oh what's taking them so long?"

"Pinkie Darling, you said that lunch wasn't until eleven thirty, they still have a minute to get here."

"A minute for some pony like you Rarity," Pinkie flipped "But this is Rainbow Dash and Thunder Soar we talking about, the two fastest ponies in Equestria, they should have been the first ones here, they should have even beat me here. What if somethings wrong?"

"Easy there Sugar Cube I'm sure everything's just fine." Applejack looked up to the sky and saw the two Pegasus ponies flying towards them. "See they're here right now."

As soon as the two Pegasus ponies landed Pinkie Pie got in their face, getting just a inch away from touching both of their faces that the two of them had to crouch as the pink pony scolded them.

"What took you so long?"

"Overslept," Rainbow Dash gulped.

Wrong answer, Pinkie Pie was on the verge of exploding when Thunder put a hoof on Pinkie's shoulder to calm her down. "It was my fault, I had a rough time at work yesterday, the two possums would not follow orders no matter what I said."

"Oh, I knew I should have stayed and offered to help you," Fluttershy replied regrettably, "You must have been up all night."

"Half the night but I digress. But I will say I really wish you could teach me that stare of yours. It could really come in handy with those critters."

"I even don't know how I do it most of the time," Fluttershy admitted "I think I was just born with the ability."

"Anyway, we're all here now so let's say we eat," Rarity replied "Then I can show you all the outfits I made for all of you for the Grand Galloping Gala tonight."

"Aw do I really have to dress up?" Screwball moaned

"Yes, Screwball, it is a formal event, you will be in the presence of royalty."

"But it's Twilight, she's cool with us."

"But it's still a ball, plus Rarity sacrificed her time making us these dresses so it would be rude to not wear it."

"By all of us do you also mean the new Stallion?" Sweetie Belle pointed to Thunder Soar. Sweetie Belle and the rest of the Cutie Mark Crusaders were about the age that the other ponies was when Twilight brought them together. Applebloom still lived on the farm to help out even despite her busy schedule of helping other ponies find their cutie mark. But she was still a farm girl at heart and it despite working to help young fillies and colts find their cutie mark, she would still help gather apples on the farm for Applejack to sale.

Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo however built onto their old clubhouse and turned it into a cutie mark business. Teaching ponies all over Ponyville how to find their special talent that would result in them getting their Cutie mark.

"Sweetie Belle!?" Rarity gasped offended at how she referred to Thunder as "Just because he hasn't been with us that long doesn't mean we don't treat him like any other in our group."

"So you did make him a outfit then?" Applebloom asked as she took a bite of her tulip sandwich.

"Well no," Rarity sighed "With there being to much of us now, on top of having to make the dresses for my business, I must admit I ran out of time."

"Oh that's okay I got a tux at home. I'll admit I'm not much of a tuxedo pony, try to avoid wearing them were I can so no hard feelings.

"But you will wear it tonight though?" Rarity asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course. I'm going to meet the Princess, it would be a insult if I didn't. I still can't believe you were friends with her before she was a princess."

"Oh yeah," Applejack replied. "Everyone else may refer to her as Princess, for all of us, she will always be our little Twilight."

"Well I'm definitely looking forward to meeting her."

"She will like you, she likes every pony," Pinkie replied, "Except for those who try to harm her friends, and Equestria, but you don't have to worry about that."  
"Oh my goodness," Rarity said looking at her watch, "Look at the time, we got to get ready. It's a long trip to Canterlot." Rarity than ran off, one by one each pony left to get ready for the Gala. As the ponies returned to their homes, they each found on their porch a box with the outfits Rarity made them. Fluttershy opened her box to find a sky blue dress with butterflies printed on them. Screwball groaned under her breath as she saw her dress, a white silk dress with a train that went down past her tail.

"Oh that's adorable," Fluttershy cooed, "You will look gorgeous in it."

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Screwball said under her breath not really liking the idea of wearing a dress.

"She does know that I can make my own tux at the snap of my fingers right?" Discord replied as he opened his box and found a grey tuxedo and a top hat. "I could make it a bit more lively too. Grey is such a bland color."

"Now both of you, Rarity made these out of the kindness of her heart so I suggest both of you show some appreciation."

"Okay sorry," Screwball apologized.

"My apologies my dear." Discord replied dropping a smooch on Fluttershy's cheek.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Pinkie Pie suddenly bounced out of the chimney rearing a red and white striped dress with candy cane and peppermints imprints on it. Fluttershy, Discord, and Screwball all jumped when Pinkie Pie hopped out.

"Pinkie Pie, how long have you been eavesdropping there?" Discord growled

"Not long," Pinkie pie giggled.

"Pinkie, how many other times have you been eavesdropping on us?"

"You don't want to know."

Fluttershy's cheeks went red with embarresment as she thought of what else Pinkie Pie might have saw from them.

"Now hurry up," Pinkie Pie started pushing them towards the door. "We need to get on the next train to Canterlot

"Pinkie we still need to get dressed." Fluttershy insisted as she tried to push back.

"You can get dressed on the train because," Pinkie then started singing. _"Tonight is the best time of the year. The day we've been looking forward to all year. A chance to visit our best friend Twilight at her castle and party all night without any hassles. So we cannot wait a second more." _

_Because since she's moved away, our would has been stormy and grey, my parties just aren't the same. _

_But tonight we things will be like the good ol days so we can't have anymore delays we need to get on our way. _

_Because we are gonna have a lot of fun with Twilight at the Grand Galloping Gala tonight!" _

Rarity was in her shop getting ready for the Gala, she was wearing a white dress covered from top to bottom in gems, her mane was curled up in a perm and she was busy putting on makeup and fake eyelashes.

"_Got to look my best for the Gala tonight, even though I know it's just Twilight. _

_But even still she is royalty and many ponies there will be super fancy and I got to show I am just as regel as thee. _

_Though business has been booming just fine, and ponies all around Equestria are wearing dresses that are mine. _

_There is still a pain in my heart now that me and Twilight are apart and it's one that will never go away _

_That is why I am excited to finally see Twilight at the Grand galloping Gala today." _

AppleJack, Applebloom, and big Macintosh were all getting busy for the Gala themselves. Rarity had made Applejack and Applebloom matching dresses yellow dresses with green stripes and miniature apples circling the dress.

"_Business at Sweet apple acres is booming, as far as money for the farm we are not doing bad. _

_But even though I should be happy, on days like today I can't help but feeling sad. _

_For Twilight was the one that got us all together, without her we all would have taken different paths. _

_I owe the best years of my life to her, we went on adventures and beat bad guys fiercest wraths. _

_So I can't help but admit now that we are apart._

_You not being here it just breaks my heart._

_But it's time to put all that aside, because tonight I'll rejoin you by your side. _

_At the Grand Galloping Gala tonight." _

Rainbow Dash and Thunder Soar was flying out of Rainbow Dash's house in the clouds. Rainbow's dress was multicolored with white gems to look like clouds decorated across the dress. Thunder wore a simple black and white tux with a red bow tie. As they were flying off Rainbow Dash was adjusting Thunder's tie.

" _Twilight will surely like you I just know it, for Twilight is one of the most friendliest ponies I know. _

_And it's just not due the fact that she is princess, kindness had always been in her bones. _

_She has all of the best traits of all of us, supporting and loyal._

_Brave and courageous, the pure definition of a royal. _

_During my performances with the wonder bolts she's always there in the crowd _

_With every race that I win she's always there cheering and chanting my name loud. _

_So trust me when I say Thunder you got nothing to worry about, when you meet Twilight at the Grand galloping Gala tonight." _

Fluttershy, Discord, and Screwball was all at the train station with the rest of her friends waiting for the next train to Canterlot.

"_I love my business and my family, helping animals has always been my dream. _

_With everything going so happier you think my life should be as bright as a sunbeam. _

_But without Twilight in Ponyville that sunbeam has faded away. _

_She was the pony that helped me become who I was today. _

_Once extremely shy and timid, she helped me open up_

_I owe everything to her, for making me toughen up. _

_So I can't wait to get on that train to so I can see my friend so we can get on our way. _

_And see Twilight at the Grand Galloping Gala today." _

Down at Canterlot Twilight was on the top balcony staring out at the window, soon her friends would be here, soon she would have the whole night with them again.

"_How I wish I could just freeze time, make this night last forever. _

_My friends by my side again, tomorrow coming never. _

_I would never be alone again, no more sad tears to be shed_

_Being princess isn't what it's cracked up to be, if I have to spend it alone._

_If I could I'd give it back to Celestia, and move back with the best friends I've ever known. _

_So I just got to enjoy this night, and hope it never ends_

_Tonight at the Grand Galloping gala with my friends." _

All the mane six sang part together, Twilight at her castle, and the other five, along with Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom.

"_At the Grand Galloping Gala, tonight!"_

**Sorry if the story is going a little slow, I am trying to build everything up right now, things will get more exciting in later chapters I promise. Oh and I know that in the finale of MLP Twilight and her friends visited each other once a month but this story started before the finale so forgive me for being wrong on that one detail. **

** Hope you still enjoyed it and if so please drop a review, and follow and favorite. **

**P.S creating original songs are hard. **


	4. Chapter 4

**First update of the new year, hope everyone had a great Christmas and New Years. From this moment on this story will be a once every other week update so no more waiting a while in between updates. So let's dive on in. **

Twilight waited at the front steps of the castle entrance as nearly every pony in all of Equestria showed up for the Gala. Twilight looked ahead of the crowd to see if she could spot any of her friends, but the crowd was so big all the ponies blended together.

"See any of them?" Spike asked

"No,"

"Well with a crowd like this I'm sure they're in there somewhere, it is only the biggest public event in all of Equestria you know?"

"Your right," Twilight sighed. Even if they was here, who was to say she would even have time to spend quality time with them? She remembered her first Grand galloping Gala after she moved to Ponyville, all she wanted was to spend time with Princess Celestia but Celestia was so busy greeting all of the guest she hardly had time to speak a word.

"Don't worry Twilight," Spike replied "Like in years past when your friends show up I will take over greeting details while you hang out with your friends."

"What would I do without a adviser like you Spike?"

"Probably make a lot of bad decisions that would set Equestria back ages?"

"Hey I've not been THAT bad."

"The first of the guest are walking up." Spike replied quickly changing the subject.

"Nice save Spike, nice save."

Pony after pony walked up and greeted Twilight as they arrived to the Gala. Shaking each ponies hoof and nodding she welcomed them to the gala. But as each minute past and the longer she went without seeing them the more panicked she became that they didn't show up.

"Don't worry yourself Twilight, these are your friends, they've shown up every year, of course they will be here."

Five minutes passed, no sign of her friends, ten minutes passed, still none. Finally after fifteen long agonizing minutes she saw the faces of Rarity and Sweetie Belle walking up the steps, followed closely by the rest of her friends.

"Twilight, Darling!" Rarity called out as the whole group ran up and wrapped in a group hug around Twilight. "I see you got my dress."

"It came in yesterday. It's beautiful."

"Oh I do hope you have been telling every pony who has shown up today about it that would be so helpful for business."

Twilight gave a nervous chuckled and rubbed the back of her mane.

"Oh," Rarity realized Twilight hadn't been revealing who made her dress. "Well that's fine anyway, business is still thriving."

"Ahem!" The ponies behind the group was starting to get antsy, wanting to get the line moving again. Twilight, noticing that herself, decided to move her and her friends along.

"Why don't we go somewhere else and chat, Spike you take over."

As Twilight and her friends walked off somewhere separately Screwball ran up and held her hoof out.

"Come on now, don't leave your star pupil holding, put it there."

"Oh Screwball how could I forget about you..." BZZZZTTT! As soon as Twilight shook Screwball's hoof she found herself on the receiving in of a joy buzzer. Discord couldn't help bust bust into laughing as Twilight's mane went everywhere.

"That's my daughter all right, oh the joy buzzer hoof shake, oh that's a classic."

"Screwball, that's the princess!" Fluttershy gasped in shock "Not only that your teacher!"

"I can't help it mom, it's my cutie mark after all."

"She's right you know." Applebloom replied "A cutie mark is a sign of your special talent."

"But the Princess?"

"It's okay Fluttershy, really." Twilight replied after finally getting over her shock, "I blame myself more for not seeing that coming." Twilight then turned to Screwball and gave her a mischievous smile of her own. "As for you though little girl, that's going to cost you some extra reading to be done in two nights."

"How much extra reading?" Twilight then levitated fifteen books over to Screwball and plopped them down on her.

"That many." Twilight smirked before turning to Discord. "And you can help her carry them since you laughed."

"Your no fun you know that right?"

Twilight didn't answer because she soon caught eye of someone knew in the group that she had not yet been introduced yet. "And who's this stallion here?"

"This here is Thunder Soar," Rainbow Dash bragged putting one arm around Thunder's front right arm. Twilight looked at how the two of them had their arms wrapped around each other then it donned on her.

"Wait? No way? Rainbow Dash has found a special some pony?"

"Why is that so surprising to every pony?" Rainbow Dash groaned "Just because I have high standards doesn't mean they can't be met."

"Okay, I got to know all the details," Twilight insisted "Come on spill them."

"Well I was actually the one to introduce them," Fluttershy responded.

"I work at Fluttershy's clinic actually, cleaning the animal cages and helping fix their diets. I'm a big animal lover like her."

"But he's also fast, super fast." Fluttershy added "The way he can get things done around the clinic is amazing."

"Granted the animals cooperate." Thunder added.

"Anyway I told her about my friend Rainbow Dash and how she is considered the fastest pony in all of Equestria."

"I was like, really? I could probably take her on."

"So we set up a race the five of us to settle who was indeed the fastest."

"And Thunder Soar here actually beat me," Dash groaned "I mean it was close and all but he still beat me. I was so impressed actually by it that I just had to know more about him. I mean any pony that could actually keep up with me let alone beat me was definitely someone that get's my respect."

"So we went out to dinner one night to learn more about each other and it just clicked."

"Wow that sounds amazing, and so romantic too," Twilight then hung her head in shame "Wish I could have been there to be a part of that experience."

The others noticed that Twilight was feeling a little down missing out on such a important event in Rainbow Dash's life, they was about to respond when they all heard screaming coming from the buffet table.

"Hot! Hot! Hot!" One pony was screaming, his face red as he was running towards the drink table.

"Quick, get a drink," Discord laughed handing the pony a drink. The pony quickly gulped it down only to start coughing as his face went even redder.

"Hot drink!" The pony raced outside to the fountain and stuck his entire face in, drinking straight from the fountain.

Discord and Screwball both burst out laughing, giving each other a high hoof proud of their work. "Man the hot sauce in the snacks and drinks gag, well done Screwball. You are a master of your trade."

"Just wait until you see what else I have in store for tonight,"

"Ahem," Fluttershy floated up to the two of them and directly gave Screwball the stare, causing her to focus only on her very disappointed mother. "And what exactly would that be?"

"Well..." Screwball hung her head down low in shame.

"I get that pranks is your thing but this is a very, _very _special event and I will not have my daughter _or _husband running around misbehaving, do I make myself crystal clear?

"Yes mamma."

"One more prank tonight and there will be consequences."

Screwball nodded and walked away her head hung low, Pinkie Pie hopped up to her and shot some confetti in her face as she blew a horn "Ah don't feel so down your pranks are hilarious, I even got pictures of that pony's face during the whole ordeal." Pinkie showed Screwball of the pony's face, starting with him taking a bite out of some cheese and crackers and his eyes going wide in realization of the hot sauce, him then holding his throat as his face goes red, him screaming as his whole face goes red, his eyes watery as he runs to the drink station, him taking a drink, him spitting out the drink and finally him running towards the fountain, screaming. "Oh that was hilarious."

"At least some pony thinks so," Screwball sighed. "Mom doesn't seem to be a fan of my pranks."

"Ah I'm sure she will come around eventually, it took time for Ponyville to warm up to my pranks, now every pony loves them. They will love yours too in time. Don't give up your talent, Equestria always needs to laugh more."

Screwball smiled, Pinkie was right, her mother had to warm up to her antics eventually, she just had to show her that everything she did was in good fun and not in mean spirit.

"Thanks Pinkie,"

"Any time."

Twilight watched on as the rest of the party went on smoothly after the chefs switched out the booby trapped snacks and drinks. She loved Screwball's sense of humor, it reminded her a lot of Pinkie Pie, but she did wish she would learn the proper place and time for her little antics, and right in the middle of a giant social event was not the best place.

"Now don't get me wrong Sugar cube, the food here is good but the ponies in this town do charge a hoof and leg for some of their dishes." Applejack griped as she walked up to Twilight "I could sell my apples for half the price some of these ponies charge for their products."

"Welcome to life in Canterlot." Twilight replied "These big city ponies don't mind trying to take advantage of another pony as long as they make money. It's one of the many things I miss about living in Ponyville, ponies was a lot more honest and wouldn't try to rip another pony off. You small town ponies have a lot more class in you."

"Oh come on Twilight, I'm sure there are plenty of honest ponies in Canterlot,"

"Not as much in Ponyville, if I am to be honest with you Applejack if I knew now just how hard it would be to run an entire kingdom, how much stress it would be how lonely I would be running it, I would have politely declined Celestia's offer and stayed in Ponyville."

"You would ruin Celestia's and Luna's retirement plan like that?"

"I know it sounds horrible Applejack but this is not what I thought it would be, I'm lonely without you guys, I know I have Spike but it's not the same, I need other ponies in my life, I need..." Suddenly something caught Twilight's gaze and her eyes widened and she just froze, forgetting what she was about to say.

"You need what Sugar cube?" Applejack asked, Twilight didn't respond just continuing to gaze forward like a statue. "Twilight? Earth to Twilight!" Applejack waved her hoof in front of Twilight's face and Twilight suddenly snapped back into reality. "Twilight you seemed more lost than a bug in a lantern right there. What's wrong?"

"Who's that stallion over there?" Twilight asked Applejack looked and saw a dark blue unicorn stallion with a midnight blue mane matching eyes and a cutie mark of the stars that made up of Orion's image in the sky.

"Girl nearly every pony in Equestria is here and your asking who this one particular stallion is?"

"His cutie mark, it looks like the stars that make Orion and his eyes, I've never seen eyes like those before."

"Oh, I see what's going on," Applejack started to snicker, "our little princess has herself a little crush."

"What, no I don't?" Twilight denied, "I am a princess, I am far to busy to have a crush on any pony."

"Well then in that case why don't you go out there and talk to him."

"What?" Twilight jumped at the sound of that. "I-I-I can't... I promised to spend the night with you all and I plan on keeping that promise."

"Oh come on now, we will all be right here waiting for you all."

"Wait Applejack, don't make me..." Applejack then bucked Twilight over to the stallion she was eyeing, accidentally bumping right into him causing him to spill his drink all over his tux.

"Oh I am so sorry," Twilight said embarrassed, turning to glare at Applejack, who just smiled and waved her way. "I lost my balance for a second."

"Quite all right," The stallion replied grabbing a napkin and wiping the spill off his tux, he then turned and noticed who it was that bumped into him. "Hey your the princess aren't you. Princess Twilight Sparkle."

"Kind of hard not to notice isn't it," Twilight laughed "The tiara kinda gives it away."

"Allow me to properly introduce myself," The stallion bowed, "Names Orion, I come here from Manehatten."

"I've been to Manehatten a few times, my friend Rarity had a fashion show there one time. Wait, Orion, like in the stars."

"Yeah, my family is really into astronomy, my dad even taught astronomy to college ponies for several years."

"I love astronomy, studied it a lot as a filly, I was a giant bookworm."

"Me too, I couldn't put books down as a kid."

"So do you teach Astronomy like your dad or do anything Astronomy related?"

"Oh no, I could have, but I wanted to choose my own path, I didn't want to be held down just because of my cutie mark, I have taken up a job as a blacksmith currently."

"Really, well we could definitely use some new shields and weapons for our guards. The ones they've been using are so old and worn out they would never hold if a emergency came up."

"It would be my honor to perform my craft for the Princess."

"Great, you think you can get me some new shields in three weeks."

"I can get you some made in one."

"Wow, okay then, meet me back here in one week and we will see what you are made of."

"It will be my masterpiece."

As Twilight walked back and joined her friends she tried to hide the little jump in her step at the fact of getting to see Orion again, but what about after that? What about after he makes and delivers her the new shields and weapons? How would she see him again, she had to think of something in one week, otherwise lose him forever.

"So how'd it go?" Applejack asked, while Twilight was gone Applejack had informed the rest of their friends about Twilight's little crush, and everybody had questions

"Oh, did you ask him out?" Pinkie asked

"Is he dashing? A gentle pony?" Rarity added

"Well, don't leave us hanging, spill the beans." Rainbow Dash demanded.

"He's a Blacksmith,"

"Oh, a hard working pony," Rarity awed "I do love a strong hard worker."

"His name is Orion and I asked him to make some new weapons and shields for the castle guards."

"What?" Rainbow Dash gasped "You didn't ask him out, demand him to go out with you? You are the princess, you could make dinner with him a command."

"Well I didn't want to do to much to fast, didn't want to overwhelm him."

"Girl you still have a lot to learn about romance."

"I know, I'm a wreck when it comes to this." Twilight started pacing back and forth, on the verge of a panic attack "This is new territory for me. I'm the princess, I shouldn't even be worrying about romance, Celestia never did, Luna never did, I know Candance married my brother but he already worked for royalty, he was captain of the guards, this Orion isn't any of that. What if this is wrong, what if I am putting the kingdom in danger letting my heart open like this? I gotta, I gotta..." Twilight fainted in Pinkie's arms overwhelmed, exhausting herself over her current predicament. As the rest of Twilight's friends looked at each other in confusion, one thing was certain, Twilight had a lot to learn when it came to romance.

"Hey, at least Twilight can talk to the other gender," Pinkie replied turning to the author "You haven't talked to a girl since College for pony's sake. College!"

Sigh, I know Pinkie, I know.

**Disclaimer, I can talk to a girl if I wanted to I just have know interest in romance at the moment, I just wanted to have Pinkie break the forth wall at least once to keep her in character as possible. I know the last couple of chapters has been slow, bare with me though things will pick up. **

**Until next time, hope this new year goes extremely well for you all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Something I forgot to mention last time was that Orion is a unicorn not a Earth pony. Sorry if anyone was confused on what type of pony he was. **

All of Twilight's friends arrived back to Canterlot the day Orion was supposed to return to deliver the shields and weapons that Twilight requested. Despite their busy schedules her friends knew how Twilight felt about this certain unicorn and no way was they going to allow Twilight to miss her shot with him. As the time passed and Twilight waited on her throne, and her friends stood by her side, Applejack could notice just how much Twilight was sweating and shaking.

"My word Twilight, you are shaking more than a jackrabbit on a sugar rush."

"I can't help it, I have never felt like this around any pony before, and the longer he takes to get here the more I am on the verge of a mental breakdown."

"Oh for crying out loud Twilight," Rainbow Dash replied annoyed "If you like this pony so much ask him out already."

"Yeah," Pinkie added, jumping up and down."After all you are the princess, you could even make it a command, _Go out with me or it's off to the dungeon with you." _

"Yo, Pinkie, not helping," Rainbow replied.

"Pinkie is right on one thing though," Rarity replied "You are the Princess, and I'm sure any pony with taste would never dream of turning down a date with the princess."

"I don't know," Twilight replied "Celestia never married, neither did Luna, what if being princess means I have to sacrifice ever finding my special some pony."

"Oh for crying out loud Twilight your not Celestia," Rainbow Dash snapped "Stop trying to be like her."

"Rainbow Dash is right sweetie," Rarity added "I know she was your mentor but you need to stop trying so hard to be like her and be your own princess."

"Besides, didn't your brother Shining Armor marry a princess or something?" Applejack asked

"Well yeah."

"Then what the hay is your problem then?"

"I'm just scared okay, this is new territory for me."

"Twilight sweetie there is nothing to be scared of," Rarity replied "Just when he shows up and delivers the stuff you requested be calm, ask him out for dinner. It doesn't even have to come across as your asking him for a date, make it come across as your repaying him for taking his time to do this favor for you. Then when it comes time for dinner, wow him."

"Wow Rarity, that's actually not a bad idea," Twilight thought. "I'm surprised you have never found a special some pony yet."

"Oh believe me darling I have looked but no pony that I like seems to have the same feelings."

"Excuse me I am right here," Spike growled, even after all these years Rarity has never returned the same feelings Spike had for her.

"Your majesty Orion from Manehatten is here with the items you requested," A guard replied bowing to Twilight.

"Send him in please," Twilight requested. Orion soon walked in carrying a wagon full of spears, swords and shields.

"One week, just like I promised your majesty," Orion replied parking his wagon in front of Twilight's throne.

"Wow," Twilight gasped as she looked at how full the wagon was, the wagon was not tiny, yet it was filled to the absolute brim with the stuff she requested. "How did you get all of this finished in just a week?"

"Well it wasn't easy, I mainly ran on just power naps and one meal a day, but when the princess of Equestria requests something for you, you will do everything in your power to get it done on time."

Twilight got down from her throne and inspected Orion's work. "It's perfect, thank you." Then Twilight remembered the advice Rarity gave her to ask Orion out. "And as a thank you gift for working so hard to make and deliver this for me I would like to formally invite you to dinner with me tonight. Canterlot has some of the finest diners in town and it would be my honor to dine with you tonight."

"Oh well I don't know," Orion thought, I really don't want you to go through all this trouble for me."

"Please," Twilight begged, taking Orion off guard, she then quickly gained control of herself again and asked in a calm regal tone. "It won't be trouble at all, in fact I insist."

"You don't want to disappoint the princess do you?" Pinkie suddenly got up in Orion's face, making him take a few steps back in fear. "After all she is the ruler of all of Equestria and could at the drop of a hat throw anybody in her dungeon for any reason whatsoever, do you want to really risk that."

"Pinkie!" Twilight grabbed Pinkie by the tail and shoved her out of the way before nervously facing Orion again. "I apologize for her, she get's excited a lot."

To Twilight's surprise Orion just chuckled "Dinner does sound nice, and I haven't ate much at all this past week, I accept."

"Really?" Twilight squealed before quickly gaining her calm royal composure again. "I mean, I'm glad you have decided to accept my offer. Six sounds good?"

"Six sounds perfect, meet you back here at six then." With that Orion left and as soon as he was gone Twilight turned back and gave the biggest silliest grin towards her friends as she squealed with glee.

"Nice job Twilight," Applejack replied excited, "told you there was nothing to be afraid of."

"Oh I got to make you the perfect dress for tonight," Rarity realized.

"Oh don't worry about that, I got plenty of dresses already."

"Twilight, sweetie, those are royal dresses, good for royal events but we are talking about a romantic date, those just won't do. To the dressing room pronto." Before Twilight could protest farther Rarity grabbed Twilight and rushed off with her to make her the best dress for her date as the rest of her friends just chuckled.

As six O'clock arrived Orion met Twilight at the castle again and Twilight had Orion ride with her in the royal coach to one of her favorite outdoor diners in Canterlot. Rarity had made Twilight a beautiful white dress with rubies and sapphires covering the legs, as the two of them rode in the coach Orion complimented Twilight on her dress.

"That's a very beautiful dress,"

"Thank you," Twilight blushed "You look handsome in that tux yourself."

"Um thanks?" Orion replied a little taken aback that the Princess called him handsome.

It had a small band on stage playing peaceful music, and served dinner by candlelight, if Twilight was going to win Orion's heart tonight, this was definitely the place it would happen.

Off in a distance without Twilight knowing the rest of the main six plus Thunder was spying on Twilight's date, to curious to know how everything went.

"Well, what are they ordering?" Rainbow asked Rarity.

"It looks like they are both ordering a tulip and daisy sandwich," Rarity answered.

"Is there any signs of romance yet?" Pinkie asked jumping on top of Rainbow without noticing in order to try to get a look at the date.

"Not yet, right now it just seems like they are talking.

"Wow, this is a very fancy diner," Orion replied as he ate his dinner "Do you treat all of your guest that do you favors like this?"

"Only the special ones," Twilight cooed as she stared deeply in his eyes, barely even touching her dinner as she stared all googly at him

"How are they doing, how are they doing?" Pinkie asked as everyone hid behind the bushes right behind Twilight and Orion's seat.

"Pinkie your hurting me," Rainbow Dash complained as Pinkie realized she was standing on Rainbow's back.

"Sorry," Pinkie replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Ugh, this simply isn't working well enough," Rarity complained. "We helped Twilight pick the fanciest diner, I made her the most beautiful of dresses but it's not making a good enough impact. At this wait poor Twilight's heart will be crushed."

"We gotta step up our game," Rainbow Dash insisted "Something that will make Orion fall hoof over hoof in love with Twilight."

Rarity just lit up, "I just got an idea, but I am going to need some instruments."

"I'm on it," Pinkie ran off before appearing literally a second later with a big pile of every instrument one could think of.

"Um, how does she do that?" Thunder asked

"Your better off not asking," Rainbow insisted.

"Grab a instrument every pony," Rarity replied "we got a date to save."

Applejack took the harmonica while Pinkie took the accordion, Spike took the piano while Fluttershy took a tambourine. Rainbow Dash took a guitar while Thunder took the drums."

"What are you going to play?" Rainbow Dash asked Rarity?

"Oh I'm going to be the lead singer of course."

"Of course you are," Rainbow sighed as she started playing softly, as soon as Rainbow started playing, soon the other ponies joined in, after a few seconds Rarity started singing.

_"Never knew I was looking for love, until I laid my eyes on you,"_

"Do you hear singing?" Orion asked

_"Always focused on my job and my duties until I bumped into you." _

Twilight stepped up from her seat having already finished her meal, she recognized the voice, she knew who was singing. Usually she would get upset but for once, she didn't care, getting up she extended her hoof to Orion. "Wanna dance?"

Orion was confused at first but after a couple seconds, smiled and excepted it.

_"Just a good girl, always playing by the rules, never thinking about herself always trying to please those around. _

_Just a scared girl always playing by the rules, always scared of letting those she cares for down. _

_But then you came, into her life, and suddenly everything changed. _

_But then you came into her life, and nothing will ever be the same." _

_And now we're standing here tonight staring in each others eyes, _

_and now we're standing here tonight, and now it feels like we're in paradise. _

_Because I'm beside you, your beside me, dancing under the same roof, _

_Just you and me, and now we are dancing, dancing hoof and hoof." _

As Twilight and Orion danced Twilight never took her eyes off him, hoping that the more she looked in his eyes that eventually he would get lost in them and he would fall for her. Her persistence paid off because soon the more Orion looked into her eyes, he eventually smiled, and Twilight nudged her head with his.

As the other ponies continued to play, Fluttershy came up and sang the next verse.

_"Lost in my deep fears, scared of letting those I care for down. _

_But you give me strength to show I deserve to were this crown. _

_My fears and worries are now gone, I am not going to blow this shot_

_I know that the past is the past and now I am coming in hot. _

_Because you came into my life, and suddenly everything changed. _

_Because you came into my life and nothing will ever be the same._

Rarity jumped back in and joined Fluttershy on the chorus.

_And now we're standing here tonight, staring in each others eyes, _

_and now we're standing here tonight and now it feels like we're in paradise. _

_Because I'm beside you, and your beside me, dancing under the same roof._

_Just you and me, and now we are dancing, dancing hoof and hoof._

The song was working, Rarity and Fluttershy knew it too, the more they sang the more Orion got lost in Twilight's eyes. The two ponies noticed the spark, Orion was falling for her. Now it was time for the grand finale.

Fluttershy sung the next line.

_"I'm a new pony today, I now have nothing to hide."_

Rarity sung the next line.

_"As long as you promise me, you will never leave my side." _

Rarity and Fluttershy joined again to sing the final chorus.

_And now we're standing, here tonight, staring into each other's eyes, _

_And now we're standing, here tonight, and now it feels like paradise. _

_Because I'm beside you, and your beside me, dancing under the same roof. _

_Just you and me, and now we're dancing dancing hoof and hoof. _

There was no doubt anymore, Orion had fallen for Twilight, as Twilight looked up to him and smiled the two finally gave in and kissed as. Rarity smiled and sang the last line solo.

_"And now we're dancing, dancing hoof and hoof."_

As the song ended every pony smiled as they watched Twilight and Orion cuddle in each other's hoofs, there work was done.

"We did it every pony," Rarity smiled, we did it.

**Original song is called "Dancing hoof and hoof." Yes, writing original songs is difficult but I hope I am doing a good job. **


	6. Chapter 6

"And then Celestia turned me back from stone and entrusted your mother to reform me believing I could be some use to her." Discord was putting Screwball to bed the following night while Fluttershy was hanging out with the rest of friends in Ponyville, as he tucked Screwball into bed he was telling her the story about the day he was reformed "And I have been reformed ever since."

"But dad, how did she turn you from stone? Of all the spells I have learned under Princess Twilight's teaching I have never learned of a counter spell for stone."

"You know something? I've never thought to ask. Just was finally happy to stretch my limbs again. Being stuck in the same position for years at a time can give you a awfully bad cramp you know?"

Screwball giggled "I bet it does."

"Now good night my sweet, and behave for the Princess tomorrow. Don't do anything I wouldn't do?"

"There's actually things you wouldn't do?"

Discord paused and thought about that for a second. "You know that's a good point, anyway goodnight." Discord kissed Screwball of the head and turned out the light. As Screwball laid in bed she couldn't stop thinking about the anti stone spell. She knew that it took a strong spell to turn something, living or otherwise into stone, it must of took a even more powerful spell to undo the spell. She had to know how that spell was done, but so far with her still being just a filly Twilight was still limiting her to simple spells like levitation and turning a apple seed into a apple. Would she dare teach her a spell so complicated if she was still being limited to simple stuff? She didn't know, but as her curiosity grew, she knew she had to find out.

"Now teach me what you have learned over the past week?" Twilight asked the following day during her weekly sessions with Screwball. Twilight had a broom in front of Screwball. They had been going over levitation the past three weeks and even though Screwball had yet to fully lift the broom off the floor, she had been making progress. "Remember, just close your eyes and focus solely on the broom."

Being the daughter of Discord, a creature born with magic, Screwball inherited most of the same magic that he possessed despite not being a unicorn, which allowed her to learn and perform magic a regular Earth pony like her wouldn't normally be able to perform. But also being the daughter of Discord she also had a habit of misusing the magic she possessed in order to perform pranks and mean jokes which is one of the reasons why Fluttershy asked Twilight to take her in as one of her students, hoping that Twilight could not only help her grow in her magic skills but also learn how to use it the right way and not just to pull pranks.

Closing her eyes Screwball focused, she saw the broom in her head, then imagining what she wanted to do she ended up hoisting the broom high above her head. Twilight smiled as she saw the task performed. As Screwball opened her eye she gasped in glee over successfully performing one of the two tasks she had been trying to master these past couple of weeks.

"Good work Screwball," Twilight smiled as Screwball lowered the broom back to the floor. "Now how about that other spell I've been teaching you, you've been practicing that one too?"

"Everyday after school with my regular schoolwork," Screwball replied partially annoyed. "You know my mom, she won't let me do _anything _until I get done with all my assignments both from you and from school."

"She just wants whats best for you. Remember, a proper education is a strong tool that will get you far in life. It's one of the many things that caused me to be Princess of Equestria."

"You mean if I study hard I could be Princess of Equestria too?"

Twilight snickered "Well I don't know about that? Who knows what the future holds, I could have a heir someday in the future. But a strong education will get you far in life wherever your life takes you. So let's see how you are doing with that apple seed. Let's see you turn it into a apple."

Screwball turned her head and focused only on the seed. Closing her eyes she forced herself to see what she wanted the apple seed to become and by the time she opened her eyes the apple seed had grown into a shiny red apple.

"Well done," Twilight said picking up the apple and tossing it to Screwball, who smiled and took a big bite from the apple she just created. "You are making great process, your almost on par where I was when I was your age.

"If you mind me asking Twilight," Screwball asked as she took one last bite from her apple "when did you learn the spell to turn ponies back from stone?"

Twilight was walking towards a pile of books but paused at Screwballs question turned to her student. "Why are you asking?"

My dad was telling me the story of how the former Princess Celestia turned him from stone and I would love to know how a spell like that is done.

Twilight closed her eyes and slowly turned to her student, as she reopened them she talked firmly to her student. "While I do know the spell, it is one I've never done. Every prisoner that has been turned to stone is in that position for a reason, committing the most heinous of crimes in Equestria.

"But my dad was stone once."

"Yes, but Celestia saw in him a chance to reform, your father's case is one of the rare moments where a prisoner that was once stone had his curse undone. Most if not all of the other prisoners that are stone does not have that potential. I have studied the cases of all of the prisoners that are currently stone and none of them are ponies or creatures I can risk freeing right now, maybe someday but until then it's to risky."

"But I must know the spell, I just want to know how it was done."

"Screwball you are to young," Twilight replied sternly "I didn't know how to turn any pony into stone until I did it to your father. No offense by the way."

"None taken."

"It wasn't until much later that I learned the counter spell and I was already a adult at that time. What you are asking for is dangerous and to advanced for a pony your age. I'm glad you want to advance your skills but everything will come when you are ready."

Screwball sighed "I guess your right."

"Glad you see it my way, now that's all for today, you are free to go if you wish."

"Actually if I may, mind if I do some reading in the library."

"I will never deny a pony the chance to advance their knowledge."

"Thanks your majesty," Screwball replied before skipping off to the library. What she didn't tell Twilight though was what she was going into the library for. She had to know the spell that would turn ponies back from stone, and if the princess wasn't going to tell her, she was going to find it out herself.

She searched shelf after shelf, book after book for what seemed like hours, the longer she searched the more scared she became that some pony would spot her and take her to Twilight.

"Come on, where is it, where is it?" Finally, on the very top shelf in the middle of the library was the right book. Plopping it on the ground she read it as fast as her mind could comprehend.

"Fascinating," Screwball gasped as she closed the book, she suddenly felt a ping going through her body, now that she new the spell, shew wanted to test it out. Continuing to search through the many shelves to see if she could find a book on Equestria prisoners. After another long and hectic search she found the book, once again reading it as fast as she could comprehend one prisoner in particular caught her eye.

_Ash, former student of Princess Celestia, rebelled and betrayed Equestria when he led the school of dark magic to attack Canterlot, currently placed in the evergreen woods far outside of Equestria. _

"A former student?" Screwball thought "Twilight told me about a former student in another world she had helped reform, can I do that with Ash?" This seemed like a perfect opportunity for Screwball to not only test her magic, but show Twilight just how much she had grown in her studies since becoming her student. Putting the book on Equestria criminals back, and taking the book on spells she quickly placed a tracking spell on the book to lead her to the Evergreen woods outside of Equestria and followed the book clear out of the castle and Canterlot.

Screwball had know idea how big Equestria was until she followed the book all the way to the outside of the kingdom, she traveled for hours, not stopping until she reached her location. By the time Screwball finally arrived to the woods she was near exhausted. Plopping down on the grass she collapsed and spent the next couple of minutes catching her breath.

"I can't believe I just did all of that. Mom is going to be worried sick about me. I just hope I can come up with a good excuse for my absence. Getting back on her feet she started searching the woods for the stone pony she was looking for. Just like the Everfree forest in Ponyville the Evergreen woods was just as creepy.

"Celestia must have really wanted to make sure no pony looked for Ash if she had him placed all the out here." After about a fifteen minute search she finally found him, he was covered in cobwebs and snail slime, a look of hatred frozen on his face. Screwball had to admit he looked horrifying, but maybe if she befriended him the same way her mother befriended her father, maybe this terrifying alicorn could soon become reformed.

"Okay," Screwball took a deep breath and exhaled as she took out the book and focused on Ash. Closing her eyes she unleashed her spell. She stopped when she heard the sound of stone cracking, smiling she saw black fur suddenly appearing, Ash's legs suddenly moved and he completely broke out of his stone prison.

Letting out a loud scream he stomped his front feet on the grass and took several deep breaths as he came to grips with being free from his prison for the first time in thousands of years.

"I'm free?"

"Thanks to me," Screwball replied with a smile. Ash looked up at the young Earth pony, then flew over to her and asked her in a stern voice.

"Who are you kid?" Screwball jumped back in shock at his tone before quickly regaining her composure.

"I am Screwball, student of Princess Twilight."

"Princess _Twilight? _Celestia isn't the princess anymore?"

"Celestia has been retired for ten years, her prized student Twilight now sits on the throne."

"Prized student huh?" Ash growled in disgust as he circled Screwball like a wolf circled a lamb, "I was Celestia's prize student once, I was once destined to be her successor for the throne."

"I know, I read up on you, you did some bad things, but nothing that isn't forgivable. I have released you from your prison because I believe you can change. I am willing to offer you my hoof in friendship and help you reform and turn your life around."

"You really think that way?" Ash asked "You know, you wasn't the only pony who gave me a chance, then they _betrayed _me."

"That's not the story I heard, I heard that it was you that betrayed Equestria."

"Well the history books are wrong. I was loyal, faithful, I did everything she asked, no questions, then she betrayed me."

"Well, rather that is true or not, I don't know, but what I will say is that I am offering you a chance to change your life around and be a better pony. And that starts by excepting my friendship."

Ash paused and turned away from Screwball as he pondered over her offer. "You really think you can change me?"

"I know I can."

"Very well then," Ash then turned around and shook Screwball's hoof. "I accept, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"Leave me the book, I want to undo what has been done to the rest of the school of dark magic."

"Well I don't know?"

"Screwball, you want to reform me right? Why stop with just me? I am offering you a chance to reform all of us, all you have to do is give me the book. Won't this new Princess Twilight be impressed if you not only changed me but the entire school of dark magic?"

"That would prove to her how far my magic has grown in such a short time."

Ash gave a mischievous grin. "Then what's with the hesitation?"

After thinking it over for a couple of minutes Screwball smiled and nodded. "Okay, just make sure you return it to me before Twilight knows it's gone."

"Oh trust me Screwball, you will have it back next time we meet. Now run along now, some pony your age shouldn't be gone to long, your mother must be worried."

Screwball gasped "Your right." Screwball then flew off, and as soon as she was out of sight Ash just let out a sadistic chuckle and slammed the book on the ground and studied the spell.

"Sweet kid, but way to gullible. But thanks to this, I can finally bring back the school of dark magic, I can take over Equestria, strike down this new princess, and finally get my revenge on Celestia for betraying me."

**I was actually going to wait until next chapter to bring back Ash and put something else in this chapter, but after a while I thought it would make the story drag and just come across as a filler chapter, which I try to avoid. Now that Ash is loose the story is going to start picking up pretty** **soon if you haven't yet please click the follow button for this story so you can get notified when this story updates because you are not going to want to miss what is coming up soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

Spike found Twilight the next day leaning over the edge of her balcony, looking up at the sun, a depressed sigh escaping her lips.

"Missing your friends again?" Spike asked

"Yeah."

"At least you got to spend some more time than usual with them this time, with your whole date with Orion and all. Where is that unicorn anyway?"

"Back in Manehatten," Twilight replied "I don't know, am I being foolish here Spike? As Princess I barely have any free time as it is let alone manage a long distance relationship with any pony. If he lived here in Canterlot yeah but Manehatten? How can I make this work?"

"Don't look at me I'm your _Royal _adviser not romance adviser, I gave up any chance with Rarity for you so..."

"Your majesty," Suddenly one the castle servants burst through the door, walking up to Twilight he handed her a note. Reading it Twilight's mouth dropped.

"Retiring? Iron Suit is retiring?"

"He was one of former Princess Celestia's longest serving guards," the servant replied.

"But this is so sudden, when is his last day?"

"In about two weeks your majesty."

"Two weeks? How am I suppose to find a replacement guard and get him trained in that amount of time? I might barely have time to find one in that time but there is no way I can get my brother to have him trained."

Spike's face just lit up. "Why don't you ask Orion?"

"Who?" The servant asked

"Long story,"

"Spike, Orion is a blacksmith," Twilight reminded "He might know how to make a sword or a spear, but that doesn't mean he knows how to properly handle one in the case of a sudden attack. Maybe I should send out flyers over Equestria in hopes some pony qualified finds one."

"Having Orion here at the castle as a guard would give you the chance to pursue the relationship you want. As well as keep you from moping around the castle all the time depressed."

"I do not mope around all the time!" Twilight shot back offended. Spike just gave her a look like _seriously? _

"Besides," Twilight continued "How do you even know Orion wants to be a guard? He seems pretty content just being a Blacksmith."

"Trust me, if he feels about you the same way you do about him, he will not turn you down. And judging on the way Pinkie Pie described that kiss I have a pretty good feeling he does."

"I really need to find a way to keep Pinkie from spilling my private life to others." Twilight sighed "Okay fine, I will offer it to him, but I really don't think he is going to accept. There is way bigger responsibilities from being a blacksmith and being a guard, and not every pony is fit for it, let alone wants it."

Twilight had some of her Pegasus guards fetch her royal coach, then within a couple of hours she landed in Manehatten, right in front of Orion's shop.

Orion was busy making some horseshoes when he heard the bell to his front door go off, signaling the arrival of a guest.

"Yes, may I help you?" Orion turned around then paused, his eyes widening when he saw who had walked into his shop. "Princess Twilight? What are you doing here.?"

"I'm sorry are you busy," Twilight muttered nervously, her cheeks going red as she backed up, "Did I catch you at a bad time? I can come back later."

"No, no it's completely fine, I always have time for you." Orion dropped his tools and wrapped Twilight in his hoof before kissing her forehead. "Just thought you would be busy in Canterlot doing royal business."

"That's actually why I'm here?"

"You have royal business in Manehatten today?"

"Well, more like everywhere. One of my guards Iron Suit is retiring and I am looking for his replacement, was wondering if you was interested?"

"Me a royal guard to the castle?" Orion gasped

"I know that is a humongous responsibility and I understand if it is to much for you to handle. I just thought it would be a good way for us to spend more time together."

"Wait? Are you offering me this job just so we can see each other more?"

"Well we do live on different sides of Equestria, but I promise my brother will have you trained in no time. He is the captain of the guards and the best in all of Equestria. He trained every guard that currently serves at my castle and will have you ready by your inauguration. Plus you would be paid a whole lot more."

Orion thought over Twilight's offering. "This is a serious offer?"

"Yes, and we could also give you the responsibility of making all of our suits, and weapons since you are a master of your skills."

Orion thought about it for a moment. "On one condition, I get to open up a new shop next to the castle in order to still practice my craft, ponies here in Manehatten rave about me and I would love for Canterlot to witness my skills."

"Very well, just as long as you promise to balance both so you can be on hand and still fulfill your duty as my guard."

"Then I accept."

"GREAT!" Twilight squealed and jumped into the air taking Orion off guard. Returning back to the ground she coughed and quickly regained her composure. "I mean, looking forward to having you on the team. Report to Canterlot tomorrow for Shining Armor to begin your training." Twilight then turned around and returned to her coach, when she was certain she was out of Orion's ear shot she flew into the air and did back flips in midair in excitement. "YES! YES! YES!"

Down in the Evergreen woods Ash finished freeing Shadow Reaper, the last of the old students of the School of dark magic. Falling to his knees, Shadow Reaper took some heavy breaths and blinked several times as he tried to catch his breath after more than a thousand years of being stone. Catching his breath he looked up to see Ash was the one that freed him.

"How did you get free?"

"A student to the knew Princess freed me in a hope to reform me. I played along of course in order to get her to hand the book over with the spell to free all of you."

"New Princess?" A second unicorn asked. This one was dark blue with a black mane and a burning flame as a cutie mark.

"Yes Inferno, I'm afraid Celestia has since retired and handed over the crown to a new princess, her prized student."

"You were her prized student!" Shadow roared "You were destined to be her successor and now she dares replace you?"

"And she's retired!" Inferno growled "All those years of being stone, the only thing that kept me sane was knowing that when I was finally freed I would march down to Canterlot and get my vengeance on that lousy princess!"

"Don't worry my friends, you will still get your chance."

"How?" Shadow asked

"Look around you. There are almost a thousand of us, all possessing the darkest of magic. Last time there was two princesses, this time there is..."

"Only one," Inferno realized with a sadistic chuckle.

"Plus, as Celestia's one time prized student I know almost everything about how the laws of Equestria works, and I can ensure you all a way to take down this new princess without having all of the castle guards after us."

"And how do you impose we do that?" Shadow asked.

"A challenge for the crown. I challenge her to a duel for the crown, strike her down, take the crown and finally the School of dark magic, will finally take the power it deserves."

"But our beef isn't with this new princess," Another unicorn replied "It's with Celestia."

"Celestia put this new Princess in power, we strike her down and she will forever live with the fact that her star student died because of her actions years ago. It's the perfect revenge."

All the students cheered at the thought of that. "Kill the Princess! Take the Crown! Kill the Princess! Take the crown."

_"You have all been wronged by Celestia," _Ash started singing as he rallied up his army, pacing around them and getting in their face _"Promised glory and fed nothing but lies."_

_"But stick with me, and I promise, that her legacy and all she built dies."_

Ash flew up on top of a giant rock and sat on it like a throne as he stared down at the other unicorns

_"For a new princess sits on my throne, the one I was promised one time._

_But then she turned me to stone, and banished me for the most vile of crimes._

_She kicked me and all of you to the curb, betrayed us, and condemned all to our fate. _

_But now it's time to take vengeance, show her the power of the magic of hate!"_

Ash jumped down from the rock and formed a ring of fire around the others as paced around them

_Kill the princess, and take the throne, let the dark magic flow through your bones!_

_ And Let all of Equestria witness, as we kill their precious Princess! so kill the princess and take the Throne!"_

"Yeah!" Every pony cheered "Kill that princess! Make Celestia pay her treatment of us."

"But wait?" One unicorn asked "If we kill the princess? Then who will take the throne in her place."

"Haven't you been paying attention?" Ash growled getting in the unicorns face. "I will! It was rightfully mine to begin with, I was her prized student, I am a Alicorn, that throne belongs to me! Stick with me, and I promise as King all of Equestria will bow down to us!"

_"We have all been shunned and outcast,"_ Ash sang as he paced his team _ "dark magic is not the way they say." _

_But in the end it will be dark magic, that ends up conquering the day!" _

_With me king you will have all the power, you will be outcast no more, the power inside you will take flight._

Ash made images in the air with black fire of him Striking Twilight down with his magic, as well as his army slaying all of those loyal to her.

_Soon the whole kingdom will bow to us, Equestria will worship our might. _

_We will bath the castle in the old princess's blood, Strike down whoever is still loyal to her reign._

_We will rule Equestria with a Iron hoof. Whoever rebels against us will be slain. _

He then stopped with the drawing and flew in the air as he hovered over his army, looking down at them

_So help me my subjects and let's take the throne, decorate the castle with the old princess's bones. _

_And Celestia will face the consequences or her sin. It's time for the Reign of King Ash to BEGIN! _

_Kill the Princess, and take the throne, let the dark magic flow threw your bones._

_Let all of Equestria witness, as we kill their precious Princess! So kill the Princess and take the Throne!_

Ash's army then started chanting "_Kill the Princess take the throne, Kill the princess Take the throne, Kill the princess, take the throne, Kill the Princess take the throne!" _

_Let all of Equestria Witness, Ash_ finished as he flew into the sky and shouted _"As we kill their precious princess!"_

**I've always wanted to do a original villain song, and dang it I am very pleased with how this one came out. **


	8. Chapter 8

The next two weeks was some of the hardest of Orion's life. Shining Armor put him through hours of rigorous training to get him ready to be a guard. Orion was surprised just how much physical requirements was needed in order to protect the castle from threats. Most nights after training was done he didn't have the energy to return home and just crashed at the nearest hotel for the night. If Orion was being honest with himself more than once he considered quitting and just going back to his blacksmith work due to amount of strain the training was putting on him. At the same time though he would never be able to live with himself if he let Twilight down so despite the aches and pain he was experiencing with Shining Armor's unfair training he kept pushing himself.

Finally after what seemed more like two months than they were weeks Orion's training was over and after Iron suits last day on the job Orion was inaugurated as Twilight's newest guard. Most of Canterlot arrived to the inauguration as well as all of Twilight's friends, not wanting to miss Twilight's special some pony be introduced as a official member of the castle staff.

"Oh this is so exciting," Rarity squealed, wearing a new blue dress with diamond sequins coating the edges "Now Twilight will be able to be with his special some pony every single day."

"Doesn't it seem strange though that Twilight went with Orion instead of some pony with actual experience as a guard?" Applejack thought "I mean does she really think he is the pony for the job or is this more about spending more time with him?"

"Who cares?" Spike replied "At least now I won't have to hear her whine all the time about how lonely she is all the time."

"Twilight's been saying that?" Fluttershy asked

"Almost every day when none of you are around. I try my best to be more than her adviser but also her friend but whenever she's not teaching Screwball or doing royal princess stuff she is griping about how lonely she is and missing all of you ponies."

"Oh my, I had no idea how hard it was for Twilight being away from her friends."

"At least having a special some Pony will hopefully put that all to bed though," Spike finished as Twilight was wrapping up the inauguration.

"And do you Orion solemnly swear to serve and protect the crown with your life, no matter who is wearing it?" Twilight held a scepter in her right hoof, raising it above Orion to anoint him as he swore his oath.

"I do." Orion swore as he knelt before Twilight.

"Then in the power invested in me as Princess I appoint you Orion as the newest guard of Equestria, sworn to protect the crown and all of Equestria from any threat that comes to it."

"Sworn to protect the crown huh?" Suddenly a grizzly voice was heard from above the ceremony, "Good, I could use a good guard for my kingdom."

Everybody looked up and gasped as a black Alicorn came flying down, his face was scared and deformed and his cutie mark was a a image of a burning flame, dozens of other mysterious unicorns suddenly pushed their way through the crowd and surrounded Twilight. Shining Armor suddenly jumped in front of Twilight, Orion jumping to his side.

"I had know idea I would have to protect Equestria my first minute as a guard," Orion whispered in Shining Armor's ear.

"Who are you?" Twilight growled "And what do you mean by your kingdom?"

"You mean Celestia never told you about me?" Ash replied faking being offended as he paced back and forth in front of Twilight "I was only her prized student before you or your grandparents were even born. I was supposed to wear the crown you wear today, I was supposed to be king of Equestria, that was before she _betrayed _me. Who am I? I am Ash, the rightful heir to the throne of Equestria."

"I know you now," Twilight growled "I read up on all of Equestria criminals when I took the throne. You were kicked out of the school for using your magic against other students, seriously harming them, you was considered a danger to others. You then joined the school of dark magic in revenge and led a attack on the castle and school. You were defeated and turned to stone. But... But who freed you? I never gave orders for your release."

"Why don't you ask your precious student over there?" Ash pointed to Screwball, who eyes suddenly widened as she ducked behind her mother, Ash then tossed Twilight the book of spells that Screwball used to free him "After all she was the who freed me, and was even so kind enough to lend me this book to free the rest of my friends."

"Screwball?" Fluttershy gasped turning to her daughter, who was already in tears.

"Sweetie," Rarity gasped putting her hoofs on her shoulders "What have you done?"

"I...?" Screwball started to say before she closed her eyes and wept as she turned her head not even able to look at her mother and friend. This wasn't supposed to be happening, Ash said he was wanting to reform, and she believed him. How could she be that gullible?

"Since I am in a good mood thanks to my recent freedom I am going to make you a friendly offer this one time. Step down from the throne, give it to the pony it was always attended to go to, and I will allow you to retire in peace."

"Never," Twilight growled "You may have once been Celestia's prized student, you might have Alicorn magic, but you lost any right to the thrown after your crimes."  
"Very well," Ash replied disappointed "I really didn't want to go here but it seems you leave me no choice. Princess Twilight, I challenge you to a magic duel for the crown."

"Not going to happen!" Shining armor growled stepping in front of Ash.

"Twlight, I'm surprised you haven't gone over all the laws of this kingdom to your own staff. According to the laws of Equestria if some pony sees the sitting Monarch as unfit for the crown they can challenge them in a magic duel for the crown. And Twilight, I see _you _as unfit for the crown."

"I know the laws." Twilight growled "But give me one good reason I should accept?"

"Oh I can give you five." Five of Ash's soldiers suddenly tackled Twilight's friends to the ground. Discord, Thunder, Spike and Screwball tried to pull them off but was suddenly held back by more of Ash's soldiers.

"You will fight me Twilight for the crown of Equestria, or you will witness as I turn your precious friends into stone, the same way I was a thousand years ago!"

"Don't give in to him Twilight!" Spike cried out.

"It's a trap!" Rainbow Dash cried out.

"Now's the time to choose Twilight, fight me, or...!" Twilight and everyone present watched as Fluttershy's legs slowly became stone!

"Mommy!" Screwball screamed "No Ash, please stop!"

"Twilight, don't give in to him," Fluttershy cried, tears streaming down her face as her tail and backside became stone, "We aren't worth it."

"All of Canterlot is watching Twilight, are you brave enough to defend your kingdom, or a coward willing to let your friends die while you hide behind the crown?"

The entire back half of Fluttershy was now stone, closing her eyes Twilight lowered her head. "I'll fight you, but leave my friends alone."

Ash smiled and undid the spell, turning Fluttershy back to normal. Every pony ran up and hugged tightly to Fluttershy, relieved that she was okay.

"Tomorrow Twilight, at high noon, in the Canterlot stadium, for the crown!" Ash then flew off followed by his unicorn army.

"Twilight what were you thinking?" Spike asked "You know this is a trap."

"I know Spike but I had no choice, he was going to turn Fluttershy to stone if I didn't give him what he wanted." Twilight then turned to Screwball and glared at her, causing Screwball to release a nervous chuckle as she hid behind her mother. "You and I have a lot to talk about!"

Screwball gulped "Uh oh,"

Only Fluttershy, Discord, and Shining Armor was allowed in the throne room with Twilight and Screwball as Screwball awaited the inevitable lecture about to come her way. It was the long silence while Twilight tried to gather what she was going to say that made the wait for Screwball that much more excruciating. But as Twilight took multiple deep breaths to try to approach the situation calmly Screwball also tried to think of how she would approach Twilight. Would she throw at Twilight's mercy and beg for forgiveness, or would she try to find the positive in the situation?

She decided to go with the latter. "Well if anything I have proven my magic skills have improved."

The latter decision ended up to be the wrong choice of actions as Twilight suddenly erupted, "And look where it has got us!"

Screwball suddenly burst into tears and clung tightly to her mother as Twilight marched up to her "You disobeyed a direct order, took a book from my library without permission and freed a dangerous criminal because of a blind belief that you could somehow reform him!"

"You have reformed multiple villains, Luna, Starlight Glimmer, and mom reformed dad!"

"But we didn't do anything with your father without Celestia's order because she was the princess at the time! Celsestia was the one that freed Discord, not me, not your mom, none of us! I am the only one with the authority to release a criminal when I feel they are ready, and what you just did, it not only puts all of us in danger it also makes you a accessory to his crimes!"

"This is serious what you have done Screwball," Shining armor replied but in a much calmer voice then his sister. "By releasing Ash from his prison that could be considered aiding and abetting a criminal, which could have you locked up in prison to."

"No," Fluttershy gasped

"I'm sorry," Screwball cried "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Twilight please," Discord pleaded "she's just a child."

"Yeah, she's _your _child." Discord was taken aback by Twilight's tone with that statement.

Taking a deep exhale in a attempt to calm down Twilight turned to Screwball again. "I consider myself a pretty fair Princess I have put up with your pranks, your antics, I even let you get by when you replaced the castle swimming pool with milk."

"That was a pretty good prank," Discord laughed, only to quickly shut up when Twilight glared at him.

"This though, what you have done, it breaks every ounce of trust I ever put in you."

"Twilight, I..."

"I really had high hopes in you Screwball, I took you in as a favor to your mother, her being one of my best friends, I really hoped I could have you channel your magic and learn to use it for more than just pranks. I really hoped I could teach you the same way Celestia taught me, but I guess you have to much of your father in you, and not the good parts either."

"Ouch, I'm right here." Discord replied, Twilight just ignored him.

"You see these images on the stained glass windows?" Twilight pointed out "Each one of them tells the story of Canterlot's history, me, your mother, and all of our friends are on here, forever to be remembered in history as heroes. But you can also be remembered in these windows as a villain the same way as Sombra, Tirek, and Chrysalis. If you aren't careful you could be remembered forever on these walls not as a hero, but as a villain, a villain that helped a dangerous criminal escape and wreak havoc on Equestria."

"Twilight," Fluttershy tried to interrupt but Twilight raised her hoof and cut her off.

"I don't want you to be remembered as a villain Screwball, I care for you to much, which is why I have no choice but to end our sessions until further notice."

"No," Screwball cried

"Until you truly straighten up, until you can prove to me that you will listen to orders, you will no longer be my student."

Screwball choked on her tears as she ran out sobbing. Discord followed after her as Fluttershy approached Twilight. "Twilight, please I beg you to reconsider, I assure you she meant well."

"I have no doubt she meant well Fluttershy, but that still doesn't change the fact that her actions has put all of us at risk. I am trying to save her from being on the wrong side of history."

"But threatening prison?"

"I have to put fear in her Fluttershy, to make her realize the seriousness of her actions, I know she's not a bad kid, she's your daughter after all and you wouldn't raise bad kid, but if I don't let her know what her actions could cause she could do it again."

"Twilight I think she already knew, she watched me nearly become stone for pony sake." Fluttershy replied firmly. "Let me deal with this, I'm her mother."

"And I'm her princess." Twilight answered back before heading towards the castle doors. "I know you represent the element of kindness Fluttershy, but sometimes you need to get more firm on your daughter, otherwise they could go down a path you don't attend."

"Twilight I am more firm than you know, she will face consequences for this I swear, but please don't end her apprenticeship with you."

"Until I know she has truly changed I have no choice. I have to prepare to protect my kingdom tomorrow, I suggest you and Discord deal with your daughter yourselves now."

Twilight then left the throne room leaving Fluttershy alone as she fell to the floor and cried.

" Oh why Screwball, why did you do this, why?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Not going to lie, this was the chapter I was looking forward to writing the most, and when I say that you know something crazy is about to go down, and you would be right. So let's not waist anymore time and just get to it. **

Twilight trained almost non stop till time for her match up with Ash. Rainbow Dash acted as her coach to help her perfect her flight, speed and non magic attack's like bucking. Rarity made her a robe to wear as she entered the arena, even though the stakes couldn't be any higher with this match up with the crown on the line, all of Equestria was going to be at that match so Rarity couldn't resist making Twilight a purple robe with the Equestria insignia sown in. Even Pinkie got involved in preparations, making the info signs that would be displayed right before the match up began.

The next day, at high noon the Canterlot arena filled with spectators from all around Equestria, ready to see their beloved Princess defend her crown from the psycho trying to take it from her.

"Oh this is so exciting," Pinkie cheered as she sat on a row next to her friends, she had a bag of popcorn in one hoof and a air horn in the other.

"Exciting?" Applejack replied confused "Pinkie you know this isn't some friendly sporting event? This is a duel for the crown."

"I know which makes it even more exciting!" Pinkie screamed as she jumped up and down. "Twilight challenged by a overconfident ex student of Celestia for the highest position in all of Equestria only for said overconfident ex student to have him rump handed to him in front of thousands of spectators. What's not to be excited for?"

"Oh you know the idea of it not going as planned," Applejack pointed out.

"Which is won't," Rainbow Dash ensured "I was her coach all throughout yesterday, there is no way she is going to be beat by some jerk who spent Twilight's entire life up until a couple of days ago as a statue."

"Only this jerk possesses dark magic," Fluttershy pointed out.

"So? It's not like we haven't entangled with dark magic before and totally whooped it's sorry rump."

"Only none of this wouldn't be taking place if I hadn't freed him," Screwball sighed with a depressed tone as she sat down next to her mother.

"Oh cheer up Screwball, we have all made major mess ups." Sweetie Bell encouraged as the Cutie Mark Crusaders sat next to Screwball. " Applebloom, Scootaloo, and I could go on for hours telling you stories about our royal messes."

"Non as big as this one," Screwball said with a depressed sigh as she lowered her head and closed her eyes. Even if Twilight won Screwball knew it would be a while before she would be ever to forgive herself for this one. All she wanted was a chance to reform someone like her mother did, give a baddie a chance to change their ways with the magic of friendship that her mother and their friends talked so much about. Instead, all she did was put all of Equestria in danger. Even if her mother and friends forgave her, she knew her relationship with Twilight was all but forever tarnished, and her name will forever be linked to the story of Ash's attack on Equestria.

"Oh it's starting everyone!" Pinkie pointed out as Spike walked into the middle of the arena.

"Ladies and Gentle colts, today you are witnessing history as our beloved Princess Twilight Sparkle of Equestria..." Every Pony cheered as a sign with Twilight's name and face was lowered that listed her strengths and witnesses.

_Weaknesses: None. _

_Strengths: Princess of Canterlot, knowledgeable in every form of magic ever, loves a Pinkie Pie party. _

"And," Spike finished "The escaped criminal Ash."

Every pony booed as Ash's sign with his name and face lowered that also listed his Strengths and weaknesses.

_Strengths: None. _

_Weaknesses: A jerk, ugly, hates a Pinkie Pie party. _

"I made the signs myself," Pinkie bragged to her friends

Applejack rolled her eyes "Why am I not surprised?"

The doors rose and the two Alicorns stepped into the arena, the crowd cheered for Twilight as she was announced, strutting tall and proud as she sported Rarity's gown.

"Oh it looks even more fabulous than I thought," Rarity bragged.

"I don't think any of you know the seriousness of this situation," Applejack scolded.

"Aren't you watching dear," Fluttershy asked Discord who was buried in a book about dark magic. "The match is beginning."

"In a minute dear," Discord replied, waving his hand as he brushed her off. Something felt odd about this match to him, he didn't know why Ash was so dead set on challenging Twilight to a duel unless he was absolute certain he would win?

As Ash was introduced and walked into the arena he was greeted with a wave of boos, led loudest by Pinkie who started throwing rotten apples at him, striking him in the face with one.

"Hey those apples aren't for throwing you know!" Applejack scolded.

"Relax, their rotten," Pinkie protested.

"And now let this magic begin!"

Twilight fired a blast at Ash, striking him head on and knocking him into the wall. The crowd immediately erupted in cheers as their beloved princess struck first. Ash emerged out of the rubble and fired a blast of his own only for Twilight to dodge to her right causing the blast to only strike the wall. Twilight fired another blast, once again striking Ash before running up to him and bucking him in the chin.

"GO TWILIGHT!" Pinkie screamed as she pressed her air horn, the loud sound of the horn amplifying throughout the entire stadium. Even Twilight and Ash stopped and glared at Pinkie as she let out a nervous chuckle and put away her air horn embarrassed.

Shaking his head Ash charged Twilight and lowered his horn for a strike only for Twilight to block it with her own horn. Twilight then fired a blast from her horn, Ash in a attempt to block it fired a blast of his own, but Twilight's blast was far more powerful and eventually overtook Ash's magic sending him flying into the wall again.

"Yeehaw, that's our princess!" Applejack cheered.

"Aren't you watching dear?" Fluttershy asked Discord again, who was still reading his book. "You are missing a great fight."

"In a minute dear, seriously." Discord responded. Something then caught Discords attention in the book that made his eyes go wide like saucers. "_A true master of dark magic can absorb another pony's magic by simply coming in contact with it, resulting in their own magic becoming more stronger and potent." _Discord then looked up from his book and saw Ash constantly being struck again, and again by Twilight's magic. To every other pony it appeared like Twilight was winning and winning handily, but Discord knew differently.

"Holy Celestia, he's allowing himself to be constantly struck by her magic in order to charge himself up. Ash isn't losing, he's just warming up."

Discord dropped the book and got out of his seat, running towards the exit.

"Discord where are you going?" Fluttershy asked

"Your missing Twilight totally kick this dude's flank!" Rainbow shouted.

"Sorry everyone, something very important has come up, can't talk now."

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash looked at each other confused as Thunder started screaming towards the arena.

"Yeah, that's showing that lousy mule who he's messing with. Eat horses feathers Ash! You evil ugly little piece of horse ..."  
"Thunder please there is children here!" Fluttershy scolded as she covered Screwball's ears.

"Sorry," Thunder's cheeks went red with embarrassment.

Hovering a good twenty feet above Ash Twilight swung her neck back before releasing what she believed would be the finishing strike. causing the ground below Ash to crumble below him and swallow him up. The whole arena cheered and Twilight waved to the audience thinking the battle was over.

That's when every pony heard the sound of electric sparks coming from below and suddenly their cheers turned to concerned gasps.

"Twilight," Twilight turned her head towards the gate in confusion to see Discord standing on the other side. "Get out of there, it's a trap!"

Twilight turned her head towards where Ash had fallen and she let out a loud gasp when she saw a blinding light shoot out of it. She then took several steps back in horror when Ash came floating out, blue electricity circulated his body, and with the flap of his wings a blue ring of fire formed around the battle arena.

"Dear Luna!" Discord gasped.

Twilight's friends watched helpless in fear as Ash shot a blue light from his horn and zapped Twilight sending her smashing through the wall, the wall crumbling and burying Twilight below.

"Oh my Goodness!" Fluttershy gasped

"Twily!" Shining Armor screamed.

Ash then used his magic to levitate a battered and defeated Twilight from the rubble before slamming her down in front of the terrified arena to witness.

"Is this your Princess?" Ash taunted. "She is weak, defeated, this kingdom now belongs to a new ruler, King Ash, and my first act as King is to silence your old monarch permanently."

Ash turned to fire a finishing blow to Twilight only for a thick force field to block it and send it flying in the sky.

"What!"

Opening her eyes Twilight saw Discord had broken through the fence and was using his magic to temporarily block Ash's strikes. "Discord?"

"Get out of here hurry, the exit's behind you."

"Twilight, we got to move, now!" Twilight heard Applejack call out.

"Run you fool!" Taking Discords advice Twilight turned and fled with her friends, with Discord right behind them.

"After her!" Ash ordered his army. "The old Princess must not escape alive!"

As Ash's army chased after Twilight and her friends he saw Screwball standing at he exit a look of hurt etched on her face and tears running down her face.

"Ash, please, don't do this."

Ash didn't respond, just instead glaring at Screwball as Discord popped up grabbed Screwball and disappeared in the snap of his fingers. When Sweetie Bell and Discord fled Ash turned to Inferno. "Bring me a book with a force field spell. I want to block Equestria off from the rest of the world."

"Yes your majesty."

Ash's army chased after the ponies, battered and weak from the battle, Twilight didn't have the strength to fend off the attack. Luckily Discord did. Snapping his fingers he caused a giant cage to trap several of Ash's unicorns in.

"That should slow them down for now but it won't hold them for long. We got to get out of here."

"Wait," Rarity noticed "Where's Sweetie Bell?"

"And Applebloom?" Applejack noticed. "And Spike?" Three of their group had disappeared, separated in the mayhem.

"Sweet Celestia we can't leave without them!" Rarity screamed nearly fainting as she hyperventilated.

"I'll find them," Twilight started to take to the skies when Rainbow Dash pulled her down.

"Hold it there your majesty, you are way to injured to go anywhere. Plus in case you haven't noticed Ash has his entire army out to kill you!"

"This is my kingdom, this is my responsibility."

"And your our friend," Fluttershy ensured "Your also our responsibility."

"Me, Thunder and Fluttershy will look for them," Rainbow Dash replied. "The rest of you get the princess to safety so she can heal and take back her kingdom!"

"You got it!" Applejack saluted.

Rainbow, Thunder, and Fluttershy took to the skies searching all of Canterlot for their three missing friends.

"See anything yet?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Not yet, this is a big city, how on Earth are we going to find them?" Thunder responded

"We have to!" Fluttershy replied, Rarity and Applejack would never forgive themselves if anything happened to their little sisters."

"Not to mention Twilight's reaction if anything happened to Spike," Rainbow added.  
"Wait, I think I see something, down there!" Fluttershy pointed off towards the mountains.

The other two looked where Fluttershy was pointing and saw Spike, Sweety Bell, and Applebloom fending off several of Ash's Army. Spike was breathing fire at them while Applebloom was bucking several in the face and side. Sweety Bell was using her magic to send several in the air.

"Come on we got to help them." Rainbow Dash ordered as the three Pegasi started flying down to help their friends. Only they stopped when Shadow Reaper zapped Spike, Applebloom and Sweety Bell, freezing them in their place and lifting them in the air.

"We got some of the former Princess's allies." Shadow Reaper replied "Load them in the wagon and take them to King Ash!" Throwing Spike and the two mares in a cage, they were loaded in a wagon and taken away.

"After them!" Rainbow ordered. The Three Pegasi flew towards the cage and tried to find a way to open it.

"Come on, where's the lock on this thing!" Rainbow growled.

"Don't bother about it," Spike replied "It is a magical cage, only magic can open it."

"But we can't leave you,"

"We will be find, trust us. If they see you you will be captured too" Sweetie Bell ensured. "Get my sister out of here."

"And mine." Applebloom added.

"And Twilight," Spike finished. With a tearful nod Spike let them know they would be all right, then with a sigh all three of the Pegasi nodded.

"We will be back for you, we swear." With that they flew off.

Once they were out of distance Spike then started pushing on the cage. "Come on girls, we can't give up! All of us now! All three of them pushed on the cage, trying to get it to tilt over and roll out. After about a minute the cart did roll out, right off the edge of a cliff. Striking against a rock the cage slid further and further down the cliff and into a river. All three of them beat against the cage trying to find someway to open it as the cage started to fill with water.

"Sweetie Bell," Spike cried out "All those years of Twilight Time had to teach you something about a opening a magic cage right!"

"I don't know!"

"Well your our only shot!" Applebloom cried out "Otherwise we are all going to drown!"

Thinking fast, and the water rising faster, Sweetie Bell closed her eyes and quickly ran through every spell she had ever learned under Twilight, then with a blast she shattered the cage open allowing the three of them to swim to safety.

"Lets not cut it that close again okay?" Applebloom gasped as they laid on the ground trying to catch their breath.

"You just left them?" Applejack exploded when the three Pegusi returned empty hoofed.

"They were being led off in a magic cage," Rainbow Dash protested, "they didn't want us to get captured trying to help them so they ordered us to leave them. I told them we would come back to them though."

"Well first we need to get to Ponyville, rest and heal up!" Discord ordered. "Twilight is in no shape to fight Ash right now."

"We can't just leave Applebloom and Sweetie Bell." Applejack insisted.

"Applejack," Fluttershy tearfully replied, "We have no choice right now. We will save them though, I promise. Spike will keep them safe."

The Ponies was about to reach the end of Canterlot when Twilight saw Orion off in the distance, he was at the edge of a ravine where there was a bridge that separated Canterlot and the rest of Equestria. Orion stood watching as several other ponies fled Canterlot in fear.

"Orion," Twilight called out as she left the group and walked slowly over to her lover.

"Twilight come on," Rainbow Dash protested "Before more of Ash's army finds us."

"You ponies go ahead, Orion will keep me safe, he's my guard remember?"

The others wanted to protest but Twilight was still a princess and they knew it was pointless to argue with her, so despite their hesitance they all crossed the bridge and waited for Twilight and Orion to join them.

"Orion, we got to go hurry, there is not much time to lose."

Orion said nothing, instead he just turned looked at Twilight, and wrapping her in a tight hug to get her close he then lowered his horn, and stabbed Twilight in the side.

"What?" Twilight gasped as her eyes widened and she stared in horror at her gushing round.

"I'm sorry Twilight," Orion replied, lowering his head in shame, "But you said I have to remain loyal to crown, no matter _who_ wears it. Ash wears the crown now, I have no choice but to be loyal to him. Your silence is what he ordered, your silence is what he will get."

"Ash...," Twilight coughed, struggling not to lose consciousness as she felt herself getting weaker. "Don't do this."

Ash pulled Twilight close to him and gave her a goodbye kiss before dropping her off the ravine. "Goodbye Twilight."

"TWILIGHT!" Pinkie screamed as every pony watched in horror as Twilight's "boyfriend" dropped her off the ravine. Thunder dived down after her only for Orion to fire a blast of magic and strike him in his wing causing him to spin out of control and smash into a rock.

"Thunder, no!"

"I would think very carefully about your next move!" Thunder warned as several of Ash's army suddenly showed up and pointed weapons at the ponies. "Ash is about to fire a force field around all of Equestria, you leave now you can live the rest of your lives in peace, you stay you will be hunted down!"

"Why you treacherous little..." Rainbow Dash growled before they all heard the sound of the force field being activated.

"We got to go," Discord panicked "Now!" Snapping his fingers the ponies suddenly found themselves teleported right outside of Equestria. They all gasped as they saw the force field blocking off Equestria from the rest of the world.

"No!" Rainbow Dash screamed as she flew towards it and tried to break through it, only to find out there was no way to. Thunder! Applebloom, Sweetie, Bell! Twilight!"

"No," Fluttershy cried, all of them lowered their heads as tears started to stream down. They couldn't believe it, Twilight was gone, assassinated, by her own "boyfriend at that. "What now?"

Down near the bottom of the ravine Twilight and Thunder laid lifeless on a rock as Spike, Applebloom and Sweetie Bell, having tried to escape Canterlot but failing, found them.

"Oh Sweet Celestia Twilight!" Sweetie Bell gasped.

"Hurry, we got to get them some help!" Spike ordered as he picked Twilight up, and carried her in his arms as they left desperately to get the princess some help. Applebloom, having gained a lot of strength from working on the farm for many years carried Thunder on her back.

"Hang on Twilight, hang on."

**Surprise! What a twist wasn't it? *Everybody takes out their pitchforks and torches* Yeah I am going to run away now. **


	10. Chapter 10

** As I sit here in my room in self isolation as the Coronavirus slowly destroys life as we know it ****I just realized that I forgot to put the titles of two of my original songs in earlier chapters, please fill free to go back to chapter three and chapter seven in you want to find out the titles of those songs.**

**In all seriousness I hope everyone is staying safe out there during this troubling time. I know it's hard right now but it will get better eventually, and I hope that this next chapter can bring you a little bit of joy during this time of fear.**

Twilight had no idea how long she had been out when she woke up, where she was, or how she was even still alive for that matter, last thing she knew she was stabbed by who she thought was her special some pony right before falling down the cliff.

Orion, she still couldn't believe it, she had went against Spike's better judgment in order to get Orion on her staff in order so she could be closer to him, she _loved _him. At least, she thought she did until...

She couldn't even think about the betrayal she was feeling anymore, just thinking about what happened, how the pony she let herself get close to, really considered about someday building a future together at the drop of a bit just turned around and betrayed her, and for what reason?

_"I must be loyal to the crown, no matter who wears it"_

Those words he spoken right before letting her plummet towards her death still rung through her head and haunted her to no end. To use her own words against her right after betraying her and leaving her to die? The hurt she was feeling was enough she might as well be dead.

As she tried to sit up and rubbed her eyes she began to realize where she was, there was a bunch of wooden Witch doctor's masks, as well as shelves among shelves of potions and ingredients, not to mention a giant black pot sitting in the middle of the room.

"Zecora? But how did I get here?"

"Ah, the princess is awake I see," Twilight's Mohawk wearing zebra friend suddenly walked into the room Twilight was resting in "Seeing you doing well makes my hear fill with glee."

"How? How did you find me? How did you get me back to the ever free forest?"

"Find you I did not do, you have your friends to thank for saving you."

"My friends?"

Suddenly Spike, Applebloom, and Sweetie Bell walked into the room all wearing big smiles, overwhelmed with joy that their princess and friend was okay."

"Spike, Applebloom, Sweetie Bell? But, Rainbow Dash said you had been taken prisoner."

"We were," Spike replied "But we fought hard in order to escape, rolled the cage we were in clear into the river, nearly drowned before Sweetie bell unlocked the cage with her magic."

"I used a spell I learned from you during Twilight Time."

"Glad to see my lessons paid off," Twilight replied with a weak smile, she tried to get up but the second she did she felt a jabbing pain in her side causing her to scream in pain and fall back.

"Rest right now is what you need," Zecora responded helping lay Twilight gently on her pillow. "You will need to be at full strength if you are going to lead."

"Lead what?" Twilight asked "I don't know if you have heard Zecora but I'm not princess anymore. I lost the crown to Ash. He overpowered me, tried to kill me. I still don't know how I survived.

"Zecora worked all night to come up with a potion to heal your's and Thunder Soar's wounds," Spike replied "It was a scary time for us all. Sweetie Bell was able to close your wound a little bit with her magic so you wouldn't bleed out but it still took Zecora's potions to save you."

"Thunder's here too?"

"He's on the couch resting. He suffered a pretty bad wing injury but he will be okay. He awakened earlier to say he Orion shot him in the wing when he tried to save you causing him to be trapped in here too."

"Orion," The mention of that name and a reminder of what he had done to both her and now Thunder caused her to close her eyes as tears began to fall.

"Oh, sorry." Spike replied realizing that he opened up a fresh room by reminding her of the betrayal she endured. Applebloom swatted him in the back of his head for his remark on Orion.

"No, it's okay, it's just. I trusted him with my life. I thought he cared for me the same as I cared for him. I allowed him to get to close. I am such a fool." Twilight buried her head into her hoofs as she started to sob.

"We do not fault you for the hurt you feel," Zecora wrapped a comforting hoof around the Princess "The pain of betrayal is quite real."

"Which is why we need you Twilight" Applebloom "Ash has put a force field around Equestria, your friends are locked out on the other side and you are the only one with enough magic to stop him."

"I already tried to beat him, you all know how that turned out."

"All alone you will surely fail but together with your friends you will prevail."

"Twilight, you are still our princess no matter what title Ash claims he wears." Applebloom replied "We need you you to lead us against him."

"Thunder has already agreed before he passed out again to start a rebellion." Spike added "All of us have joined the rebellion, and I'm pretty sure there are several ponies all across Equestria who are going to be brave enough to join. But every rebellion needs a leader. It needs you Twilight. Even before you was Princess you led our friends during the most dangerous adventures. You were the rope who held all of us together no matter how hard things got in our lives and in our friendship. You proved you were a leader even before you wore the crown. And now, we need you to lead us in a effort to take your crown back."

Twilight took in every word Spike was saying, drying her tears her face went from one of heartache and sadness to one of anger and determination. Spike was right, she couldn't let Ash beat her. Spike, Thunder, Zacora and two out of the three Crusaders were all willing to risk their lives in a effort to take Equestria back. She had to be the Princess they were counting on to lead them to victory.

"So what do you say Twilight," Sweetie Bell asked.

"I say," Despite the stabbing pain were Orion stabbed her, she found the strength to sit up and get out of the bed. Then standing tall she rose her wings to the ceiling as she took her position as rebellion leader. "EQUESTRIA UPRISING!"

Outside of Equestria Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, and Scootaloo were crying in each others arms over the loss of Twilight. Screwball sat alone in a far distance as she mourned the loss of her princess and mentor, her guilt over the situation making her not want to be around any pony. Rainbow Dash tried over and over again to break through the force field that Ash had set up over Equestria, flying back a good fifty yards, she flew at top speed and slammed her body again, and again, only for the force field to knock her backwards and slam into a tree.

"Will you knock that off." Applejack replied as she leaned against a tree. "You've been going at that for hours now."

"I can't." Rainbow Dash snapped. "Your family is on the other side, Thunder is on the other side, every pony we ever cared about is on the other side of that force field with that mad pony."

"You think I don't know that?" Applejack snapped. "We all have lost everything to that tyrant, but injuring yourself trying to get through that force field is not working."

"Oh and I'm sure you have a better plan?"

"No, but I'm also smart enough to know when something is not working."

"Are you saying I'm dumb?"

"Dumb no, stubborn yes."

"Why you!"

"Stop!" Fluttershy suddenly stepped in between the to fighting ponies. "Is this what Twilight would want from you two? To be fighting?"

"Twilight's gone Fluttershy!" Rainbow snapped "You saw it along with the rest of us!"

"I know! I also no that she wouldn't want any of us fighting each other while that monster destroys everything she and Celestia built."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Rainbow asked "No matter how hard I try to bust through that thing I can't even make a dent."

"I might have a suggestion," Discord spoke up, he had been sitting against a giant rock reading more about dark magic when he took off his reading glasses and approached the group. "With the force field created by dark magic, it can only be penetrated by others who possess dark magic. as the master of Chaos I do possess some dark magic of my own.

"So you can get us through?" Rainbow Dash asked

"I could, but there is a catch. By breaking through the barrier we would be setting off a signal alerting the creator of the force field, in this case Ash of the intrusion."

"We all saw what Ash did to Twilight and Thunder," Fluttershy realized "No doubt he would come after us as well."

"Ash and his army is way to powerful for just the few of us to take by ourselves." Applejack chimed in "This isn't Chrysalis, or Nightmare Moon or even Sombra. If we sat off that signal he would send his entire army after us before any of us was able to recruit help."

"So what are you saying?" Rainbow asked "That it's pointless and we do nothing?"

"No," Discord replied "I'm saying that if any pony is going to break through that force field it has to be some pony he doesn't see as much as a threat and won't try to kill on the spot."

"Well that's ridiculous." Applejack snapped "He knows all of us are allies of Twilight."

"I'll do it." Every pony turned around and saw Screwball speak up.

"Screwy please, your just a filly," Rarity protested.

"Absolutely not," Fluttershy replied.

"Mom, dad, every pony. This whole thing is my fault. I released Ash, I befriended him offered him a chance to reform. If any pony can approach him it's me."

"But Screwball," Fluttershy replied "Your still not in complete control of your magic."

"Look I know this sounds crazy, but when Ash's army started chasing us, I approached Ash, and he didn't attack, he just stared at me. I believe he doesn't want to hurt me because I am the reason he is free in the first place, like he owes me. Look this whole thing is my mess. I have to be the one that fixes it."

"She's right," Discord replied with a sigh.

"Discord don't make us do this."

"Mom, I'm the only one he will allow to get close."

Tears filled Fluttershy's eyes as she wrapped her only daughter in a hug. "You promise me you will come back safe."

"I promise."

"Good luck out there sport." Rainbow Dash replied as every pony gathered in a group hug.

"We are all rooting for you out there," Applejack added

"We will through you the biggest party ever once you are victorious," Pinkie added

"Do dress warm, it is a little chilly out there," Rarity added

"You find my friends avenge Twilight for us," Scootaloo added.

"Make this right," Discord replied as the group hug ended.

"I'm ready."

With that Discord used his magic to create a small enough opening for Screwball to walk through. Screwball ran through the opening and Discord closed the force field back up as soon as she entered.

"I can't believe I just let my baby walk into a battlefield alone." Fluttershy cried.

"She will be safe, she has my power after all." Discord encouraged.

"She better be."

"The former princess has been disposed of just like you requested." Orion said as he knelt before King Ash. "We are currently searching Equestria for any pony who still remains loyal to the former princess."

Ash sat on the throne once belonging to Twilight and Celestia as he took in the report from his Captain of the guards. "What about the old Captain of the Guards, Twilight's older brother Shining armor. Any word on that traitor?"

"We are still looking, he fled with his wife and daughter after the take over. His wife is the princess of the Crystal empire."

"Send your top guards over to the Crystal empire at once."

"If you don't mind me speaking up your majesty, Princess Cadance is a princess as well, storming the Crystal Empire would only cause a war."

"She and her family are family to the old Princess, meaning their loyalty rests with her. Any connections to the old princess must be eliminated. And I will wipe out any pony who stands in my way, you are to send a team to the Crystal Empire and wipe out Cadence and her family at once. No exceptions."

Orion sighed but bowed regardless "As you wish your majesty."

"Your majesty." Inferno suddenly burst through the double doors and bowed at his king. "The force field has been breached, some pony from the outside has passed through and entered Equestria."

"But that's impossible," Ash stormed. "Only those who possess dark magic can enter through. Send a team out to search for this intruder!"

"Right away your majesty." Inferno and several of Ash's unicorns left the throne room leaving only Orion and Ash alone.

"If you don't mind me asking your majesty, what is the point of that force field?"

"It is to stop any other kingdoms from invading Equestria. I will not allow any kingdom to threaten my reign. I have waited to long for this day."

"Your majesty, the biggest threats to your kingdom lie here inside the force field. Twilight was a very popular and well loved Princess, with almost every pony loyal to her. By slaying the old princess and blocking any means of leaving Equestria you have opened the doors for a inevitable rebellion."

"Let them rebel," Ash replied "We all know that their magic cannot top mine, even their beloved Princess Twilight Sparkle could not withstand my power. Should a rebellion come I will crush them, and have their leaders assassinated for all of Equestria to witness. Then once Equestria sees that there is indeed no stopping me they will have no choice but to swear their loyalty to me."

"And what if they don't? You gonna destroy all of Equestria? You can't have a kingdom without subjects?"

"Are you questioning my authority Orion? Are you not as loyal as I thought you was?"

"I am loyal Ash, it's the rest of Equestria I'm not sure about."

"Well, one way or another Equestria will be loyal, if not willingly, then I'll make them. Leave my presence for now Orion, and send a group to the Crystal Empire as I ordered."

Orion nodded and left the throne room. Sighing as he ran through the words Twilight told him during his inauguration in his head "_Loyal to the crown, no matter who wears it."_

Alone at last Ash sat on his throne and looked at the newest stain glass painting on the wall next to the throne. He had Shadow Reaper make it after his victory over Twilight. It was a image of Ash standing over Equestria, his wings spread out like a phoenix, down near the bottom of the painting was Twilight, falling to her death into darkness.

"Am I good enough now Celestia?" Ash said to himself as he stared at the painting on the wall, looking around he stared at all the stain glass of Twilight, her friends and Celestia. Getting up from his throne he fired several blasts at the glass shattering every image of Twilight, Her friends and Celestia in the throne room, the shattered glass covering the entire throne room.

"AM I GOOD ENOUGH NOW!?"


	11. Chapter 11

***Looks outside my bedroom window to see that the zombie apocalypse hasn't happened yet***

**In all seriousness have you all seen how all the stores and businesses are closed? I can barely find anything to do to keep myself busy as I stay home unable to work. Good thing I got my PS4 and Netflix to keep myself occupied otherwise I would be driven mad from boredom. So as we all have to deal with our self isolation please find things to keep you occupied so you don't go insane. **

Far on the other side of Equestria laid the Crystal Empire, though technically a part of Equestria and still inside the force field that Ash put over Equestria, the Crystal Empire acted as a independent state and was ruled over by their own Princess, Twilight's sister in law Princess Cadance. Fifteen years ago Cadance married Twilight's older brother shining armor, and it was shortly after that the Crystal Empire reappeared and had to be rescued from the evil King Sombra. With no ruler to look over them Cadance was named Princess over the Crystal Empire and had reigned over them since.

Four years later Cadance and Shining Armor had a filly, Flurry Heart. Flurry heart was a strange filly, she was born a alicorn, the first time in Equestria history something like that had ever happened. The birth of a alicorn was such a strange phenomenon that not even Celestia and Luna could explain how it happened. Usually a pony only became a alicorn if a pony performed a task so special that they were rewarded alicon status, but alas Flurry Heart was the only case where that wasn't the case making many to believe that Flurry Heart was destined for greatness at birth. Being born a Alicorn didn't stop Flurry heart from acting like a normal filly however, she still got into mischief and gave her parents a handful, but her parents loved her wings, horn and all, and now at the age of eleven Cadance had been teaching her all about being a perfect princess for the day she took over as princess.

Today however the royal family of the Crystal empire had more important things on her mind. Cadance witnessed as the force field was put over Equestria. Cadance and Shining Armor blasted every ounce of magic they had to try to break the shield but to no avail.

"I don't understand," Cadance gasped "alicorn magic is the strongest magic in Equestria, if any magic should be able to break through that thing it's ours."

"That's because it was created by another alicorn." Twilight suddenly appeared from the sky and flew down to greet her brother and sister in law.

"Twilight," Shining Armor cried overwhelmed with joy as he hugged his little sister. "I saw what happened at the cliff, I tried to go after you but Ash's army suddenly surrounded me and I was barely able to escape. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Twilight assured. "But I'm afraid I got some bad news. I read up on the force field that Ash put over Equestria, since it was formed with dark magic it can only be destroyed by dark magic."

"But none of us possess the power of Dark magic," Cadance replied.

"I know, which is why the only way to free Equestria and bring down that shield is to defeat Ash and the school of dark magic and force them to bring down that shield."

"You can take them though right Aunt Twilight?" suddenly Flurry Heart walked onto the balcony and joined her family. The little filly had grown a lot over the last eleven years and had a cutie mark of a heart with a snow flurries falling over it. "My mom has told me stories of how you've saved Equestria before. You can do it again right?"

"I'm going to try Flurry Heart but it won't be as easy as before, most of my friends are on the other side of that force field, I'm stretched thin at the moment but what friends I have left I'm spreading all over Equestria to try to have them join our cause. We are forming a rebellion to take Equestria back from the tyrant that sits on it now. Sweetie Bell is being sent to Manehatten to gather recruits, Spike is in Canterlot, Applebloom is in Ponyville and Thunder Soar in is Cloudsdale. I know this is dangerous and both of you don't have to help since you have a kid, but if at least one of you can join me in this fight i know we can..."

"Stop Twilight, you don't even have to ask." Cadance replied raising a hoof up halfway.

"I watched as that mad pony tried to kill my little sister, no way am I going to sit back and let him destroy Equestria."

"The Crystal Empire thinks really highly of you Twilight, they still owe you and your friends for helping free them from Sombra all those years ago. I know they would be honored to fight by your side. The Crystal empire may be a independent state, but it is just as much of Equestria as Canterlot and Ponyville.

Twilight felt her eyes getting a little misty as she wrapped her hooves around her brother, niece, and sister in law. Best older brother and sister in law ever and that was no joke. Growing up as a book worm she didn't have much friends but two ponies she could always count on to be there for her was her older brother and Cadance who was her foul sitter when she was just a little filly. Those two were her best friends when she was little and that bond never died even now that they had grown and had huge responsibilities.

The moment was broken when the four of them heard a loud explosion.

"What was that?" Flurry Heart asked.

Cadance and Twilight being alicorns took to the sky, they both suddenly gasped when they saw a large cloud of smoke in the heart of the Crystal Empire, and a army of Ash's army attacking ponies of the city led by Inferno.

"Bring me the royal family!" Inferno ordered "Any family of the former princess must be eliminated on the order of King Ash!"

"We got to do something," Twilight gasped.

"We will," Cadance growled, "Twilight, get Flurry Heart and as many ponies as you can out of the Crystal Empire, and tell Shining Armor to meet me at the heart of the Crystal Empire. These unicorns think they can threaten my home, they got another thing coming!"

"I can't just leave you."

"Look, Ash thinks your no longer a threat, keep it that way for now. You are Equestria's secret weapon to taking back our kingdom. If he knows you are alive before we are ready it could threaten your whole rebellion. We will be okay, trust us."

As much as Twilight wanted to protest some more, the smile Cadance sent her way let her know that everything was going to be alright. Nodding Twilight flew back to the kingdom to retrieve her brother and niece.

"Shining Armor, your wife needs you the Crystal Empire is under attack!"

"I'm on my way, get Flurry Heart out of here."

"Already on it," Twilight replied before turning to the terrified filly. "Flurry Heart, you have to come with me."

"But mom, and dad?"

"They will be okay, but they will kill me if I don't get you to safety, you trust me?"

"Always."

"Then we got to fly."

Following behind her Aunt Twilight, Flurry Heart flew down to see most of downtown was up in smokes. Cadance and Shining Armor marched up to Inferno and his army both refusing to look intimidated as they stared the mad pony down.

"By order of the Princess of the Crystal Empire I demand you leave this place at once and never return."

"And by order of King Ash of Equestria," Inferno growled as he charged up his horn, "you and your husband are ordered to die!" Inferno shot fire out of his horn but Cadance blocked it with a white force shield before firing a blast that knocked him backwards.

"You come to my home, threaten me and my family, you terrorize my subjects, you think I will let you get by with it?" Cadance and Shining armor charged Inferno and the others as Twilight and Flurry Heart worked on getting as many ponies out of the Crystal Empire as possible.

One silver unicorn was hiding behind a bush shivering in fear when he felt a tap on his shoulders. He started to scream but was muted when he felt a hoof cover his mouth.

"Shh... don't be scared it's me, we got to get out of here."

"Princess Twilight Sparkle?" The unicorn gasped turning around, "But I thought you were dead."

"I'm not but if we don't get out of here we all might, your princess has entrusted me with getting her subjects to safety, so follow me, we are evacuating."

Twilight and Flurry Heart went to every pony that was being threatened by the attack and got them to safety. Cadance was fighting Ash's army from the sky when she noticed Twilight evacuating the last of her subjects. She wasn't the only one who spotted Twilight though, while defending a attack from Shining Armor Inferno spotted the princess leading the evacuation.

"Impossible?" Inferno gasped "Orion killed her."

The sight of Twilight being alive caused him to let his guard down and Shining Armor fired a blast that sent him flying across the street and into a wall. Cadance then charged up a powerful white ball of magic energy and fired it at the army sending them flying in multiple directions.

"You tell your king that if he wants to threaten the Crystal Empire again he better come himself because we are ready for him!" Cadance then fired a teleportation spell that sent Ash's army into the middle of some spooky woods, far away from the Crystal Empire.

"Were are we?" One unicorn asked

"I have no idea," Inferno asked  
"What happened out there?" another unicorn asked "You let your guard down it looked like."

"I thought I saw some pony, but it couldn't have been real could it, this pony is supposed to be dead."

"Um, and if we don't get out of here soon, we will be," Another unicorn gulped in fear. Suddenly all the unicorns screamed in fear as a manticore jumped out of the shadows and charged after the army.

"Stand your ground!" Inferno screamed "Fight back!" His orders fell on deaf ears as all the unicorns ran for their lives from the manticore. "Oh come on now? And you call yourselves soldiers?"

The manticore let out a loud roar as it lunged at Inferno causing him to scream and run towards the direction of the others. "Wait for me!"

Back at the palace Orion sneaked into the library alone. He started digging through the many books, looking for a certain book, the spell book that Screwball used to free Ash and his army.

"Come on, where is it?" Orion mumbled to himself as he looked through shelf after shelf. "Where did you put it Twilight?"

Ash didn't know Orion was in here, in fact Orion banned any pony but him from entering the library without his permission, but Orion didn't care, this was urgent. He needed to know how the spell to turn ponies to stone worked.

"Ah ha," Orion's face lit up as he found the book "got it." Sneaking the book in his weapons bag Orion sneaked out of the library and into his cottage. That night he was awake all night learning the spell. Ash had put a curfew of no ponies out after the moon was rose except for guards, which gave Orion the advantage he needed. Sneaking off to a nice field where no there guards who would spot him Orion practiced the spell. He started small turning roses and daisies into stone, then he went bigger turning entire trees into nothing but stone. After about a hour Orion had turned the whole field into nothing but stone. Eyeing his work Orion smiled, this was perfect.


	12. Chapter 12

It took Screwball a lot longer to get to Canterlot by foot then if she just flew, but with Ash's army everywhere she had to stay as hidden as possible. She took all the hidden routes, trying to avoid all the main roads.

Maybe I should of gotten Rainbow Dash or some pony to come with me," Screwball complained to herself as she crawled across one of the ally's in Canterlot. "Maybe this would be a whole lot easier?"

"No," she realized as she looked up and saw the castle from a distance, she had to do this herself. Rainbow Dash would attack Ash and his army in a fit of raging vengeance, Screwball, despite her fear of the unicorn wanted to help him. She did free him after all, so he was still her responsibility. She knew it was a long shot but if there was even a chance she could get through to him then maybe they could lower the force field without having to resort to violence. She knew it was a long shot but Ash didn't attack her during the escape when he could have easily. That had to mean something didn't it?"

"Hey you? Halt!" Screwball's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of two guards running her direction from behind. "That's one of the old Princess's allies, get her!"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Screwball ran for her life, hoping to get away, turning her head towards the guards, she turned their spears into candy canes rendering them useless. She then made a giant blob of jello fall on them trapping them inside.

"Thank you Pinkie Pie for inspiring me to make junk food related pranks," Screwball laughed as she turned onto another dark alley. She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she ran into Shadow Reaper, Ash's second in command. Screwball gave a nervous chuckle as she took a step backwards, but she didn't even get a chance to run before she suddenly found herself frozen in place by a freeze spell.

"Please don't kill me," Screwball begged as Shadow Reaper walked up to her "I'm just a kid."

"That is up to the king to decide." Shadow replied as he wrapped chains around the terrified pony's front hooves. Then grabbing the other end of the chain with his right front hoof he undid the freeze spell and led her towards the castle.

As Screwball was led towards the castle she pondered rather to attempt a escape. Sure she could probably turn these chains into a giant thing of licorice, create a swarm of bees to attack Shadow and make her escape. But Shadow was leading her to Ash, which was her primary goal. If her hunch was right and Ash didn't want to harm her than she might just be able to talk him into releasing the force field, and maybe just _maybe _reform him.

Screwball held her breath as Shadow opened the giant double doors and led Screwball inside, where she saw Ash sitting on the throne, his face empty of any emotion whatsoever as Shadow led her closer and closer then throwing her at Ash's feet.

"We have captured the intruder your highness." Shadow replied "One of the former Princess's old allies, what is your wish for her?"

Screwball held her breath in fear as Ash stared down at her, even though she believed Ash wouldn't harm her, after seeing what he did to Twilight she knew not to underestimate him. It was the suspense of not knowing her fate that terrified her. If she failed and he killed her than her family and friends would never return home. Her whole mission and the fate of Equestria rested on Ash showing compassion.

"Tell me something," Ash finally spoke "The force field could only be penetrated by dark magic, how did you manage to possess said magic?"

"I am the daughter of Discord, the master of chaos. Dark magic and chaos runs through our blood. That is why I was able to free you despite being a Earth pony."

"I see," Ash replied.

"Okay, so far so good," Screwball thought to herself.

"Shadow Reaper, release her, I want her by my side."

"Your majesty?" Shadow protested "She is a ally to the old Princess?"  
"She is no threat to me, I want her by my side."

Shadow was confused by Ash's orders but regardless did as Ash ordered.

As a sign that she was no threat and to win him over Screwball bowed to Ash. "Thank you your majesty."

"Come, take a seat." Ash created a black stone throne for Screwball to sit on to his left, Screwball gladly accepted.

Ash didn't turn to face Screwball, instead he just looked ahead of him at his throne room as he spoke to the young filly. "You freed me, now I have redone the favor. Your owe your life to me the same way I owe mine to yours. I trust that you aren't a threat to me right?"

"No your majesty," Screwball assured.

"Then why are you here? You escaped with your family and friends. You could have easily made a new life for yourself outside of Equestria but instead decided to brave the force field knowing the dangers. Why is that?"

"Because your majesty, that force field is not good for the kingdom of Equestria."

"That force field is to keep all other kingdoms from interfering with Equestria business."

"But Princess Twilight had made allies with several other kingdoms. They provided several needs to Equestria over the years. And you are blocking them out."

"Exactly, any ally to Twilight must be taken care of. With the other kingdoms loyal to Twilight, I have blocked their way in, ensuring they will not attack."

"But what about the threats inside the force field. Nearly all of Equestria was loyal to Princess Twilight, you can't destroy them all, otherwise there won't be a kingdom for you to rule over."

"Your right, I can't kill them all, but I don't have to. All I have to do is put enough fear into them and they will be to scared to retaliate against me. Ensuring their loyalty."

"You can't force loyalty or support, it has to be earned. You want Equestria's approval you have to be more compassionate and caring, like Twilight, like Celestia."

"Celestia was neither compassionate nor caring."

"That's not the stories I was told."

"Then you don't know the true story."

"Then tell me. What happened between you two? You used to be her prized student what changed? What did she do to you that turned you into this?"

"It doesn't matter. All you need to know is that she was the one that betrayed me. I gave everything I had to her, broke my back for her. I studied to near exhaustion for that princess and she turned her back on me. Ponies praise her now as the best ruler Equestria ever had. They are brainwashed fools."

"Even if what you say is true, do you think destroying her heir, and forcing your way to the throne is right?"

"It's not about what's right anymore, it's about what's fair, Celestia took everything from me, and now, I have returned to the favor."

"It doesn't have to be this way though, you can change, you can still fix this."

"I'm afraid it's far to late to fix a pony like me." Ash turned to Orion, who stood guard at the door. "Orion, take our guest to a room, but make sure she is not harmed. She is to be treated like our welcomed guest. Any pony that lays a hoof on her will answer to me."

"Yes your majesty." Orion took Screwball by the hoof and started leading her to the guest chambers.

"Get your hooves off me traitor," Screwball growled out of Ash's earshot as she snatched her hoof away.

"You call me a traitor?" Orion whispered back "When you was the one that freed Ash in the first place."

"I did what I did to try to help him, you betrayed your princess out of fear to save your pathetic rump."

"Don't you dare lecture me when you know nothing about me or why I did what I did. I was hired to serve the crown, and the crown I will serve."

"Twilight trusted you, her friends trusted you, and you betrayed them all."

"I may be a traitor, but you betrayed Twilight first by freeing that beast."

"At least I am trying to make up for my mistakes, what are you doing?"

Orion didn't answer immediatly as he opened the door to Screwball's room and led her inside, as he exited he grabbed the door, he stared Screwball in the eyes and just responded. "_I _am performing my duty to Equestria." Orion then slammed the door and locked it, ensuring Screwball couldn't leave.

All alone and not sure if she was doing the right thing with trying to get through to Ash she plopped onto the bed and sobbed. "Oh Twilight, I wish you were here right now, I could really use your guidance more than ever."

Ash wouldn't admit it, but that one conversation with Screwball got to him. All alone in his throne room he stared out the window at the night sky, he then saw a vision of him as a colt, working a spell that Celestia had taught him. It was a levitation spell, he had been struggling all weekend to just get a simple broom to float in the air, now after many, _many _attempts he had finally got it to levitate in the air. As a added bonus to show off to the princess he had it flying circles around the throne room.

_"Well I'm impressed." Celestia laughed "You have made great progress in your studies. I think it's about time we move to more advanced magic." _

_"Your majesty, are you sure I'm ready?" A eight year old Ash asked "It took me all weekend just to learn this spell? _

_"I do" Celestia asked "Do you trust me?" _

_"Always? All I ever want to do is make you proud of me." _

_"I am proud of you Ash," Celestia wrapped Ash in a hug. "And I always will be." _

Ash closed his eyes and a tear fell from his eyes as he remembered those words.

_I am proud of you Ash, and I always will be._

"You still proud of me now Celestia?"  
Down in the Everfree forest Twilight had called a team meeting with every pony that agreed to join the rebellion. On top of Zecora, Applebloom, Spike, Thunder, and Sweetie Bell, they also got Granny Smith, Big Macintosh, Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, a now grown Babs Seed, Starlight Glimmer, Bulk Biceps, Trixie, Spitfire, Soarin, the rest of the Wonderbolts and DJ Pon 3.

"Do we really think this is enough?" Spike asked as the meeting started.

"Hey, we might not be strong in numbers, but we are tough as nails," Spitfire answered "Right Soarin?"

"Right, they will never know what hit them."

"No pony will be able to match the skill set of the great and powerful Trixie," Trixie growled.

"No, Spike is right." Twilight realized as she saw she didn't get as big of a army as she had hoped. "Ash has a army of extremely powerful unicorns all possessing dark magic. We all have our talents but even with our skill set the few of us don't stand a chance of stopping Ash."

"We don't have to stop him with just the few of us." Thunder replied "All we got to do is take out that force field so that the rest of our friends can join the battle and take him down."

"You defeated some of Equestria's biggest threats with less," Sweetie Bell added. "Why's this any different?"

"Ash has a army, and they are just as powerful as him."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, I got word that your old Canterlot friends Lyra, Minuette, Twinkle shine, and Lemon Hearts have also agreed to join us but are just running behind."

"It's still not enough though, most of you have never faced threats the way I have."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Spitfire replied "So what if we haven't ran into action the same way you have? We all joined because we care about Equestria, and will not stand to see a tyrant on the throne. We may not be you Twilight, but we are all still capable of giving everything we have to fight for Equestria.

"Applejack never dreamed of becoming the hero she became until you entered her life," Applebloom replied "She always thought her soul duty in life was to run the farm."

"Most of us may not be heroes yet Twilight," Babs added "But you can make us one. we trust you Twilight."

Hearing this ragtag team of rebels putting their faith in her charged her confidence. "Your right, we will find a way to take down that force field, in the mean time continue to try to add to our numbers, strength in numbers is the key to victory."

"We don't have time to add anymore." Thunder replied. "You got me, you got the Wonderbolts, with our speed we can attack tonight and take down that force field in a flash."

"And how do you suggest we do that Thunder?" Twilight countered "You think your speed alone can take down Ash's army."

"I'm the fastest pony in Equestria, I can get through any of Ash's soldiers without being seen while you others take out any remaining guards."

"Denied," Twilight shot back, "Attacking head on is too dangerous with this enemy, they have dark magic, the most powerful magic in Equestria."

"And you and Cadance are Alicorns!" Thunder shot back "You two are some of the toughest ponies in Equestria that's why you have Alicorn magic."

"So does Ash!" Twilight yelled. "Attacking him head on right now with this team is to much of a risk! You want to take out that force field as much as we do but until we put together a perfect strategical plan we are grounded until I say otherwise. This isn't a game Thunder, I will not put my team in any situation that might cost them their lives unless I am for certain that it will work. That is final!"

Frustrated, Thunder threw his hooves up and stormed out of the meeting, he couldn't believe Twilight was being stubborn with this. She didn't know him the way her friends knew him. He was fast, more so then even Rainbow Dash, if any pony had the speed to burst threw and take out that force field it was him.

Frustrated he turned to the nearest tree outside of Zecora's house and started bucking it with his hindquarters."She's wrong, I can do this, she doesn't know what I am capable of!" Banging his head against the tree he made up his mind. With or without Twilight's help he was going to fly to Canterlot, and he was going to take out that force field.

As Thunder flew off towards Canterlot A hidden figure spotted him in the trees. Turning towards the direction from where he came the figure was revealed to be Inferno. Stopping outside of Zecora's house he peaked inside the window to see Twilight looking over a map to Canterlot as she planned her course of action.

Realizing that Twilight was indeed alive, a evil smile formed on his face. "So the old Princess is alive huh? Well after the king finds out, she won't be for long."


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm going to be honest, this social distancing is getting harder and harder on me, I had to tell my neice earlier this week I can't visit on weekends for a few weeks because of how bad things are getting here in Oklahoma. I live in the city with the most cases of Covid 19 in the state and the number of cases are growing each day. I am trying to be in good spirits but it's hard. And what makes it even harder is I had plans for Easter with my niece. I had bought her a My little Pony Easter basket with several My little Pony related toys and now that is going to be late getting to her because of this crap. **

**Anyway, I know you probably don't care about any of that so let's get back to the story. **

The remainder of the main six waited at the force field for when Screwball was able to have it lowered. But as minutes turned to hours and the hours turned to the next day, the ponies was starting to get antsy. Several of the ponies tried to find ways to past their time, Pinkie Pie and Applejack played go fish, while Discord and Rarity caught up on the latest gossip around Ponyville.

"You got any nines?" Applejack asked as Pinkie looked at her deck. She had two of them, but she shook her head no.

"Nope, go fish."

Fluttershy looked over Pinkie's shoulder confused as Applejack grumbled while drawing a card.

"Um? Pinkie, you have two of them."

"Wait those our nines? I thought I was holding my sixes upside down."

"Wait what?" Applejack asked confused

Rainbow Dash was the one becoming the most impatient, she really wanted to get back over that force field and free Equestria, and the more she just sat there waiting the more she feared the worst for her home. Finally as the sun rose on the second day she finally had enough.

"This is ridiculous, we can't just sit here and do nothing while Screwball and our friends are on the other side."

"Well what do you expect us to do?" Applejack asked "try to break that force field down again? We have already proven that won't work."

"No but we can't sit here and pass time doing nothing. When Screwball does knock down that force field we need to have a plan of action. We have seen how powerful those unicorns are. No offense to Discord or any of you but I doubt we are powerful enough to take these ponies on our own."

"I'm afraid Rainbow Dash might be right." Rarity added "Twilight had the most magic of all of us and she was defeated by Ash. If she couldn't take Ash all by herself how are we supposed to take the whole school by ourselves?"

"What about all the allies Twilight made?" Scootaloo asked "Twilight has made several allies outside of Equestria throughout the years, they should be more than happy to help us when that force field comes down."

"Griffonstone, Yakyakistan, Dragonland," Rainbow Dash named off "they have all became allies of ours in the past, they should all be willing to help us take down those jerks."

"Don't forget Thorax," Pinkie mentioned with glee. "The new king of the Changelings after Queen Chrysalis was defeated."

"The Changelings would be powerful allies with their ability to change into any pony they wish," Fluttershy added.

"Well then what are we waiting for," Rainbow Dash replied. "Me and Fluttershy can go to Griffonstone, Pinkie can go to Yakyakistan. Rarity and Scootaloo go to Dragonland and Discord and Applejack will go see King Thorax.

"You mean I can't go with you Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked disappointed.

"Listen buddy, me and Fluttershy are more familiar with these Griffons which is why I chose her to assist me. We all have to play our part if we are going to pull this off. This is not a game. I have taught you everything I know, you can handle Dragonland without me. Besides Rarity will have your back, she has had mine for years."

"Let's go Darling." Rarity wrapped her hoof around Scootaloo and led her away.

"We will all meet back here when we are done," Rainbow Dash replied as she and Fluttershy took to the skies. "Good luck every pony."

The flight over to Griffonstone was mostly quite. Rainbow Dash barely made eye contact with Fluttershy and kept a serious expression on her face during the flight. Usually the quite wouldn't bother Fluttershy, she was always the most quite of the group after all. But it was the look of seriousness from Rainbow Dash that bothered her. Rainbow Dash was usually very determined and serious in the past, but this was different, as she gazed towards Rainbow Dash, behind those serious eyes she caught anger, and not righteous anger, vengeful anger.

"Something on your mind Rainbow Dash?" Fluttershy asked finally breaking the silence.

"Just trying to save Equestria is all," Rainbow replied

"We all are it's just, you don't seem to be yourself."

"Well how would you feel if you saw the pony you loved murdered right in front of you!"

"I..., I guess I would feel pretty horrible."

"You still have your family Fluttershy, you have Discord, you have Screwball, I don't have any pony. The only pony I ever truly loved died on the other side of that force field."

"Is that why you are so determined right now?" Fluttershy asked "Is this for justice, or for vengeance?"

"What type of question is that? Of course it's for justice, Equestria is my home, it's all of our homes."

"I know that, but when that force field is down are you going to be fighting just for Equestria or are you going to be on a vengeance mission for Thunder?"

"Let me ask you something Fluttershy, what if that was Discord that died right in front of you? Would you want vengeance on him?"

"I would want justice! Yes I love Discord but what would vengeance solve? All that does it is take you down a dark path you might never be able to fly out of. And I liked Thunder too, I was the one who introduced you two, he was my friend. But Thunder wouldn't want you to throw away your morality just for him, neither would Twilight.

"Twilight's not here!" Rainbow snapped "She is gone!"

"Your right, and we are going to have to live with that, but we can't let everything she ever taught us as friends die with her."

"I don't know what to do Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash was starting to tear up as they got close to Griffonstone. "Every time Equestria was in danger Twilight was always there to lead us, to help us through it. Twilight was the reason why were always successful. I don't know if we can do this without her?"

Landing on a cliff in order to let Rainbow Dash let her emotions out and cry, Fluttershy put a hoof around her friend. "I know Rainbow Dash, believe me. I don't know how this is going to end. But I do know Twilight would tell us not to give up, and that she believes in us. We might have always depended on Twilight to guide us through all our adventures, but she depended on us as well, we were a team, still are. I promise you, if we work together and not let vengeance control our actions, we can win."

"Wow, when did you become so calm and brave?"

"Twilight."

Rainbow Dash sighed "Your right Fluttershy, I'm glad I chose you as my travel partner." Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy hugged as they continued their journey. Soon they landed in Griffonstone and searched frantically for Rainbow's old Griffon friend Gilda. After a few minutes they found her, selling scones to a couple of Griffon's.

"Gilda!" Rainbow Dash called out.

"Rainbow Dash? Wow I wasn't expecting on seeing you, what brings you here?"

Rainbow Dash flew up to Gilda's face and screamed "We need your help!"

The three went into Gilda's home and rested while Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy explained to Gilda everything that happened, from Fluttershy's own daughter freeing Ash to Ash overtaking Equestria to killing Twilight and trapping them outside Equestria.

"Screwball is currently trying to take down the force field but we are going to need allies when we take on Ash's army," Fluttershy said "I know I am asking you to put your lives in danger but we are hoping that you will help us. Twilight has done so much for Griffonstone since becoming Princess of Equestria, I am hoping for her memory that you will fight beside us."

Gilda took everything Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash said into consideration. "I will have to talk with my fellow Griffon's first. But they haven't forgotten how Twilight brought had Dash and Pinkie bring friendship to this city. Where is Pinkie anyway I was hoping to see her?"

"She's out at Yakyakistan recruiting the yaks into our battle."

"Wow, you ponies aren't messing around. Okay I'll see what I can do, your welcome to rest here in the meantime."

Rainbow and Fluttershy waited, and waited, and waited some more. Finally after two hours Gilda returned.

"So what's the verdict?" Rainbow Dash replied.

"We discussed long and hard, there was arguments both for and against, several griffons want to help while others are scared for their own lives but in the end we decided...," Gilda paused for a couple of seconds before finally saying "We will help."

"Thank you," Rainbow Dash wrapped Gilda in a big hug and lifted her into the air "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"So," Gilda asked when she was finally set down. "What can we do to help?"

Down at Canterlot, Inferno walked up to the front gates of the castle where Orion was standing guard.

"I got to talk to King Ash immediately," Inferno replied "It's important."

"What is the importance?" Orion asked harshly.

"You tell me? You said Twilight was dead."

"Twilight _is _dead!"

"Wrong, she's alive, and she is leading a rebellion against the king!"

Orion paused for a second and his eyes widened at the news. Then he became calm before asking "Where are they located?"

"At the Everfree forest."

Orion was silent for a second before he replied with a growl "Thank you for this information."

Inferno then gasped when Orion suddenly zapped him with his horn, Inferno tried to retaliate but when he couldn't move he looked down and gasped to see he was turning into stone. As he fully became stone Orion bucked his hindquarters and shattered him, pieces of his stone self littered the front gates.

"No pony is going to find out the truth."

**I'm stopping it here because the next chapter is going to be nuts. **

**Also if you are bored during this self quarantine and need something to watch on Netflix, check out Tiger King. It's about a former zookeeper I actually knew and met who turned out to be insane and got into a feud with a fellow zookeeper that ended up turning deadly.**

**Till next time, stay safe and stay inside. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Easter everyone. With this pandemic keeping everyone inside I had to do my niece's Easter egg hunt inside but I still find a way to keep it special. I had gotten her a MLP Easter gift basket with a MLP water bottle, yo yo, and bouncy ball. As a special bonus in one of her eggs I hid a Fluttershy toy hinting of the Easter Gift basket after the hunt. Needless to say she freaked when she got the basket and she made me play with the ball with her for several hours after. **

**Anyway let's continue. **

"Your majesty," Orion entered Ash's throne room the following morning and knelt before the king. After permanently silencing Inferno in order to keep the truth about Twilight a secret he needed a story for Inferno's death in order for it to not be traced back to him. "A group of rebels has attacked your loyal soldier Inferno and has killed him."

"What?"

"His remains has been dumped on the castle steps I'm afraid."

Orion led Ash and Shadow Reaper to the castle steps where the shattered peaces of Inferno's stone body laid, Inferno's head was still intact making it easy for Ash to identify him. In the grass next to the castle steps sat a message written in torched grass.

_"In memory of our fallen princess, down with King Ash"_

"So it has begun," Shadow Reaper replied "Looks like Equestria is trying to fight back. What's your order your majesty?"

Ash growled at the fact that his rule had just barely begun and he was already having to deal with rebels loyal to the old princess trying to overthrow him. As much as this revelation annoyed him he refused to let it worry him. He knew his army was more powerful than any rebellion that would come his way. He took down Princess Twilight after all, and Twilight had more magic than most of Equestria. He could deal with any little rebellion.

"Let them come," Ash ordered, "We will be ready when they do. Give Inferno a proper burial Shadow Reaper, he will be honored as a loyal servant to my reign." Shadow nodded and went off to bury his fellow comrade.

"And Orion," Orion turned around when the king called for him "Fetch our honored guest will you? I want her to accompany me for breakfast. Orion nodded and went to Screwball's room and knocked on her door.

"The king wants your company for breakfast, get up!" Within a couple of minutes Screwball opened the door and Orion walked her downstairs. Not a word was said between the two ponies as Orion walked her downstairs, all Screwball did was glare at the pony who killed her mentor and princess. The fact that he acted so chill and innocent like he only did his job and then called Screwball the traitor when she called him out angered her even more. If only she could have five minutes alone with him she would do such bad things to him that would make her father even during his worse of times seem like a saint. But at the same time she couldn't lay a hoof against any of Ash's employees if she wanted any chance of reforming him. She was at this castle for a reason, to get through to Ash and get him to lower the force field, so no matter how much she hated this pony that was leading her to the king she knew she had to put up with him if she was going to get through to Ash.

"Good Morning Screwball," King Ash greeted Screwball at the dining room table. The table was decorated with a royal purple table cloth and there was two plates filled with danishes with a glass of milk next to each plate. "I hope you had a comfortable night's sleep."

"It was comfortable, I've never slept on a mattress so cozy."

"Our mattresses are the most comfortable in all of Equestria, only the best for royalty. You know, Princess Celestia let me sleep in that very room you stayed in when I was her student." As Screwball took a seat across the table from the king, Ash grabbed a cheese Danish from his plate "The mattresses were as cozy then as they are now you know?"

"Really?"

"Sure were," Ash took a bite of his danish "She said they were made out of a special magical fabric that keeps the mattresses soft and comfortable forever, they will never get hard with age. These mattresses are the same ones that were used when this castle was built shortly after Equestria was made."

Outside the castle Thunder was spying from the clouds the number of guards guarding the gate, he counted ten guards on the outside. He would need to take them out quickly if he wanted to be ready for how ever many was on the inside.

"That is, amazing." Screwball gasped at Ash's news on the mattresses "The mattress felt almost new."

"Didn't Twilight ever let you sleep here?"

"Well no," Screwball picked up a danish and took a bite "but I never asked. I have my own family I have to get home each night."

"Your a lucky filly you know to have a family," Ash picked up another danish "I never really had a family, I was on the streets as far back as I could remember before Celestia took me in. She was the only family I ever knew."

"Then why do you hate her so badly then?" Screwball asked as she finished off her first danish and grabbed another. "If Celestia was the only family you had why are you so bitter to her."

"Because she betrayed me!" Ash slammed his hoof on the table making the dishes shake and causing Screwball to jump in her seat.

"You've said that but you haven't really told me how."

"It doesn't matter," Ash replied trying to drop the subject.

"It does though, if Celestia hurt you then you need to open up about it so that we can figure out how to right this wrong."

"There is nothing that can be done to fix this. It was to long ago, the damage is long done."

"It's not to late, as long as your both still breathing, you can still make this right."

"Screwball I want you to look closely at my face, look real close." Screwball was a little confused by his request but she did as she was told, staring deep into his deformed and disfigured face "Does this look like a face that will ever be accepted by society."

"What do you mean by that?"

At Zecora's home in the Everfree forest Twilight searched around frantically for Thunder. She hadn't seen him since the argument the previous night and was starting to get worried about him.

"Has anybody seen Thunder Soar?"

"Not since your two argument last night." Starlight replied

"I saw him fly off shortly after your disagreement," Sweetie Bell replied "But I haven't seen him since."

"Fly off?" Twilight gasped "Which direction?"

"North."

"Canterlot is North," Twilight gasped as it just hit her. "Oh no, he's going after Ash alone, we have to stop him. Every pony move!"

"Screwball, your still a kid," Ash explained "You have lived your entire life with a loving family that didn't look past you despite your oddness, I wasn't so lucky. No matter how much good I tried to do, no matter how much I tried to be the pony Celestia believed I could be, I never could, and you know why? The world never gave me a chance! All they saw was this deformed figure, this monster, they treated me like dirt no matter what I did! Your not to much different than me though. Sure you actually have a family but you are a Earth pony that can do the magic only a unicorn has the ability to do, plus you are the daughter of Discord himself, haven't you had trouble adjusting in this world being so different from other Earth ponies?"

"I have actually," Screwball admitted "Some ponies still has never forgiven Discord for his past sins despite everything he has done to prove he has changed, and they have passed their hatred to their children, who sees me as only the daughter of a monster that tried to bring chaos to Equestria. It hurts sometimes, hearing what some of these ponies say about me."

"And yet you are the student of the princess, you try to show you are not what they say you are but it doesn't matter does it?

"No," Screwball admitted tears starting to fall. "No it doesn't,"

"They still view you as nothing but a monster."

Screwball was on the verge of a meltdown, she couldn't believe it, Ash and her was not to different, they both were looked different upon by society, both misjudged and mistreated. Could, could Screwball really be capable of falling down Ash's same road? What was it that finally caused Ash to cross the line? What was it that makes Ash feel like Celestia _betrayed _him?

"Ash please, I understand you more than you think I do. Your right, I am just like you. So please, let me help you. What happened between you and Celestia?"

Ash closed his eyes as he lowered his head in sadness, a tear fell from his eyes as he thought back to the memory that haunted him the most.

_Please Celestia, please don't kick me out of your school!" Ash was own his knees pleading to Celestia as Luna and the school security drug him out. _

_"I'm sorry Ash, but I have been out voted, I have no choice." _

_"I've done everything you ever wanted from me! I thought you believed in me! I thought you were different from every pony else!" _

_"I'm sorry Ash, believe me, I really am."_

"Screwball, I..." Ash was suddenly interrupted by a one of Ash's soldiers crashing through the window, causing the two ponies to jump from their seats.

"What is the meaning of all of this?"

"There is a intruder," The unicorn replied in a panic "He's attacking the guards outside, he's part of the rebellion!"

"Orion, get Screwball back to her room and lock it to ensure her safety. Every pony else take care of that pathetic rebel. He thinks he can put a end to my reign when it has just begun, he will soon think again."

"No," Screwball cried at the sound of this rebellion, "I was just about to get to him to. Five more minutes and that force field would be down."

Ash flew outside to see what looked like a lightning bolt dashing through the balconies, knocking off every pony that was arriving to fight back.

"Equestria Uprising!" Thunder roared as he stopped and noticed Ash at the main entrance. "Your time has come Ash!"

"Blast that Pony down!" Ash ordered his army, "I want him executed at once!"

The unicorns readied their horns but before they could blast they felt Thunder come from their right side and knock them off the balconies. He then turned toward the unicorns on the ground, before any of them could fire he knocked them every way he could, into trees, into the garden, the rooftop. No pony could see where he was coming from and where he was going to go next, making several of Ash's men scared.

"What are you waiting for he's just one target?"

"Sir we can't see where him, he's to fast!"

Suddenly the bolt of lighting came Ash's way and Ash felt himself being knocked into his own castle, Ash crashed through the door to his throne room, only stopping when he made contact with his throne.

"Considered yourself other thrown Ash!" Thunder growled as he hovered over Ash, who growled and winced as he picked himself up. "Your reign end's here."

Ash noticed Shadow Reaper approaching Thunder from behind, Thunder's focus was only on Ash so he didn't see the two knew ponies behind him, causing Ash to let loose a menacing grin. "The only thing that is about to end, is you!"

Suddenly Thunder let out a scream in pain as he felt a blast hit him in the side. Thunder crashed into the ground as Ash got back on his throne room.

"Finish him," Ash screamed "Now!"

Just then Princess Cadance came crashing through the stain glass windows, she blasted Orion and Shadow Reaper sending them flying as the Wonder bolts swooped up a injured Thunder.

"We are retreating this round Ash!" Cadance warned as she turned to the dark Alicorn king. "But be warned your days on that throne is over!"

As Cadance and the Wonder Bolts fled with Thunder Orion got on his feet and charged after them.

"Don't let them get away!" Ash ordered "After them!"

Orion fired shot after shot at the Alicorn princess and the Wonder bolts carrying their wounded soldier, only Cadance fired several shots back of her own, and Orion had to jump to avoid getting blasted.

Orion soon froze in his steps at the edge of Canterlot when he saw Twilight on the other edge of the ravine that he dropped Twilight down just a few days ago. Twilight and her entire army was on the other side of that ravine, and they were all glaring at Orion. Twilight didn't say anything to Orion for several seconds nor did Orion towards Twilight, instead they just glared at each other with daggers in their eyes. Finally it was Orion that spoke.

"You shouldn't have came back Twilight."

"Well then you should have finished the job!" Twilight shot back.

"Don't move traitor!" Shining armor growled

"You are outnumbered!" Starlight added.

"Surrender peacefully now!" Twilight demanded.

Orion didn't say a word, he just stood frozen in place and glared at the rebels threatening him, and the princess who he once romanticized. With no response Twilight ordered the Wonder Bolts to take him, but as soon as the Wonder Bolts flew towards Orion he teleported and disappeared much to Twilight's anger.

"He's gone!" Spitfire gasped.

"He'll be back," Twilight growled in the meantime we have a wounded rebel to take care of.

Soarin dropped Thunder at Twilight's feet and Thunder gulped in fear and let out a nervous chuckle as Twilight approached him with a look of fury on her face.

"You have a LOT to answer for Thunder!"

**I will have Ash's full backstory in a later chapter but I'm trying to drop small peaces here and there to help explain why he is this way and why Screwball feels she can still help him. Hope you all have a good Easter and stay safe. **


	15. Chapter 15

**So I had to rewrite the entire second half of this chapter because when I was about to click save on it I pressed the wrong button and lost everything I had spent a whole hour typing on. The song in this chapter was supposed to go a different way but after having to rewrite the whole second half the lyrics ended up different from what I had originally wrote. Hope you like it. **

Shadow Reaper marched up to the room that Screwball was being kept in, shooting a blast from his horn he broke the door down startling the young filly inside.

"You brought them here didn't you?" Shadow growled as he marched toward Screwball, pinning her into a corner.

"No, I didn't I swear," Screwball cried.

"LIAR!" Shadow Growled using his magic he levitated Screwball in the air and started suffocating her. "That's why your really here isn't it? To get close to Ash, make him vulnerable and then report back to the rebels when to attack?"

"I... didn't know they were coming... I swear... I have nothing to do with them." Screwball coughed, she was about to pass out, Shadow was going to kill her, she could see it in his eyes.

"Where is the base, you rebel spy?" Shadow growled brushing off her pleas "TELL ME! I promise to make your death quick."

"LET GO OF HER NOW!" Shadow suddenly found himself being blasted into a wall. Screwball fell to the ground panting for air as she looked up to see her rescuer just happened to be Ash.

As Shadow picked himself off the floor Ash used his magic to pin him against the wall, Ash pressed his horn against Shadow's neck as he glared daggers into his second in command. "I thought I made it very clear that no harm was to come to our guest, DID'T I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!?"

"She is with them!" Shadow roared back. "Why else do you think she came here? She was a student of the former princess. The daughter of one of her best friends, she has every reason to try to overthrow you."

Using a levitation spell, Ash threw Shadow across the room, slamming him into a mirror and causing it to shatter. "Do you forget Shadow who it was that freed us from our prison? Who possesses dark magic in order to get through our force field, _and _who is the daughter of chaos itself? Discord has enough dark magic to defeat me being the lord of chaos. If Screwball has his magic than she could easily take me by herself, she wouldn't waste her time with a stupid rebellion. Yet she hasn't laid one hoof on me.

"No," Shadow growled "She is just filling your mind with nonsense."

"I'm not an idiot Shadow Reaper, I know a threat when I see one. The only question I should ask is, are _you _a threat to me?"

With that Shadow went silent and bowed to his king, knowing if he opened up his mouth again he risked his own demise. As Shadow bowed Ash gave him one last threat.

"I will show mercy on you this one time Shadow, but you lay a hoof on Screwball again, and I swear to Equestria, it will be the last thing you ever do on this Earth, you understand me Shadow?"

With a growl underneath his breath Shadow nodded "I understand."

"Now get out before I change my mind."

Shadow bowed again and left his king's presence. When Shadow was out of his earshot Shadow spoke "I understand you might not be the king I thought you would be."

Ash offered Screwball his hoof as he helped her off the floor. "Are you okay?"

"I am now, thank you."

"This has been now the second time I have spared your life."

"How do you know I am not a threat to you though?"

"As I told Shadow, you are the daughter of Chaos. I was still a student of Celestia's when Discord first spread his chaos across Equestria, I am very familiar with what he can do. You may be a Earth pony, but you possess his powers, which is the only explanation for why you can do what you do. You could easily destroy me with your magic Screwball, the fact that you haven't yet is proof enough to me that you are not a threat."

"Your right Ash, I don't want to destroy you. In fact I am the only pony in Equestria that is actually trying to help you. Look at your second in command Ash, you really think he is loyal to you? He disobeyed a direct order from you by attacking me. Are you sure he is loyal to you, or the power he put you in?"

"Shadow Reaper was the head of the school of Dark magic, he was the one that found me when I was kicked out of Celestia's school of magic, he was the one that put me into power. Why would he do that if he was not loyal to me?"

"Maybe he saw you as the key to take Equestria?"

"Well they were the only ones who truly gave me what I wanted."

"Are you sure this is what you want?" Screwball responded "Is having every pony in Equestria fear you, to have a rebellion rising against you, is this what you want?"

"IT'S NO BETTER THAN THE LIFE I LIVED BEFORE!" Ash shouted.

"Is this really though what will make you happy? I can sense it in you Ash, deep down, you want more than this. You might not see it right now, but part of that student Celestia loved is still in there, the one that wants to make her proud."

"That Ash is long gone Screwball."

"I don't believe that, and deep down, you don't believe that either. You are hurting Ash, and even though you don't want to admit it I can sense it. I don't know how you were hurt, but I hope that in time you can learn to forgive those that wronged you and heal. This dark path you are taking, this anger, this hatred, there is only one way it is going to end, and I care for you to much for that to happen."

"You know _nothing _of what I went through."

"I know more than what you think, we are alike remember, we both are oddities in this world. If any pony truly understands you, it's me."

With that Screwball left leaving Ash alone again to think about what Screwball said. The words that stuck with him the most was when Screwball said she actually cared for him, the pony that killed her princess and nearly killed her mother. How could this strange pony, who he took everything away with truly care for him and want to help him? His heart was stone, yet the more he was around Screwball the more fragile his heart became.

"Get a grip on yourself Ash, she is wrong." Ash tried to convince himself "This school of magic gave me everything I wanted, this is your happiness, do not let her fear and the fact she cares get to you." He paused as he looked up towards the sun and sighed "Yet, why do you keep her around, if you didn't think she might actually be right?"

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF EQUESTRIA WAS YOU THINKING!?" Twilight screamed at Thunder once they arrived back to Zecora's cottage. "You nearly got yourself killed and threatened our whole rebellion!"

Thunder hung his head in shame as Zecora worked on creating a potion to deal with Thunder's injuries. "I thought with my speed I could take them."

"Thunder, you can't just barge in and attack head on, a successful attack takes strategy. Like the game of chess each piece moves a different way. You can't win on just one style of attack. To win the game of chess you have to strategize your each move if your going to win. You though didn't strategize you just barged in with only one style of attack and nearly paid the ultimate price for it."

"WELL MAYBE I WOULDN'T HAVE IF WE ORIGINALLY ATTACKED LIKE I SUGGESTED!"

Every Pony gasped when Thunder snapped at the princess like that. Thunder also gasped and his eyes widened in fear when he realized his mistake.

"Your majesty I..."

Twilight held her hoof up silencing him, Twilight didn't say a word for a few seconds, instead just glaring at him with dagger like eyes.

"Thunder, I am not only the leader of this rebellion I am your princess, you don't have to agree with my decisions, but I expect you to obey them. You disobeyed a direct order and as a result put us all in danger and nearly got yourself killed in the process.

"I was just trying to..."

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE TRYING TO DO THUNDER!" Twilight yelled before taking a deep breath and calming down. "We are all trying to save Equestria, but we only have one shot at this, we have to think our attack through carefully."

"And the longer you think it through Equestria suffers."

"And if we fail Equestria will suffer forever. Ash's army is bigger, and their magic is stronger, we won't be able to beat him on magic or speed alone, if we are going to beat him we are going to have to outwit and out smart him, and to do that we are going to have to work as a team. The only question is Thunder, are you on my team?"

Thunder gasped and was offended at that question. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm on your team."

"Then act like it."

Thunder gasped again before storming out. He couldn't believe Twilight would think he wasn't on her team. Orion nearly killed him too, or did she forget that? He knew he messed up, but did he really mess up so bad that Twilight couldn't tell what team he was own?

Angry, Thunder started beating his head and kicking his hindquarters against the trees next to Zecora's house.

Back inside Twilight was starting to feel a little guilty over the way she reacted to Thunder. "Do you think I was a little to harsh on him Spike?"

"Maybe a little."

"I'm just scared SPike, and Thunder's actions really put us in danger."

"We are all scared Twilight, but you do know Thunder meant well. Every ponies emotions are high right now, we are in a battle we don't know if we are going to win. when our emotions are high we tend to make mistakes we wouldn't make with a clear mind."

"Your right Spike. I should have came to him more understanding and supportive instead of angry, I need to apologize to him.

Twilight walked outside to look for Thunder, when she found him she paused and was surprised to see him attacking Zecora's trees.

"Why... can't... I... do... anything... right?"

Twilight was taken aback by this, was this what Thunder really thought about himself at this moment, that he couldn't do anything right? Did she hurt him that bad. She was about to go up and talk to him when she saw him stop, sit down and look up at the sky and start singing.

_All my life I have been confused of what I am. I say I have two talents yet I am a sham._

A vision of Thunder showed a much younger Thunder flying through the tracks in Cloudsdale, he was faster then every other pony and it wasn't even close, he won the race by nearly an entire lap. Every pony in the stands cheered for him.

_I could have been the greatest athlete Equestria had ever seen. But I chose a different path, and it hasn't gone the way that it would seem._

The next vision showed the other Pegasus ponies laughing at Thunder when he quit the team and flew off, refusing to look back.

_The other ponies laughed at me, Thunder this isn't what your meant to be. I drowned them out, told them I would show them they would see._

The next vision showed him crying holding a dead baby bird in his hooves.

_They didn't understand why I chose the path, The truth behind it was to dark. They would never understand, the story about that little lark. _

_And how I couldn't live with my past sins, I knew I had to forgive myself to live with myself again._

_I swore I would make up for my past, I left my old life behind and I never looked back_

_I had to prove myself, show the world what I could do. I had to prove myself, so that the sins of my past would fall through. _

_If I was going to make up for my past sins. I had to fight and I had to win._

_I had to prove myself, but I just didn't know how._

The next vision showed Thunder in college, getting the grade back on one of his tests, only to see in his horror that it was a D.

_I studied day and night until my brain fried, but I just couldn't seem get it no matter how hard I tried._

The next vision showed him leaving college a failure. Crying with his head lowered in shame as he left the campus.

_I gave up everything to make things right, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't make my dream take flight_

_I'm the fastest flyer Equestria ever seen but I still couldn't win this race. How could I look in a mirror every night, when I can't even look myself in the face!_

_I couldn't prove myself, I couldn't show the world what I could do. I couldn't prove myself, the sins of my past never fell through. _

_I couldn't make up for my past sins. I tried to fight but I just couldn't win. _

_I couldn't prove myself, and I still don't know how._

_How can I continue to lie to her face, how can I really tell her how I got here in the first place._

The next vision shows Thunder and Raindow Dash flying through a cloud laughing and smiling. They pause to rest on a cloud and stare into each others eyes lost in their love.

_She thinks the world of my and I do with her, but if I tell the truth will I lose her?_

_I have to prove I am worthy of her love, I have to prove I'm worth her dreaming of. _

_I'm tired of being a joke a sham. I got to prove I'm really who I say I am! _

_I have to prove myself, I need to show the world what I can do, I got to prove myself, so the sins of my past can fall through. _

_I need to make up for my past sins, I need to fight, I need to win. _

_I need to prove myself, and this is the only way how!"_

Thunder sat down and looked down at the ground as a tear fell from his eye

_I need to prove myself, _

_I need to prove myself. _

As Thunder's song ended Twilight walked up behind him and sat down to his right. "You don't need to prove yourself to any pony Thunder."

Thunder let out a small scream and jumped up, startled to discover Twilight had listened in on him. "Twilight? How much did you hear?"

"Everything? So now I must know, Why do you feel you must prove yourself? And what are you trying to prove?"

Thunder sighed as he sat down. "I guess I have no choice now. Promise me though, if I tell you the truth, you won't tell Rainbow Dash?"

"It's not my place to say, it's yours. But let me warn you, secrets are not good for any relationship, if you are keeping secrets and Rainbow Dash finds out before you tell her, that will create a hole in your relationship you might never be able to repair. Now tell me the story about this lark."

Thunder sighed. "I lied when I said my cutie mark meant I had two talents. It just means I'm fast."

"Then why did you tell every pony it does?

Thunder sighed "I was the fastest pony in all of Cloudsdale. I was doing a race though with the rest of my fellow Pegasi in a competition in Canterlot. I was practicing outside the palace garden my speed when I accidentally misjudged the distance between me and a tree branch. I knocked this nest that held a baby meadow lark off the branch and it plummeted to the ground. Struck with guilt I tried everything to nurse that bird back to health. But I failed, the baby meadow lark died and it was my fault."

"I left the team after that competition, I couldn't let my speed hurt another animal again. So i decided instead I would dedicate the rest of my life to helping animals instead of racing. When I went to collage I majored in animal science, all my old school friends thought I was nuts. They said I was meant to be a Wonder Bolt, told me with my speed I could be the greatest Wonder Bolt Equestria had ever seen. I wanted to tell them about the bird, but I was to ashamed, so I just told them my cutie mark meant I had two talents, speed and animal care."

"But you didn't make the grades did you?"

"I studied and studied as much as I could but I just couldn't get it. But I couldn't let that little lark go. I wanted to make it up to that bird, so when I dropped out, I moved to Ponyville. That's when I met Fluttershy, I told her about my past, and told her that despite not having a degree if she could give me a job anyway. So she put me at the lowest ranking job at her clinic, cleaning the cages and making food. While I was grateful and enjoyed doing it, I thought I could eventually work my way up to caretaker, but as the years has past, I'm still at the same position I was when I started.

"Have you talked to Fluttershy?"

"I have, more than once, but she says that moving up takes time and I need to prove I am ready for the next step. When she introduced me to Rainbow Dash, I knew that Rainbow Dash was well out of my league. But I was in love with her so I did the only thing I thought I could do in order to win her over, I lied."

"You told her that your cutie mark had two meaning and you was a animal expert like Fluttershy." Twilight realized.

"I made Fluttershy make a vow not to tell her about my past, that to let Rainbow Dash think I was this awesome pony worthy of her. If she knew I was this no pony, this failure who only got to where she did out of her own guilt, she would not want anything to do with me."

"How do you know that? You never gave her a chance to know the real you."

"Get a look at me Twilight, I am a fraud, you think she would want anything to do with me if she knew the real reason I am working for Fluttershy. Fluttershy is the only other pony in Equestria that knows about my past, even Screwball doesn't know the truth. I am trying hard to work my way up not only so I can truly forgive myself for my past, but to prove that I am some pony worthy of Rainbow Dash's love. I have never done anything right in my life these past few years Twilight, by trying to take Ash out on my own, by trying to work my way up to caretaker at Fluttershy's clinic, I can finally prove I am worthy of Rainbow's love, and finally be at peace with who I am."

Twilight was shocked at how low Thunder truly felt about himself, this was not at all like the pony Rainbow bragged to her about. "Thunder I can't imagine how you feel about yourself, but I can tell you this, If Rainbow truly loves you, than she will love you for what you truly are, not what you pretend to be."

"I'm so far down this hole, if I break the news to her now, I don't know if she will ever accept it."

"You don't know if you don't try, but I do know you can't keep lying to her."

"Not every pony can be perfect like you Twilight."

Twilight was shocked at that remark. "I am not perfect. I have made several mistakes, I have let several ponies down! That makes me a pony. But that doesn't mean when you make a mistake that you must try to make up for it, that means you have to live with it, learn from it and move on. Your going to make mistakes, but you can't try to hide them from any pony."

Thunder sighed "Your right, but what if? What if I do lose her if i tell her the truth?"

"Then you will just have to live with it."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

Twilight and Thunder stayed quite for a few seconds before Twilight spoke again. "You know I made a mistake a few minutes too you know."

"What was that?"

"When I yelled at you."

Thunder was shocked "But I deserved it."

"Not as much as I yelled though. I know you meant well, and I know you was scared for Equstria. You know, I'm scared to, I have never experienced a danger of this magnitude before. And with him being a ex student of Celestia's and knowing more magic than even me, I.. I honestly don't know how to beat him. When I yelled at you, it was more out of my own fear, and I overdid it, I know you are on our team, and I shouldn't have questioned that."

"It's okay," Thunder replied then he got a idea. "You said you don't know how to beat him, but Celestia did before, you think she can help you?"

"I don't want to get her dragged into this Thunder, she is retired."

"True, but you might have to, what if Celestia is the only one with the secret to beating him."

"Your suggesting..."

"Find Celestia and Luna. They know Ash better than any of us, learn his secrets, then maybe you will know what it will take to beat him."

Twilight sighed. "I really didn't want to get them involved."

"But..."

"But if it's the only way to beat Ash then, let's do it."

**Original song title "Prove myself." **

**I will be going back to every other week updates for a couple of chapters since I am about to start a new story. But I am close to finishing up another one of my stories so as soon as I am done with that I will go back to weekly updates for this story. So just be patient until then and I will see you next time. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Before I begin, Happy Birthday to one of my biggest followers Riverajacobed1, even if you don't see this till afterwards hope you have a great 20th Birthday. **

_A younger Ash found himself learning a growth spell under princess Celestia. By planting a tiny seed Ash fired a blast that caused the tiny seed to turn into a giant Orchid tree. _

_"Well done my prized pupil, your skills are growing more and more each day." _

_"Don't think she really cares about you." Suddenly the room went dark and male three unicorns now stood where Celestia once did, one was a blue unicorn with a white mane with a wolf cutie mark. The second was a black unicorn with a golden mane and a orchid cutie mark. The third was a orange unicorn with a blue mane and a crown cutie mark. "She is just taking pity on you because she found you on the streets." _

_"That's not true," Ash snapped "Celestia cares for me, she saved me, she is the closest thing to a mother I have." _

_"You really think she could care for some pony with a face like yours?" The second unicorn mocked as the three circled the young Ash "A unicorn so ugly even their own mother didn't want them?" _

_"That must be so sad having a face not even a mother could love." The first unicorn mocked._

_"Stop it." _

_"You really think any pony will accept you?" The third unicorn laughed "You are nothing but a ugly street rat that should crawl back to the sewer where you belong. You don't belong in this school, you don't belong in Canterlot, you don't belong anywhere." _

_"I SAID STOP!" Suddenly Ash shot out a blast that caused the entire room to glow a blinding white. When the light cleared and Ash could see again he gasped when he saw nothing but scorch marks where the three bullies once stood. _

_"ASH!" Ash turned around, tears streaming down his eyes as he saw a angry Celestia and Luna behind him. "How could you?" _

_"I'm sorry," Ash cried "They were being mean to me, I didn't mean to." _

_"You should go." _

_"But," _

_"GO!"_

Ash shot up in his bed and gasped, it was only a nightmare but it might as well been real. It was a deed similar to that of his dream that got him expelled from Celestia's school of magic to begin with. Only difference was the dream didn't involve _her. _

Sighing Ash got out of bed and walked to his throne room balcony. Looking up to the sky his mind thought back to the filly that he fought for that day, the girl that he fought to try to defend her honor, and as a result got himself kicked out of the school in the process.

"Star Gazer," Even after all these years he could never forget how pretty she was. She had bright yellow fur that glowed when the sun hit it just right, and a mane that was a mix of crimson and silver, and a lone star cutie mark that sparkled like the real thing. She was the most beautiful pony Ash had ever known, and his best friend. He never meant for things to go as far as they did that day, all he did was fight to defend her honor from those bullies. But his one action cost him everything, and sent him down the course of action that he found himself in today.

"I have everything I ever dreamed of, a kingdom, power, but I am not happy," Ash looked up at the stars again and cried out as if he was talking to her "And I don't know why? I never meant for things to be this way, I tried to do things the right way, I tried to be the pony that Celestia wanted me to be, the pony you saw in me. But I failed, and I don't think I can ever go back to the pony I used to be." Ash lowered his head as tears fell from his eyes "I'm sorry, I let you down."

Screwball was fast asleep in her bed when suddenly Luna appeared in her dreams. Luna looked older than when she left the thrown, with grey streaks showing up in her mane and her face sporting some wrinkles, her mane no longer flowed behind her either.

_"Screwball!"_

_"Luna?" Screwball gasped "But how are you in my dreams I thought you no longer did that?" _

_"Just because I am no longer a princess doesn't mean I no longer perform my special skill that is entering dreams. I need to let you know, Ash is more that what he seems. You must find the truth of his past in order to save him." _

_"He will not let me in on his past, I have tried desperately to try to get him to open up but he refuses." _

_"His past haunts him daily, every night he has nightmares about it. It is a nightmare I sadly helped create. But you can save him. Right now he is at his most vulnerable you must act now if you have any shot at finding out what you need to no. Now go Screwball. Go and help fix what I helped create. Wake up!" _

Screwball shot up in her bed gasping, Luna was right she had to act now. That rebellion came so close to messing up everything she was working to try to do. If she could get through to Ash and fix whatever it is that made him be what he is now, than she can get him to lower the force field and surrender peacefully without there being no more blood shed. Maybe she could even befriend him like her mother did with Discord. Minus the next step do to the legal issues that would cause of course.

Screwball found Ash staring out the balcony in his throne room, gazing at the stars. Ash didn't even turn around to look at her, but he still sensed she was there.

"What are you doing up?"

"A dream,"

"Same," Ash sighed as he scooted over to make room for Screwball to join him by his side. Screwball looked up at the stars with Ash and watched as they sparkled in the night sky.

"I had a friend, Star Gazer," Ash spoke almost with a chuckle at remembering his old friend "She loved the stars more than any pony I knew. She would spend half the night just staring at them. She could name you every star in the sky. She was one of the best ponies I ever knew, as well as most beautiful."

"Did you and Star Gazer have a relationship?"

"We were the best of friends but nothing more, I would have loved to have it blossom into more," Ash then lowered his head as if remembering a bad memory "but it just never did."

"How come?"

"It just never did!" Ash snapped as he turned his head, really wanting to change the subject. Ash closed his eyes as tears fell from his face. "Ponies like me never get the type of relationships other ponies get. We never get to find love."

"Who says you can't?"

"Look at me!" Ash snapped turning to Screwball "Look at me! This face, this cursed face is why!"

Screwball looked at Ash's deformed face and it was starting to click on her. "Is your face the reason why you are what you are now?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ash please, I want to help you."

"I'm past help," tears was spilling down his face faster, he really wanted to drop this but Screwball kept persisting.

"No pony is past help, if you please just let me in on what happened."

"YES MY FACE IS THE WHOLE REASON FOR MY TROUBLES OKAY!" Ash blew up. Turning away from Screwball he set down and started weeping "Now leave me alone."

Screwball went silent, how could one's deformities cause him to do the things he did. There had to be more to this. Putting a comforting hoof on Ash's shoulders, she sat down next to him, and without saying a word encouraged him to finally open up.

"You really want to know what happened do you?"

"I just want to try to make things right."

"You truly are a stubborn pony you know that? You really think you can fix what has been done to me?"

"Well I can't unless you truly tell me what happened."

"Fine, I will tell you."

Twilight took Cadance, Shining armor, Flurry Heart, Twixie, Sweety Bell, and Starlight Glimmer with her to Silver Soals where Celestia and Luna had retired to, it wasn't easy finding where Celstia's and Luna lived since they decided to live the rest of their days in a simple cottage instead of the castle they shared for over a thousand years, but after asking the locals they found the two living in a cottage on a beach with ocean front property.

Twilight had decided to only take a few of her fellow rebels and left Spike in chargeof the others while she was gone in case a attack happened close to Canterlot and they wasn't nearby to stop interfere. Knocking on the door Twilight waited at the front porch anxious and nervous at the same time to see her old mentor for the first time since taking her place as Princess of Equestria.

As the door opened Twilight was surprised to see that Celestia looked more aged since she retired as Princess, her mane no longer floated like magic, and was more grey, and she had wrinkles on her face and bags under her eyes.

"Celestia?" Twilight gasped.

Celestia's eyes went wide and she let out a gasp as she wrapped Twilight in a hug "Twilight Sparkle? My old student, oh it's been years!"

"Yes, it has been a while," Twilight replied as she released the hug.

"You look different from when we last saw you Celestia," Sweetie Bell spoke.

"Yes, I know," Celestia replied with a sad sigh as she stepped aside to let Twilight and her friends in "I'm afraid my age is finally starting to catch up with me." Celestia turned to her left and hollered at a distance toward her sister. "Luna Twilight is here with some guest, fetch them some tea will you please?" Turning back towards her guest she continued speaking "Once me and Luna retired as princess, the Alicorn magic that has kept us alive for thousands of years has started to lose it's magic, and we have finally started to age like normal ponies."

"But you aren't about to kick the bucket yet are you Celestia?" Flurry Heart asked starting to get really sad

Celestia just laughed as she sat down and ushered for the other ponies to do so. "Oh no, me and my sister still got some years left in us, but that is why it was time for us to retire, I had sensed my Alicorn magic was starting to wear down and as a result I knew it was time for Twilight to take over."

"Alicorn magic doesn't last forever?" Twilight replied surprised.

Celestia laughed again. "Oh Twilight, outside of Flurry Heart no pony has ever been born a Alicorn, we aren't born with the magic a Alicorn possesses, and as a result we can only hold on to it for a certain amount of time before it starts to wear down. You'll understand someday of your own Twilight. Speaking of which, it's time to get down to business, the reason why you are here."

"I wish it was on better circumstances I'm afraid," Twilight started to say when Luna arrived with some tea for all of their guest. Like Celestia she was also showing her age with a graying mane and some wrinkles on her face.

"We already know," Luna replied "Ash is back."

"But, how do you know?" Starlight asked.

"Just because we are retired doesn't mean we are out of touch." Luna replied "I can still visit ponies dreams, and I have been seeing my sister and I in Ash's quite a bit lately. We know he has returned and we know that Screwball is doing everything she can to reform him."

"Screwball is with Ash?" Twilight gasped.

"She is in the castle with him as we speak doing everything she can to reform him."

"I don't know if a pony like that can change."

Celestia frowned when she heard that. "Twilight, I'm surprised at you, you are in a room with three reformed ponies that you helped reform. Starlight, Twixie, and my sister, and you seriously think Ash can't change? Has the stress of being princess made you forget what you once was capable of performing?"

Twilight went silent unable to speak as Celestia continued "Ash was like you Twilight, he wasn't just a student of mine, he was my prized student, I loved him the same way I loved you. But he lost his way, and sadly me and Luna are the responsible for it."

"No, that can't be true," Twilight gasped "You and Luna always helped us find the best in each other, you couldn't have let any pony down."

Celestia let her head down as a look of guilt came across her face "If only that was true."

"Celestia," Cadance asked concerned "What happened with Ash?"

"If I tell you all, you must promise me, that you will fight to save Ash from what he has become, he is not the monster you all think he is, he is lost, he is hurting, save him."

"We will try," Shining armor replied. "But please Celestia, we need to know what happened."

Celestia sighed "In order for you to truly understand the pain Ash has gone through in his life, I need to take you back to the beginning, from when I first met Ash."

**Next chapter we will finally get Ash's long awaited backstory. I will try to keep it no longer than two chapters but if I need to extend it to three in order to further develop his past I will. This upcoming chapter has been a long time in the making so don't go anywhere. **


	17. Chapter 17

**As mentioned Ash's backstory is going to be two chapters at the least. This first chapter is going to be narrated by Celestia. **

Me_ and Luna was heading to Manehatten for some business. We had just arrived when we stumbled upon a angry mob attacking some pony and hurling insults at him. _

"Sewer rat!"

"Freak show!"

"Kick him in the muzzle again!"

"Filthy little thief!"

The sight of such a large crowd acting in such a fiendish way attracted the attention of Celestia and Luna. Walking over to the scene the two royal princesses started pushing their way through the crowd.

"What is going on here!?" Celestia demanded.

"We are teaching this little street thief what happens when he tries to steal from us!" The main stallion leading the assault replied.

The two princesses eyes lit up in horror when they saw that the pony being assaulted was a foal no older than eight years old.

"For pony's sake he's just a kid!" Luna yelled

"A kid who is a thief!" The stallion argued back as he kicked the foal in the face again.

Luna had seen enough.

"ENOUGH!" Luna yelled, her voice echoing through the crowd causing them all to step back in fear "YOU ARE ALL GOING TO LEAVE THIS KID ALONE OR YOU WILL ALL BE CHARGED WITH CHILD ABUSE AND ASSAULT ON A MINOR!"

"But your majesty," The stallion tried to argue causing Luna to yell again.

"LEAVE!"

The whole crowd suddenly scattered as Celestia bent down to check on the foal who was still laying on the ground curled in a ball. She noticed that the pony had a deformed face, but that wasn't what concerned her, it was the fact that his muzzle was bloodied and he had a black eye and bruises all over his face and body.

Celestia turned to one of her guards accompanying her on her trip. "Golden Shield get me some bandages quickly."

"Yes your majesty."

Extending the boy her hoof Celestia helped the foal to his feet. As soon as Golden Shield returned from the chariot with some bandages, Celestia focused on cleaning the boy's wounds.

"What's your name son?"

"Ash."

Celestia looked in Ash's bag and saw all that he had stolen was a couple of pears.

"Ash, do you have any family at all?"

"No your majesty, it's only me. That's why I had to steal, I was starving, I only took two pears, I didn't take any money, I swear."

Celestia was shocked when she heard this, this was a young boy, on his own forced to steal just in order to eat. "Ash, how does a young boy like you end up here on the streets?"

"I've been here as long as I can remember, no orphanage or foster family will take me in. They take one look at my face, and the instantly fear me. They call me a monster, a demon. Even my name Ash, I was told I got my name because I am dirty and filthy like ash."

Celestia was horrified with what this young pony was telling her. This young pony was being shunned by society just because of how he looked. Bending down to the young pony she talked to him in a loving voice. "Let me tell you something Ash, I have a pet Phoenix, and you know what happens to a Phoenix when it dies?"

Ash shook his head no.

"It turns to ash, but what happens next is one of the most glorious things you will ever see. Out of the ashes the Phoenix resurrects into a powerful fiery bird that is one of the most beautiful things you will ever see. Right now, you are the ash a Phoenix turns to when it dies, but with my help you can rise into something beautiful, something powerful. You can rise from the ashes into something amazing."

"You really think I am capable of that."

"You can be with me." Celestia smiled as she put a hoof on his shoulder. "Ash I am willing to take me in as my student, you will live with me and my sister, and if you promise to leave your life of stealing behind I can teach you everything I know."

Tears welled into Ash's eyes, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, some pony was finally about to take a chance on him and give him a home. Not just any pony either, the princess herself.

"I promise."

_I had felt a happiness I had never felt before that day. Ash was the first pony I had ever taken under my wing. Over time I started seeing him as if he was my own foal. Over the next few weeks this scared foal's whole attitude and view on life changed. He was happy, excited, every morning he greeted me with the biggest smile on his face ready for what I was to teach him next. Over time I started teaching him magic, simple spells to start of course but over time I started teaching him more advanced stuff. After two years of being my personal apprentice, he had such a new positive attitude that I thought he was ready to join my school of magic. _

At the royal dinner table one evening Celestia greeted Ash with the news.

"Ash, I got something very exciting to tell you today."

"Your finally going to teach me that teleportation spell I've been asking about?" Ash asked lighting up.

Celestia just chuckled "No, not yet at least. I have decided to let you enroll in my school of magic. There you will learn magic under the greatest masters of the craft."

"But your majesty?" Ash's face suddenly drooped "I'm perfectly happy it just being you and Princess Luna teaching me."

"Me and my sister are princesses Ash." Luna replied "With our duties as Princesses of Equestria it's hard to make time to teach you everything you need. Me and Celestia run the school together so we will still be overseeing all your lessons but you will be taught by more than just us."

"We think this is a great opportunity for you to not just grow in your studies but also a great opportunity for you to make friends." Celestia replied

"I, I don't know." Ash answered nervously "What if.. What if ponies treat me like they did when I was on the street?"

"Ash, darling, I know it must be scary knowing your past, but me and Luna both agree you are ready for this next step. Do you trust us?"

With a small smile Ash nodded "Always."

"Then I know you will do just fine."

_Ash passed his entrance exam with flying colors, his test was the same as yours Twilight, hatch a egg with his magic. Despite him not being my own foal I felt the same joy a mother would have for their own child watching him succeed in his dream. The face he made when he perfected his spell and the joy he felt running up and wrapping a warm hug around me still warms my heart to this day. I truly felt like he was ready to make this next very important leap in his journey. How wrong I really was though." _

"Have fun Ash," Celestia said wrapping a hug around Ash's next "And promise me you will make several friends."

"I will your majesty, I promise."

"Ash, you have lived with us for two years now, you have earned the right to just call me Celestia."

"Okay, Celestia." Ash replied breaking the hug.

"Me and Celestia have a meeting with the school board so you will have to walk home yourself, but we won't be held up to long I promise," Luna replied.

"Understood," Ash waved by as he ran into the school a big smile on his face. After he was out of sight Luna turned to Celestia.

"Sister, are you sure he is ready for this big of a step?"

"He will never grow unless he is willing to make some friends of his own."

"You remember how he was when we found him though, people attacked him on his looks alone, what if these other ponies treat him the same way?"

"I understand your fear dear sister, but if he is ever going to grow, then he had to take this chance and hope that the rest of Equestria sees him the way we do."

"I hope your right," Luna replied nervous, still unsure if Ash or the school was ready "I sure hope your right."

Ash walked into the school, a giant grin on his face as he walked to his desk and set his pouch down on the floor next to him. The second a pony sat down in the seat next to him, Ash would extend his hoof in friendship.

"Hi, I'm Ash, what's your name?" Ash asked to the blue pony that sat next to him. The pony looked at Ash in confusion, then his face lit up in shock at the sight of Ash's deformed face. Instantly the pony got up and ran to a desk of the farther side of class. Ash's smile quickly dropped but he was desperate to try again, not wanting to let Celestia down. Two more ponies, a black one and a orange one sat down at the desks to his left and right, with both ponies Ash offered his hoof in friendship.

"I'm Ash, what are your names?"

The first pony didn't look up at first as he spoke "Crown Jewel." Crown Jewel than looked up and when he saw Ash's face he instantly fell out of his chair.

"Oh, are you okay?" Ash replied concerned, getting up out of his chair and extending his hoof to help him up. Crown Jewel though just slapped his hoof away. "Don't touch me, what... what are you?"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked hurt "I'm a unicorn like you."

"Your not a unicorn." Crown Jewel shot back "Look at your face, no unicorn would ever have a face like that."

Ash could feel tears forming in his eyes as the other unicorn to his right chimed in.

"I bet he's a changeling, or a sewer monster."

"I bet some chemicals fell on a pile of garbage and it came to life and that is what it formed." The first unicorn he tried to befriend replied.

"Stop," Ash responded, trying his best to hold his tears in. "Just stop."

Feeling like he was on the verge of bursting Ash ran towards the door as the teacher was just walking in.

"Okay class take your seat... Hey!" The teacher turned and stared in confusion as Ash ran right past him, tears running down his face and sobbing as the three other unicorns taunted him.

"Changeling!"

"Sewer monster!"

"Walking piece of garbage!"

Ash didn't return to class the rest of the day, instead he spent the rest of the day hiding in the janitors closet weeping. This was Manehatten all over again, ponies judging him, ridiculing him, all because he looked different from them.

"Why does every pony treat me like this?" Ash cried "What have I done to deserve this?"

Ash didn't leave from his spot until he heard the bell ring at the end of the day. Quietly attempting to sneak out without any pony noticing Ash made his way to the exit. Unfortunately for him, the second he walked outside the three ponies from before spotted him.

"There he is," The blue pony with a wolf cutie mark replied, "After him!" The three ponies started chasing after Ash, causing him to run as fast as his hooves could take him. He didn't know what these ponies was planning to do to him but he sure wasn't planning on finding out. Approaching a back ally Ash turned to his right to attempt to lose them. He suddenly froze in place when he saw Crown jewel teleport in front of him.

"Going somewhere freak show?"

"Please, just leave me be!" Ash begged backing away "I'm not looking for any trouble."

"Really? Ash felt himself back into another pony, turning around he saw the black pony with the orchid tree cutie mark grab onto him from behind. "Because your face certainly says otherwise.

"Crown Jewel, Orchid Plum and I are going to have real fun with you, freak show," The blue pony replied.

"Please, I didn't ask to look this way, I'm just a kid."

"No, your not a kid," Crown Jewel replied, "your a piece a trash that came to life and crawled out of the dumpster, and after we're through with you, your going to be crawling back to where you came from," Crown Jewel turned towards the blue pony "Moonlight get the sack."

"Please, don't!" Ash cried. Before Ash knew it Moonlight put a potato sack over his head, the sack only had eye holes and a muzzle hole for him to breath. Ash struggled to try to free himself but Orchid Plum held on tight as the other two laughed and tied string around the bag to tighten it around him. Moonlight then grabbed Ash by his hind legs while Orchid held on to his front and they pinned him down to the ground. Ash watched in horror as Crown Jewel pulled out a thing of glue and pored it over Ash's entire body, laughing the whole way through. After that deed was done Crown Jewel dragged out a bag of garbage, untying the bag he dumped the entire sack over Ash's body, the sticky smelly content stuck over his body thanks to the glue.

"Garbage monster!" Crown Jewel laughed.

"Worthless trash!" Moonlight added.

"You smell the way you look, hideous," Orchid finished, walking off as they laughed and taunted.

Ash just laid down for the next half hour on the street crying. He thought when he moved in with Celestia he was past the taunts, the humiliation, the attacks. Now, they had returned even worse then before. In Manehatten they just throw stuff at him and beat him, here they humiliated him.

"Why?" Ash wept, it was a question he asked himself everyday when he was living on the streets. Why did the world treat him this way? Why did they hate him just because he was different? Why did they never give him a chance? "Why does the world hate me?"

Ash had been humiliated before, but nothing like the walk back to the castle. Every pony that he passed would stare at him and laugh.

"Nice outfit freak!" One pony laughed

"You make that yourself?" Another one laughed. Ash held his head down low, to embarrassed to even look at the ponies laughing at him. He just wanted to get home and never go outside again.

_The scene when me and Luna returned home from our meeting is one I will never forget, no matter how many times I have tried. Walking up to Ash's room we expected to hear how much fun Ash had had and the many new friends he had made. Instead we was greeted with one of the most heartbreaking things I had ever witnessed in my thousand years as ruler of Equestria. Ash was sitting in his bed, using his magic to rip the glued on garbage from his coat, a bag tied over his head, and sobbing while the coat was ripping off with the trash._  
"Oh my goodness Ash!" Celestia cried running up to her student and adopted son. "What happened?"

"Boys from school did this to me." Ash sobbed

"Who did this?" Luna demanded furious that some pony would do this to another pony.

"Some boys named Crown Jewel, Orchid Plum, and Moonlight."

Using magic Celestia was able to remove the rest of the garbage from Ash's coat without ripping off any of his coat, then she removed the bag from Ash's head. She could see from the redness of his eyes he had been crying for at least an hour if not longer.

"I am so sorry this happened to you Ash." Celestia replied. "I really thought you would have a easier time than this making some friends."

"Why did you have to put me in that school? Why couldn't you just continue teaching me from home?"

"Ash, I can't." Celestia regretted to say "You need to make friends, and you can't do that if I continue to keep you locked up here in the castle."

"I never asked for any of this." Ash cried "I never wished to be this way."

"I know sweetie," Celestia whispered in a comforting voice "I know."

"Why does the world hate me?" Ash wrapped his arms around Celestia and sobbed in her shoulders "Why does the world hate me? I'm just a kid, I never asked to look this way!"

Luna sighed as she lowered her head. Celestia couldn't see it, but she could, Ash would never fit in with the rest of the school. "Sister, we need to talk."

Letting go of Ash Celestia went with Luna to the hallway and closed Ash's door so he couldn't here.

"Ash won't make it in the School of Magic."

"Don't give up yet Luna it's only been one day."

"And look what happened in just one day!" Luna snapped as she pointed towards Ash's room. "Poor kid's been traumatized and emotionally scarred for life. You saw what those kids did to him."

"Let me talk to their parents, I will ensure you they will never do anything like that again."

"It's not just those three though. You remember what was happening when we found him? He was being attacked by adults! They might would have very well beat him to death if we didn't intervene when we did. I hate to say this Celestia, I really do. But, he's better off just staying here. I can step down from my position at the school and teach him here."

"No Luna we run that school together, let me take care of this. I will ensure Ash will find a way to fit in at the school."

"You are a great Princess dear sister, and you got the most purest of hearts. But you can't force another pony's heart to change. No matter how much you lecture them, they will not change if they don't want to."

"I care deeply for your concern dear sister, but you need to have a little faith."

Luna sighed, when Celestia's mind was made up, it was hard for her to change it, she just hoped Celestia new what she was doing.

_The next morning before school even started I called a meeting with the parents of the three ponies that attacked Ash. I made it very clear the standards and expectations I had at my school, and how I would not accept any form of bullying or abuse from any of my students. _

"If I hear of any of you three ever doing anything like what you did to Ash again there will be extreme consequences up to possibly being expelled. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Celestia," the three ponies replied, their heads hung low.

Outside the office Ash waited eagerly to hear the news. As he was sitting and waiting a young filly walked up to him.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

Ash lifted his head and his eyes suddenly went wide when he saw the young filly. Her coat was yellow and her mane was a mix of crimson and silver. Ash felt like he just died because he swore his heart stopped when he laid eyes on this girl.

"Um.. um... um.. sure." Ash scooted over.

"Thanks," the young filly took a seat next to Ash and then extended her hoof. "I'm Star Gazer by the way."

"I'm Ash."

"Ash? That's a interesting name. I like it, it's unique. Hey, didn't I see you briefly in class yesterday."

"I don't know," Ash replied "Honestly I just want to forget yesterday ever happened."

"Well if you are in my class, your welcome to sit next to me."

"Really? Your not put off by my face?"

"Why would I? It's just a disability, most ponies have at least one. I've got dyslexia and I'm color blind, but that don't make me any different than any other pony. It's all what's inside of you that counts."

"Most ponies either run away or attack me when they see me. They think I'm a monster just because I look this way."

Star Gazer was saddened by this news, but she scooted closer to Ash and wrapped a hoof around him. "I don't think your a monster at all. What you need to do, is show them the real you. Once you do that then I promise you ponies around all of Equestria will be swarming to be your friend."

"You really think so?"

"You already have one." Star Gazer got up and grabbed her bag before walking off to her class. "Hope to see you in class Ash."

The three bullies from earlier walked out of the office their heads hung low from the embarrassment of being scolded by Celestia. Despite Celestia's threat though they still turned and glared daggers in Ash's eyes.

"This ain't over freak," Moonlight growled.

"Don't worry," Celestia replied as she put a encouraging hoof on Ash's shoulders. "I don't think they are going to be bothering you anymore." Celestia then looked down at Ash when she didn't get a response and saw that his eyes were widened and his mouth was to the floor.

"Ash? You okay?"

Snapping out of his trance he turned to Celestia "I think I just found the best pony ever."

_I didn't have time to ask because the bell rang and Ash had to hop up and get to class, but the look on his face at that moment gave me a good feeling that this was the beginning of a turn around for Ash at this school. Only it didn't last._

**I will be doing weekly updates now on this story until it's finished. Next chapter will be narrated by Ash and hopefully we will be able to complete his backstory in just two chapters. Oh and if you think what happened to Ash in this chapter was bad, you ain't seen nothing yet. **


	18. Chapter 18

***Looks at the word count* Holy crap over five thousand words. Yeah, this is definitely one of the longest chapters I have written, and guess what this is actually trimmed down compared to what I was planning. I actually had to cut out some scenes if I wanted to keep it a reasonable length and keep the backstory within two chapters. MAybe I will post a bonus chapter with the scenes I cut from this maybe not I don't know yet, you decide. Let's get to this! **

_Well, needless to say getting other ponies to see me the way Star Gazer saw me was a much more difficult task then we had imagined. Over the next six years the two of us must have tried every idea one could think of to gain friends. We held a talent show, we danced in the middle of the road, we volunteered at every charity event imaginable, we even put on a magic show but nothing worked._

"Come one, come all," A sixteen year old Ash shouted out to the crowed, he was wearing a black top hat and cloak and had a saw in his right hoof while Star Gazer was inside a box. " Watch as I, the amazing Ash will now saw my lovely and amazing assistant in half." Ash started sawing down the middle of the box, instead of being amazed though, the ponies passing the street look horrified.

"That horrible monster is about to murder that poor mare!" One mare screamed as she lunged at Ash, tackling him to the ground as other ponies stated to pile on him.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Star Gazer screamed stepping out of the box and pulling the ponies off of Ash. "It's a magic trick you idiots, the sawing in half gig is the oldest trick in the book!" Star Gazer pointed to the box and showed every pony the fake legs sticking out of the box.

"Well how was we supposed to know that." The mare that attacked Ash first replied "With the face of a monster you could forgive me for my rash actions."

"He's not a monster!" Star Gazer yelled as the mare walked off "He's a normal pony like you and me."

"Just give it up already." Ash sighed as he walked off defeated. "We've been trying this for six years now, I think it's obvious by now that you are the only other pony besides the two princesses that doesn't see me as a monster."

His head hung low Ash walked over to a hill and just sighed as he stared at the clouds. "I give up."

"We haven't tried everything," Star Gazer replied "We haven't tried holding a pet adoption, ponies love pets."

"Knowing me the ponies will think I'm a monster trying to eat the pets and call the cops on me. Face it Star, there is nothing that I can do to get the ponies of Equestria to see me as anything else but just a monster."

_Suddenly a storm suddenly moved in, the biggest storm that me and Star Gazer had ever seen. This wasn't your average wind and rain, this storm had wind strong enough to uproot a large tree, and rain hard enough to flood a street corner within minutes. That wasn't the worst part, the lightning was striking everything, trees, cottages, the middle of the street. This storm had every pony panicking and running towards the nearest storm cellar. _

"Why would the Pegasus ponies make a storm this strong?" Star Gazer shouted in fear.

"I don't know but we need to get somewhere fast."

_Suddenly we heard the sound of a loud boom, turning our heads we saw that a cottage was on fire from a lightning strike and a family of ponies was trapped inside due to a tree blocking the entrance. _

"Sweet Celestia," Star Gazer screamed "We have to do something."

"We will, follow me!"

Running over to the cottage Ash used his levitation spell to pull the tree loose enough for Star Gazer to get through. As Star Gazer ran inside Ash continued to try to move the tree, but so far he had only learned to levitate small to medium objects, this was by far the largest thing he had ever tried to levitate.

"It's no use," Ash panted as he stopped and tried to catch his breath "it's not budging anymore."

"You might not need to move it" Star Gazer replied as she lifted a young filly over the fallen tree with what little of a opening she had. She then did the same with a young stallion.

"Come on mom and dad, your next," Star Gazer replied taking the couple's hooves. Despite the parents being way bigger they were able to just squeeze their way out of the door enough to take Ash's hoof and be lifted over the tree stump.

"Now get out of there Star Gazer, hurry!"

_I have no idea where it came from, but suddenly we both heard the parents screaming in horror as a flood came rushing in and swept both me, the cottage and Star Gazer away. It happened so fast I can hardly remember the impact, all I know was that one second I'm reaching for Star Gazer's hoof and the next I'm under water trying desperately to swim up for air. _

"Star Gazer!" Ash screamed as he got to the surface. "Star Gazer where are you?"

_I had been beaten up, attacked and abused most of my life but at that moment I had never been more horrified than when I was right then looking for my only friend in the world. When I had surfaced all I saw was wood from the cottage floating on the top of the water. I wasn't the bravest pony in the world by no means but there was no way I was going to let my only friend die on me. Taking a deep breath and battling the powerful waters I dived back under. That's when I saw her, her hoof was trapped under a piece of debris and she was struggling hard to get it loose. The debris, which was the roof of the cottage was close to the same size as the tree I failed to fully move. I had never fully levitated anything this size but if I didn't right then Star Gazer would drown. I closed my eyes and I focused all my strength on the fallen roof and after what seemed like an eternity I got it free, grabbed her and rushed her to the surface. The feel of fresh air entering your lungs never felt as good as it did when we resurfaced and swam towards dry land. It wasn't just dry land that welcomed me though but also the sound of applause from some of the same town ponies that I had tried but failed to impress these past six years, and they were applauding ME. _

"Well done my prized pupil." Suddenly Celestia flew down to the ground and greeted Ash.

"Your majesty, you need to have a real talk with the Pegasus ponies," Star Gazer demanded after she caught her breath. "If it wasn't for Ash here I would be a goner as well as that family over there." Star Gazer pointed to the family Ash played a part in saving with her.

"I know I saw the whole thing unfold and yes, I will speak with them. But for the time being though I want to address Ash, my prized student."

Ash bowed before Celestia as she spoke. "Ash your actions right then was selfless, and heroic, you put your own safety on the line to save a innocent family and the life of your best friend. You showed great courage which is why I want to reward you with something very special."

Ash was a little confused at what Celestia meant but soon he saw his whole body being lifted off the ground. As he landed every pony suddenly gasped and stared at him.

"What's every pony looking at?" Ash replied

"Look yourself," Star Gazer replied.

Ash looked behind him and noticed something on his body he had never seen before, no make that two things, two wings. Gasping he unfolded his wings and stared confused at Celestia, who only smiled in return as she addressed the ponies of Canterlot.

"Today I give you a new Prince, Prince Ash."

_I head a sound right than I had never heard before, ponies were cheering, and they were cheering for ME. Until that day the only things ponies did to me was laugh and run away in fear. It was one of the greatest moments I had ever felt. Looking towards my best friend in the world, all she did was give me a tearful smile and nodded. _

"Congratulations Ash, you deserve it."

"You most certainly do," Celestia smiled putting a proud hoof on Ash's shoulders.

_Honestly, I can't even remember the coronation, I was to emotional during the whole thing. I had never witnessed so much positive attention towards me, people were cheering instead of laughing, throwing flowers instead of garbage, they were chanting my name instead of calling me names. And the best part of it all was that my best friend in the world Star Gazer was right there beside me smiling and showing support through it all. I had done it, I thought, ponies finally saw me for what I was, a hero, a good pony with a good heart, not a monster, not a freak of nature. It was right then that I was for sure my life had changed forever and in a positive way. _

_There was one problem though, see at the age of sixteen I was the youngest pony to ever receive Alicorn status and despite my new rank as a Prince I still hadn't graduated Celestia's school of magic. _

"You mean I still got to go to School?" Ash groaned the next day.

"Ash, you may be a prince but you are still a minor." Luna replied

"But shouldn't my prince status make it impossible for me to have time for regular classes? I mean, don't I have actual royal duties to attend to?"

"Ash never has a minor ever received Alicorn status before, your situation is unique to us both, you will still have duties as a new prince but they will be limited while you finish your studies. In two years after you graduate we will find your true place in the royal family but until then you will have to learn to balance both."

"And here I thought my life was going to be easier," Ash groaned to himself rolling his eyes.

_Well there was some good news to being a Prince still attending the School of Magic, the bullies didn't dare try to bully me anymore now that I was royalty. The bad news was they found a new target, and that target just happened to be Star Gazer. Now not only was Star Gazer my best friend in the world, if I had to be honest with you I was falling head over hoof for her. Her yellow coat shined when the sun hit it just right and her star cutie mark sparkled like the real thing. Thing is though, like me she had a disability, and the bullies targeted her for that. See Dyslexia meant she had a hard time seeing words correctly, making it real hard for her to read and decode things right. Top that off with the fact that she was color blind and she really struggled when it came to reading for class. I had agreed to tutor her the best I could but it helped very little when she had to do the real thing in class. _

"Okay class, now mix the yellow chemical up to the two inch line."

In potions class one day Ash and Star Gazer was working to try to make a potion that would turn a tiny seed into a full grown apple. It had been a year since Ash had earned Alicorn status, and he was now the most popular pony in school. Which didn't set well with his former bullies, despite the fact that Ash was basically untouchable now they still hated him, to them he was still the piece of trash he always was and was someday hoping to find the right way to prove it to every pony again. Which is one of the many reasons why they now targeted Star Gazer. They knew Ash had a thing for her, and if they could push Star Gazer hard enough that Ash would react, then they could possibly get him to explode and mess up, becoming a no pony again.

Star Gazer looked at two chemicals, a yellow and a red, struggling to know which one was which due to her color blindness she randomly picked up one and started filling it, only she filled it too much.

"Okay now take the red chemical and easily put in one drop."

Star Gazer picked up the yellow and dabbed one drop, only it exploded on her and her face was coated in black scorch marks and her mane went everywhere.

"Nice one Star Geezer," Crown Jewel laughed

"Yeah you really _blew _that one!" Moonlight chimed in.

"Yeah way to bring down the house!" Orchid Plum added.

Seeing Star Gazer in the verge of tears over her embarrassing mistake Ash marched up to the three bullies.

"Hey, leave her alone."

"What are you going to do about it your _highness?" _Crown Jewel replied "Throw us in the dungeon?"

Ash slammed his front right hoof on Crown Jewels desk and glared at him. "I said, leave her alone. You want to mess with any pony, mess with me, but you will not under any circumstances bully her."

Star Gazer could see right through those three, she knew what they were trying to do, they were trying to goad him into a fight, and he was falling for it.

"Ash don't let them get under your skin, it's okay."

"You really care for that blind dummy over there, prove it, show me how much of a Prince you really are."

"Don't you _dare_ talk that way about her again!" Ash growled

"Ash please, they are trying to bait you don't fall for it."

"You love her your _highness? _Show me just how much you do. Front lawn, after school."

"Your on!"

Star Gazer buried her face in her hooves, Ash took the bait, now he was trapped.

After school Ash marched over to the front lawn where Crown Jewel, Moonlight and Orchid surrounded him.

"You are going to regret picking a fight with a Prince," Ash growled.

"I'll take my chances," Orchid taunted as he levitated a rock behind as and struck him behind the back of the mane causing him to fall to the ground.

"You know I've been waiting a whole year for this Ash," Orchid laughed as Ash picked him off the floor. "You think that just because you have those wings that you are special?" Orchid tossed rock after rock at Ash, it took everything in Ash's strength to keep several of the rocks from hitting him, though he still felt several hitting him in the side and the legs.

"Come on your majesty your not even trying to fight back," Orchid taunted as he fired another rock to Ash's right side "What type of Prince doesn't fight back?"

"I don't need to fight back," Ash panted as he laid on the ground. "Don't you see Orchid? All I need to do is show Princess Celestia the marks you have left on me and then you and your friends will be kicked out of this school, you have attacked royalty now Orchid, you have just gotten yourself expelled, I win."

Orchid's eyes widened when they heard this along with those of the other two bullies. Suddenly Crown Jewel and Moonlight started mumbling to each other rather Ash was right, rather they was about to get themselves kicked out over this. Orchid though was not having any of it.

"Don't listen to him!" Orchid yelled at Crown Jewel and Moonlight, "Celestia won't do anything to us, our parents are rich, they will ensure Celestia keeps us in." Orchid then turned back to Ash "And as for you, if you won't fight for yourself." Orchid turned to see Star Gazer standing off in the distance, watching the whole thing horrified. "Than maybe you will fight for her."

Before Ash could react he saw as Orchid threw a rock at Star Gazer, hitting her right square in the face knocking her over.

"NO!" Ash screamed running over to his friend, tears instantly started spilling from his eyes as he saw blood spilling from Star Gazer's forehead and her eyes half closed. "Ash...," Star Gazer whispered.

"Stay with me Star Gazer, stay with me."

"What are you going to do now your majesty?" Orchid taunted.

"Dude?" Moonlight gasped surprised by Orchid's actions, even by their standards, hitting Star Gazer with a rock in the forehead was extreme.

_Right then, I had never felt more of a rage than what I felt at that moment, I could handle anything those ponies did to me, but Star Gazer, she was innocent, and Orchid had just badly wounded her. Right then I had lost every sense of control, and all the anger I had been building up over the years with those three just reached the breaking point. Turning around I glared at them with eyes that sent Crown Jewel and Moonlight falling backwards. They knew they just went to far, and now they were going to pay. Levitating Crown Jewel and Moonlight in the air I fired them so far backwards into the air they went soaring over the school and out of sight. I then fired a blast at Orchid that sent him flying into a tree, hitting it so hard the tree split in two. _

"I'm sorry Ash," Orchid screamed in fear, he knew he screwed up, all he wanted was to get Ash to blow up enough to fight him and get himself in trouble, he didn't bank on his friend getting so badly hurt in the process that Ash would try to kill him as a result. "Please, stop!"

"You can do anything you want to me!" Ash roared as he levitated Orchid back over to his hoof, "But you will never, _ever, _lay a hoof on Star Gazer again! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

Orchid was crying in fear as Ash levitated him high in the sky, slammed him onto the ground then started turning his right hind leg into stone.

"What are you doing?" Orchid screamed in horror, "What are you doing?"

"You've always hated those with disabilities Orchid, well now..." Ash smashed his hoof into Orchid's stone leg shattering it and causing Orchid to scream in pain. "You are one!"

"Stop!" Orchid screamed "Please stop!"

"Oh I ain't done with you yet!" Ash started beating Orchid across the face again, and again, and again "I'm going to give you a face like mine and make you see how you like being called a monster!"

"ASH!"

Ash suddenly stopped at the sound of his name. Turning around his eyes widened when he saw Luna and Celestia standing behind him, a look of horror, shock and disappointment on their faces. Looking down he realized how far he went with his actions, and was horrified to see that Orchid's leg had been completely shattered and his face was bleeding all over. Staring at his front hooves, knowing what he had just done he ran off in shame as Luna tended to Star Gazer and Celestia tended to Orchid who was still laying on the ground crying

The next day Orchid, Crown Jewel, and Moonlight was in the office with their fathers demanding Ash not only be thrown out of the school but arrested.

"Prince Ash nearly killed my son! We were lucky you was able to get his leg back on." Orchid's father screamed.

"Mr. Plum I understand your anger and Ash will be punished but Ash never would have reacted the way he did if your son didn't attack him or another one of my students." Celestia shot back in Ash's defense.

"My son didn't try to kill another pony though!"

"According to witnesses your son shot a rock at a innocent filly severely wounding her. She could have died because of his actions. Your lucky she just walked away with a concussion."

"Don't try to pass the blame here your majesty, my son is the victim!"

"And your son also has bullied and tormented him for years, he was basically begging him to snap!" Celestia shot out of her seat, leaned over the table and glared Mr. Plum in the eyes. "Your son is no angel, and I have half a mind to throw all three of them out of the school for what they did yesterday."

"Princess Celestia, I respect your position as Princess of Equestria, and I am not one to threaten royalty, but I am warning you, you don't expel that monster of yours then I will sue this school, I am a big investor in this school of magic, I will cut my funding and sue every single one of you so hard this entire school of yours will shut down and be torn to the ground. So I suggest you think very carefully your ruling _Princess!" _

With that the three bullies and their parents stormed out leaving Celestia, Luna, and the board to discuss what to do next.

"Your majesty regardless of what Orchid did Ash's actions yesterday was way out of line." One board member said.

"You think I don't know that?" Celestia was rubbing her temple with her hoof, this whole situation had really gotten to her and her stress level was at a all time high, not to mention her headaches. "I swear to you I will punish Ash severely for this, but Orchid went way to far instigating that fight and could have killed Star Gazer too!"

"But Ash has always been a ticking time bomb," another member argued "Due to his pass and how he was treated he was always bound to explode eventually. No pony can take what he has taken all his life and not eventually succumb to his anger."

"Not to mention that he would have likely killed Orchid if you didn't intervene or at the very least damaged him beyond repair."

"You are all being way to hard on Ash here, Star Gazer flat out told me herself Ash didn't raise a hoof until Orchid attacked her."

"But when he did he became extremely unstable. You heard Mr. Plum he will sue us if we don't expel Ash."

"Let him," Celestia snapped. "I am the Princess here, all trials goes through me, and I will not let him shut this school down."

"No but you can't stop him from cutting extremely important funding to this school that we can't afford to lose. We have no choice, for the sake of the school's reputation we have to expel Ash."

Celestia couldn't believe it, they were giving in. Turning to her sister, Celestia begged her to intervene. "Sister, please? Back me up here, talk some sense into them.

Luna only lowered her head, closed her eyes and sighed. "Celestia, dear sister, I expressed from the start my fears of how Ash would be treated if he joined this school. I sensed from the beginning how other ponies would treat him, I only went along with it because you truly believed it was best for Ash. You know I care for him too, and it's because I care for him that I have to agree with the board. For his own safety, Ash must go."

"No," Celestia gasped, her own sister sided with the board over her.

"Well then it's settled," The head of the school board replied "Bring Ash in."

As Luna went to fetch Ash, Celestia lowered her head and a tear streamed down her face, she didn't want to do this, but she was outvoted, there was literally nothing she could do.

Bringing Ash in Celestia could tell the look on his face that he was scared, she was to, she did not want to do what she was about to do.

"Ash," Celestia sighed as she gave him the ruling. "You know I love you, and I care for you, but there are actions you cannot cross, especially as a Prince. Your actions yesterday could have had dire consequences and if we didn't stop you right then you could have killed him."

"I'm sorry your majesty," Ash cried "He hurt Star Gazer, I snapped, I didn't mean to."

"I understand why you did it Ash, but it still doesn't excuse what you did. I used your defense as a argument in your favor, but sadly I am outvoted, I have no choice, I must expel you from the school of magic."

"No!" Ash cried getting to his knees. "Celestia please don't kick me out!" Luna got up grabbed Ash and started leading him out while Ash was pleading. "Don't let them kick me out Celestia, please!"

"I'm sorry Ash, I really am!"

"Celestia, please!"

As Ash got escorted out, Star Gazer greeted him, her head was bandaged up, but she was still able to walk and function correctly despite the concussion.

"How did it go Ash, what did they rule?"

Ash couldn't even bring himself to speak the words instead just bursting down crying.

"No," Star Gazer gasped realizing the verdict. "Oh Ash, I'm sorry."

_Upset and heartbroken I ran off, not wanting to talk or see any other pony right then. Not even the pleads from Star Gazer was enough to turn me around. I couldn't believe the ruling, Celestia, one of the few ponies who I trusted in the world just betrayed me. I didn't stop running until I was far away from any civilization, than once I was certain I was alone, I sat down and I cried for hours. I don't know how long it was but it was nighttime when I finally stopped and I only stopped because I felt the tapping of a hoof on my shoulder. _

"What's the matter son?"

"Just leave me alone," Ash cried.

"I can see your hurt, want to talk about it?"

"It won't do any good."

"What makes you thinks that?"

"Look at me?" Ash replied showing the pony his face "This face is the reason for all my troubles."

"I see, and you are angry, and you are hurt because of it. What would you say I could help you solve all your problems?"

"You going to fix my face?"

"Well I could, but what would that solve? The only thing that will truly solve your problem is vengeance."

Ash's eyes lit up in confusion at this strange ponies suggestion. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shadow Reaper, and I am the answer to all your problems if you join me at the school of dark magic. With my help you can get justice against those who has wronged you."

_I wasn't sure about what this dark unicorn was offering me, but I was fragile, vulnerable, angry, I wanted something anything that would help sooth my anger. So going with Shadow Reaper he took me to the school of Dark magic where I spent the next two years of my life. I had completely abandoned Celestia and Luna, never forgiving them for what they had done. Luna tried to find me in my dreams but I blocked her out. The only one I truly missed was Star Gazer, but if Shadow Reaper's plan for me had worked than soon I would have her by my side again as my queen. Over the next two years Shadow Reaper taught me all there was to know about dark magic and filled my head with vengeance, teaching me that the only way to get even with those who wronged you was through vengeance and brutal force. After two years of training we had a plan. I would take the throne from Celestia as she took everything from me. Then I would rule Equestria better than she ever did._

"You know what You have to do Ash?" Shadow Reaper explained as Ash prepared to return to Canterlot for the first time since he fled to years ago.

"I do," Ash growled.

"Then go, and get your revenge, we will be right behind you."

_Well you could probably know what happened next, We marched over to Canterlot and attacked but we failed. And as a result me and every other student of the school of dark magic was turned to stone and hidden away in the woods where you found me Screwball. I would like to say that's where the story ends but it's not. See despite my actions, Star Gazer still believed in me and knew I only did what I did because I was hurting, and she didn't take to kindly to Celestia's actions. _

"How could you turn Ash into stone?" Star Gazer cried "Ash? The prince, who was basically your own son. You raised him, loved him like a son and then you turned your back to him!"

"We had no choice Star Gazer, Ash let the darkness consume him. As much as I loved Ash and still do I had think of Equestria's safety. Hopefully someday I can let him out and he will turn away from what he has become, but until that day, I had to think of both Equestria's safety and his own, no matter how much it pains me to admit."

"Well," Star Gazer replied not accepting Celestia's answer. "Ash isn't the only student you have lost, you have lost me."

"Star Gazer?"

Star Gazer didn't respond instead marching out of the throne room as Celestia hung her head low in shame while Luna patted her shoulder in comfort.

Star Gazer tracked where Ash was kept imprisoned. Laying down a bouquet of roses Star Gazer fell to her knees and mourned over Ash.

"I'm sorry Ash, I'm sorry what has happened to you. You are not the monster Equestria says you are, I know that you were hurting, that you were angry, and I want you to know that I forgive you, and still love you. I also hope that you will forgive me over what I am about to do. Like you, you was also the only true friend I had. You gave my life meaning and hope, and I can't live on this Earth without you in it."

_There is one last thing you need to know. _

Returning to Canterlot, Star Gazer stood over a large waterfall. Closing her eyes she lifted her head up to the sky.

"Forgive me Ash."

With those final words Star Gazer went over the waterfall, the sound of her spine snapping echoed over the falls as she hit, and she drowned instantly.

**If your curious over the scenes I cut basically I had a scene where Ash didn't run away immediately but greeted the princesses back at the castle and got in a heated fight with them over the ruling before running away, I also had a scene with Luna trying to find Ash in his dreams, a scene that I still briefly mentioned but never shown. There was a also going to be a song with Shadow Reaper and Ash where Shadow Reaper was telling him to become the monster they feared Ash to be and get his revenge. The song is definitely the one scene I was most sad to cut because it was a really cool song. Lastly there was also supposed to be a scene where before Ash attacked the castle he tracked down the three bullies and murdered him in what was going to be the darkest scene in the story, all his hatred and anger towards them being unleashed at once. **

**I could have kept these scenes in and made a third chapter on the backstory but honestly, I thought that if I did then readers would think that the story was starting to drag and I really wanted to get it moving again. I really try to keep backstories to just two chapters because even though it is important to know the details behind one's action you don't want to give so much away that the story's pace suffers from it. So even though I was sad to cut those scenes I think it was needed. **

**But still feel free to tell me if you want me to upload them as a deleted scene, I could very easily right a bonus chapter and post it with a upcoming chapter and let you see first hand how all that played out. Let me know in a review or PM what you want. **

**Till then, take care all and stay safe. **


	19. Chapter 19

**So according to your reviews and PM's it appears that you do want to see how my deleted scenes would have panned out if I kept them in. So what I am going to do is after the story is post a one shot story for the deleted scenes that will work as a bonus feature in a two disc DVD set. So once this story wraps up keep an eye out for that. **

Flurry Heart and Sweetie Bell was in tears when Celestia finished her story, and the rest of the ponies where in complete shock.

"I can't believe Star Gazer took her own life," Flurry Heart cried before burying her face in her mother's hooves.

"I can't believe Ash had such a rough life like that," Twixie added.

"Now it all makes sense ," Twilight realized, "Why he is so bitter, why he was so angry, it was because of everything that happened to him. Payback for how he was mistreated."

"Yeah, mistreated by YOU two!" Starlight snapped at the two former princesses.

"Starlight!" Twilight snapped backed but Starlight held her hoof up.

"No, let me finish, all of this could have been avoided if _you two _actually stood up for him instead of giving in to the fears of those around you. You two were the princesses for pony sake if any pony had the authority two overrule any pony it was you two."

"Starlight Ash had been mistreated for so long he was a ticking time bomb," Luna defended "He was never going to make it in a public school like that."

"He had been for seven years until that day, all you needed to do was pull the few bad weeds, use them as a example against bullying and if their jerk of a father pulled his funds so be it. Instead you gave in to your own fear and helped finish creating that monster. Everything happening right now is _your _doing!"

"Starlight enough!" Twilight scolded

"No Twilight, she's right." Celestia replied

"What?"

"We should have done more to help him, but instead we let him down, more importantly I let him down. I took Ash in, gave him a home, treated him like he was my own foal, and when he needed me the most I turned my back on him. It is a regret I have had to live with the rest of my life, but Twilight you now have a chance to help right the wrong I made. Your own student has brought him back, and though he is hurting, though he is making a horrible mistake you can help him see the error of his ways, you can save him.

"No, I won't be the one saving him Celestia, _you _will be." Twilight replied firmly. "You was the one that did him wrong, if there is any chance of getting through to him, you are going to be the one that does it. I will help you get past his army, but you are going to be the one that will try to convince him to change his ways. You are going to beg him for your forgiveness, admit to him your mistake and ask for his hoof in friendship. The only one that can truly fix what you did Celestia, is you."

"And I will do whatever it takes, I just want the Ash I know back."

"Than come with me, both of you. Help me save Equestria, as well as Ash." Twilight turned to her team "Ponies, the mission has now changed, we are no longer just fighting to save Equestria, we are now fighting to save Ash, and with the two former princesses of Equestria now at our side, our chances of success has now skyrocketed."

"Let's do this Twilight," Cadance cheered.

At the royal palace, Screwball just stared in silence, shocked over what Ash had told her. This poor pony, had experienced one of the worst childhoods any pony could ever experience. How he didn't go mad sooner was a miracle. She now understood everything, no pony should ever experience what he went through. When she could finally got over her shock she just wrapped the biggest hug she had ever given any pony around Ash's neck while tears flowed from her eyes.

"I am _so _sorry how the world treated you. I had no idea any pony could be that cruel.

"How could you know? Ash replied "You never have experience the heart ache of having every pony you loved either betray you or be taken from you. I never wanted to be this way Screwball, no pony is ever born evil. But sometimes, the world turns you into it."

"It's not to late though."

"Even after everything I told you, how could you possibly believe that?"

"Because, after hearing your story, I am more convinced than ever that what you are doing right now, is not the real you. You are hurting, and you want the rest of the world to hurt in order for them to feel what you are going through. You want the rest of Equestria to experience the pain you felt your entire life. You are telling yourself you took the throne because it was owed to you by Celestia, but you are lying to yourself. Everything you are doing, your actions is because you are suffering. Equestria took everything from you, so you are taking everything from them. But Ash listen to me, it doesn't have to be this way."

"How do you know that? You heard how Equestria treated me."

"I also know that Equestria has changed a lot in the past thousand years. Ponies are less prejudice. Twilight really taught Equestria the power of friendship more than any pony has ever done in history. Twilight showed Equestria that no matter a ponies differences we are all still ponies, rather you are a Earth pony, Pegasus or a unicorn, rather you a big or small, disabled or not, we are all still ponies no matter what, and should treat each other like so."

"But after everything I have done, what makes you truly believe I will ever be accepted?"

"If there was anything Twilight taught better than friendship, it's forgiveness. My father was the Lord of Chaos and disharmony, but he changed and was forgiven by Twilight and her friends, the same with Starlight Glimmer, Twixie and many others. Your past mistakes don't define what you are Ash, it's what you choose to do next that truly shows who you are. Ash I see in you exactly what Star Gazer did, and just like her I refuse to give up on you. I know the pony Star Gazer loved is still inside you, and if you accept my hoof in friendship I can not only help you see it, but the rest of Equestria."

Screwball extended Ash her hoof, at first Ash was hesitant, could Screwball really be right? Could a pony like him still change, could a pony like him be forgiven even after everything he did? He didn't know, but smiling he accepted Screwball's hoof in friendship.

"I never thought I would ever have another friend after Star Gazer."

"Well Ash, with my help, you will have a whole lot more."

Something suddenly donned on as Ash, and any positive hope quickly vanished and he suddenly hung his head low and sighed. "No Screwball I won't, because I killed your princess, I doubt the rest of Equestria will be forgiving."

"You didn't kill Twilight, Orion did, your hooves are clean."

"But I was the one who ordered it to be done. Maybe if I didn't do that maybe Equestria would be more forgiving, but as it stands, there is a rebellion coming my way, and it's only a matter of time before they take me down."

"Ash I can stop them, let me share with them your story, maybe they will understand."

"I doubt any other pony will understand Screwball, the other ponies aren't like you and me. Trust me, Star Gazer and I tried for years, nothing worked."

"Ash, Celestia and Luna may have given up on you, but I never will. They want to hurt you, they will have to get through me. I will not let them touch you."

"No Screwball, your wrong, because I will not let you be in the cross hairs when they come."

"What?"

"I already lost a friend once due to my actions, I will let my actions cost me the life of another, You are free to go Screwball and I suggest you get out of Equestria through the force field, get as far away from here as possible, when the storm comes, I doubt it's not going to end well for me."

"Ash no?" Screwball gasped almost in tears. "If you let those rebels come after you again you will die."

"Then, I will finally be reunited with the only other friend I truly had."

Screwball started to break down at the sound of this. Ash, he wants to die, he legit wants to die.

"Orion, release Screwball," Ash ordered "She is not a prisoner she is welcome to leave."

"Come along," Orion replied taking Screwballs hoof. Screwball was to upset to even fight with Orion, she closed her eyes as tears started falling from her eyes like a waterfall. Not only had she failed to get Ash to lower the force field, but now, she feared she had just failed to save his life.

"I'm sorry Twilight," Screwball sobbed "I thought I could save him, I was wrong."

As soon as Orion had escorted Screwball out of the castle he suddenly pulled Screwball behind a wall and covered her mouth with his hoof, taking her off guard.

"Now listen carefully girl," Orion sharply replied.

"What are you doing? Do you have a death wish?" Screwball spat "Ash will have your head if he sees you treating me like this!"

"Shush your mouth for one second and listen," Orion spat "Middle of Everfree forest there is a cottage, go there and don't look back you hear me."

"And why should I listen to anything you have to say?" Screwball spat out as she struggled to get loose from Orion's much stronger grip.

"Do you want to end this war or not?"

"That's strange it almost sounds like your not so loyal to the crown after all."

"I don't have to explain myself, now go, before any pony hears us!"

Screwball had no idea if she could trust Orion, especially after witnessing him kill her princess and mentor. But she really didn't want to leave Equestria yet, her family and friends were still counting on her to succeed, so despite her hesitation she headed towards Ponyville and the Everfree forest.

Later that day Ash walked into a graveyard on the east side of Canterlot, holding a bouquet of roses in his hoof. Walking up to a tombstone, he wiped the leaves from the marker on the tombstone to see the name Star Gazer. Laying the roses on her grave he fell to his knees, looked up to the sky and started singing.

_**(Sung in the style of a eighties rock** **ballad**._)

_"Dear Star Gazer Happy Birthday,_

_I hope you accept these roses I bring today _

_As I sit on the grass on my knees wipe the leaves away_

_I really need to talk to you for a while, have some things I need to say. _

_I do not know, if you can here me up there, _

_I do not know if you even still care _

_But as this guilt burns up inside of me _

_I need to get this off my chest so I hope you here me I hope you see. _

_I know it's much to late, but I want to tell you on this special date that I love you, and I still do. _

_And I know it's much to late make up what I did wrong, But I hope you know that I will see you again before to long. _

_For you meant the world to me, and now that you gone It's plain to see, that no pony else meant as much to me but you. _

_For I loved you, and I still do. _

Flashes of what Ash's and Star Gazer's life could have been appeared before Ash's eyes. He saw them dancing together at a ball, Star Gazer in a beautiful crimson dress that matched her hair perfectly, Ash in a white tux, his hoof around Star Gazer's back, lost in each other's eyes as they waltzed slowly to the music.

_Dear Star Gazer I still think of you today _

_The way your coat shined in the sky, brightened up my day. _

_I know if I did things different we would have a better end _

_But now all I got all these roses to give and they can't help me make amend. _

_I wish I could take that day back if I had the chance. _

_Then maybe things would have been different, maybe we could have danced. _

_I know there is only so many ways to say I'm sorry for what I done. _

_But when it came to ponies that really had my heart, there's no way to say you were the only one. _

_I know it's much to late, but I want to tell you on this special date that I love you, and I still do. _

_And I know it's much to late to make up for what I did wrong, But I hope you know that I will see again before to to long. _

_For you meant the world to me, and now that your gone it's plain to see, that no pony else meant as much to me but you. _

_For I loved you, and I still do. _

Ash saw him and Ash at the alter getting married, he saw them raising a daughter together, a beautiful indigo unicorn pony with a raven colored mane. He saw the two of them teaching their daughter magic and years later down the road becoming a unicorn and ruling Equestria beside him and Star Gazer as a happy family.

_I think of life that we could have had, the filly we could have raised. _

_I think of the future we should of lived, the future Celestia would of praised. _

_Me and you together forever and always, me and you for the rest of our days. _

_Now I got to live with the choices I made, and I can't live with myself today _

_I never wanted anything like you so bad. _

_I can't help but think of what we could have had. _

_And I promise to you as I sit on my knees I cry _

_That I'll see you again in heaven, and then we'll never say goodbye! _

_I know it's much to late, but I want to tell you on this special date that I love you and I still do. _

_And I know it's much to late to make up for what I did wrong, But I hope you know that I will see you again before you long. _

_For you meant the world to me, and now that your gone it's plain to see, that no pony meant as much to me but you. _

_For I love you, and I still do!_

Ash saw him and the daughter he could of had chasing each other playfully in the palace garden, Star Gazer watching from the side smiling in love over the two of them

_Here we stand in each other's eyes _

_ we never ever going say goodbye _

_No pony meant as much to me but you _

_For I love you and I STILL DO!_

Ash saw him, Star Gazer and their daughter spending many Hearths Warming's together, spending time with Celestia, Luna and many other ponies in the castle together, being adored by their loyal subjects.

_I never wanted anything like you so bad _

_(__I STILL DO)_

_I can't help but think of what we could have had. _

_(I STILL DO!) _

_No pony meant as much to me but you, for I love you _

_and I still do. _

As the visions of what Ash's life could have been ended, Ash got up from his knees and looked down at Star Gazer's grave, a single tear dropped from his eyes and fell on a picture of Star Gazer engraved on the stone right next to her name

_"Dear Star Gazer Happy Birthday."_

Closing his eyes Ash looked up to the sky one last time he didn't know if Star Gazer could here him up there but he hoped she did.

"I promise you Star Gazer, I will be reunited with you soon, for soon the rebellion will come, and I will finally be with you again."

**Song Title, "Dear Star Gazer" **

**This is hands down my favorite song that I have written, not only because I wrote it in the tune and style of a rock ballad but because I got the idea from a song by one of my favorite rock bands Skillet. The style and tune was inspired by the Song Lucy and was about someone saying goodbye to loved one and regretting choices they made. It's a really emotional song and I thought the style of it would fit perfectly for Ash singing a song to Star Gazer years after her death. Hope you enjoyed it and I will see you all back here next time. **


	20. Chapter 20

"Why in the name Equestria did Orion tell me to come all the way over here in the middle of the most creepiest and most dangerous forest in all of Equestria?" Screwball complained to herself as she swatted away vines that was in her way. "And why am I even trusting that little traitor? He was the one that killed Princess Twilight, he is the one who chose the wrong side. I am at least trying to fix the damage I caused while he cowardly joins in the destruction. This better be worth it or I swear I am going to fly all the way back there and turn him into jello."

Screwball pulled back a low dangling tree branch to walk through, but she lost her grip and it swung back and smacked her in the face causing her to fall backwards and fall into some leaves. Getting back up, she rubbed the spot on her face that got struck and continued to walk deeper into the forest, as well as continue to complain. "I mean, who even would live in the Everfree forest? This place is terrible, it's dark, spooky, has terrifying creatures, and isn't exactly safe for kids."

Screwball suddenly stopped when she saw a small cottage with strange decorations on the outside. This must of been where Orion wanted her to go, but why? Why would this small cottage in the middle of the creepiest place in the entire kingdom be so important? Walking up to the cottage she was about to knock when she heard a familiar voice from the window.

"Okay so this is the plan."

Screwball's eyes went wide. That voice, it couldn't be? She saw her die. "Twilight?" Peaking her head to the window she saw indeed saw Twilight at a table looking at a map of Equestria, surrounded by Thunder Soar, Spike, Sweetie Belle, Applebloom and several other ponies as well as the former princesses before Twilight, Celestia and Luna.

"Wonderbolts you will be our air squad, when we reach the castle all of you will attack from above. Thunder Soar will bring in storm clouds as well as fog to make it hard for the guards to see, that is when you swoop down and take down as many of the outside guards as possible."

"Will do!" Spitfire saluted.

"You can count on me your majesty."

"Unicorns, you will be our ground patrol, whichever guards the Wonderbolts don't take will be on you. There is a good chance that they will catch on and try to either cast a spell to see through the fog or a spell to remove it entirely. Be on alert at all times and take them out quick, we might only have a small window of opportunity before they figure us out."

Twilight then turned to Big Mac and Bulk Biceps. "You two are our strongest ponies, you will come with me and the former monarchs to try to break into the castle. Once Ash knows of our attack he will surely lock himself inside. Help us break in and take out whoever is inside.

"YEAH! PRINCESS TWILIGHT CAN COUNT ON US! YEAH!"

"Yep."

Screwball's eyes widened at what she saw. Not only was her mentor Princess Twilight alive, but _she _was the one leading the rebellion against Ash. No, this wasn't fair. She was loyal to Twilight to the bone, but she also just couldn't let her overthrow Ash and turn him back to stone, not after everything she learned on him. Screwball made a promise to Ash, and rather he believed in himself or not it didn't matter she was going to keep it. Twilight always taught Screwball to do what you thought was right, no matter what any pony else thought, and Screwball knew what the right thing was. Turning around Screwball ran as fast as she could back to Canterlot. She had to warn Ash, she had to protect him from the attack. She was going to keep her promise to him even if it cost her everything.

"The biggest threat to look out for is Shadow Reaper." Twilight continued to the rebellion "He is the head of the School of Dark Magic and is more dangerous than Ash. Ash may still have a shred of good still left in him but that's not the case with Shadow Reaper, he will stop at nothing to keep from losing control of Equestria so take him down no matter what it takes."

Twilight then turned to Celestia and Luna. "Me and the former monarchs will deal with Ash. We will try to convince him to stand down peacefully, we will try to remind him what he once was. Celestia and Luna will beg for forgiveness and we will extend our hooves to him in friendship. If this works then we all can end this peacefully and with a happy ending for both us and Ash."

"You really think he will forgive everything that has happened to him?" Babs Seed asked

"I don't know, but what type of princess would I be if I didn't try to help him?"

"We are with you Twily," Shining Armor replied "One hundred percent."

"Then let's go save Equestria."

Screwball flew as fast as she could, refusing to let her near exhaustion from going all the way from Canterlot to the Everfree forest and back slow her down. Ash needed her right now more than ever, his entire freedom depended on her not failing him.

She knew though that by Ash releasing her on his own free will he probably won't allow her entrance again willingly. Lucky for Screwball though she knew a few teleportation spells so she didn't have to enter the castle the old fashioned way. In the past she used her teleportation spell to help pull her pranks by teleporting into locked houses and rooms. One time she teleported into Applejack's house when the family was away and painted every single room in the house purple. She got grounded for that joke from her mom once it got linked back to her but her father couldn't stop laughing _literally _for a week. She still wondered how he managed to go a full week doing nothing but laughing without eating or sleeping.

Today though she wasn't using her teleportation to play pranks, she was using it to save Equestria, and a friend. Reaching the castle she blinked and teleported clear from outside the castle to inside Ash's throne room. The blast from Screwball suddenly appearing inside the throne room caused Ash to jump from his throne in shock.

"Screwball what are you doing back? I released you."

"Twilight is alive!"  
"What?"

Orion who was in the throne room with Ash widened his eyes when Screwball told him this news. This was not what he thought she would do when he gave her Twilight's location, but he was already regretting it.

"She's alive, I don't know how but she is and she is the one leading the rebellion. You got to put a end to this now Ash, for your own safety. You have to surrender and step down peacefully."

"What if that's not enough? what if, even after I peacefully surrender they still turn me back to stone?"

"Then they will have to turn me into stone as well. Because they will have to get through me in order to get to you."

Outside the castle fog was starting to fill the skies catching the attention of the several outdoor guards.

"That's strange," One of the guards replied "The Pegasus ponies didn't schedule fog till next week." Suddenly the guard heard a scream as a helmet and spear fell from the sky and landed right in front of him.

"Who's there?" The guard demanded, lifting his spear ready to attack whatever was out there. "Show yourself."

All the guard got was the scream of another guard as well as a bright light followed by a blast. The guard saw a large shadow zip by him causing him to blindly fire into the sky, hoping that the enemy didn't see him shaking in fear.

"I ain't afraid of you!" The guard lied as he looked behind him and in every direction, trying his best, and failing to not show fear. "I have dark magic, what do you have?"

Suddenly a larger pony landed behind the guard. Turning around the guard saw the silhouette of two giant wings spreading out. The guard screamed in horror as princess Cadance grabbed him and flew him off towards a unknown location.

DJ. Pon 3, Twixie, Starlight Shimmer, and Shining armor was taking care of the last few remaining guards on the ground as Twilight, Big Mac, Bulk Biceps, and the sisters made their way to the castle door. One guard spotted Twilight approaching the castle and was about to fire at her but DJ Pon 3 saw him and fired at him blasting him into the wall. Temporarily stunned, the guard tried to get back on his feet but Bulk Biceps smashed his face into the wall knocking the guard out for good.

"YEAH, EQUESTRIA UPRISING, YEAH!"

DJ Pon 3 just saluted the three princesses as well as Big Mac and Biceps before returning back towards the battle field.

"You know I never knew there was a fighter in that pony," Twilight pointed out. "Did any of you ever know that?"

"Nope," was all Big Mac said.

"Right, anyway back to business."

Big Mac and Bulk Biceps each took a side of the giant double doors. Charging at them with all their might they both kicked the doors in allowing the them and the three princesses to charge inside. There was dozens more guards waiting for them inside but this time all the momentum and determination was on Twilight's side. With two other Alicorn princesses by her side along with Big Mac and Bulk Biceps, Twilight was able to clear the pathway to the throne room within a little under five minutes. Bulk Biceps slammed guard's forehead against each other, slammed other guards faces into the wall, and even body slammed a couple of them crushing them under his wait. Big Mac used all his years on the farm to buck several of the guards out the windows, while the Three princesses used their Alicorn magic to overpower the remaining guards.

As soon as the last guard fell, several more guards started galloping their way. Turning towards the incoming stampede Bulk Biceps turned and looked at Twilight.

"You go take care of Ash, me and Big Mac got this!"

"Yep."

Nodding the three princesses ran towards the throne room while Bulk Biceps and Big Mac both cracked their hooves and prepared for the next wave.

"EQUESTRIA UPRISING YEAH!"

"YEP!"

The two ponies charged the stampede and held them off as the three Princesses made it to the throne room.

Kicking the door in Twilight suddenly paused and gasped when she saw who was in the room with Ash, Screwball. Not only that, she was standing in front of him with her hoof out, guarding him.

"Wait Twilight, you want to turn Ash back to stone, you will have to turn me into stone as well."

"Screwball? What are you doing here?"

"Protecting my friend," Screwball yelled "He is not what you think he is, he is not a monster. He was mistreated his entire life, and betrayed by those who claimed they cared for him, betrayed by those very ponies with you!" Screwball pointed at Celestia and Luna, who only held their heads down in shame.

"You always told me Twilight to stand up for what I believed was right, even if I was standing alone. Well today I am, and I don't care if you have to turn me into stone as well, I will not just stand aside as you treat Ash like he is a monster incapable of change."

"Hold on Screwball, I already know of Ash's past."

"What?" This was not the answer Screwball was expecting.

"Why do you think I brought Celestia and Luna here? They told me what happened to Ash, and I am here to try to make things right."

"But the rebellion?"

"I started that before I knew the truth, but I do now. And right now everything we are doing is in order to get Celestia and Luna here in order to right the wrong they made centuries ago."

"Ash," Celestia called out. Walking up to his former mentor, Ash hung his head down low as he bowed to the former monarch.

"Celestia, I am _so _sorry, for everything. I betrayed you, attacked you, I tried to kill your successor and have only hurt Equestria."

"Ash, it is I who should be asking _you _for forgiveness."

"What?"

"I should have stood up for you more, instead I gave in to the other voices of power around me, and as a result I let you down when you needed me the most. I hurt you in a way you had never been hurt before. I don't blame you for feeling angry and betrayed."

"But I betrayed you Celestia, I joined the School of Dark Magic, I tried to dethrone you."

"Ash," This time Luna spoke up "A few years after your defeat I betrayed my own sister. I got jealous that people praised her more than me and as a result I had to spend a thousand years exiled on the moon. When I returned I abducted Celestia and Twilight and her friends was the ones who defeated me. Celestia could have banished me again for my crimes, but instead she forgave me and accepted me back. What you did was horrible, but we all know what you have done is not who you are. You feel hurt Ash and because you hurt you wanted the rest of Equestria to feel the pain you are feeling. But it doesn't have to be like this, you can still change. You except our apology and except our hooves in friendship again and as a result we will forgive you and accept you as our friend."

"We all know you want to be better than this Ash." Twilight replied "We all know all you want is friends to accept you for who you are, not for what they see you as."

Ash closed his eyes as tears fell from his face, he turned his head, to ashamed to look the princess in the eye after what he had did. "That is all I have ever wanted, from the beginning."

"Then, will you forgive yourself and us for what has happened and start over?"

A small smile forming on his face, he dried his tears and nodded accepting Twilight's hoof in friendship. Helping Ash to his feet Celestia and Luna than wrapped Ash in a tearful hug, reconciling with their long lost adopted son.

"I think we both know there is only one thing left to do." Celestia replied

"Oh yeah right." Stepping out on the balcony Ash fired a blast at the force field and the force field vanished like it was never there.

Down below on the battle field Shadow Reaper looked up and his eyes widened in horror when he saw the force field had vanished.

"No!" Shadow Reaper growled before turning and glaring at the direction of the castle. "The coward, he weakened, he weakened!"

Outside of Equestria, the mane six, plus Discord and Scootaloo had all retrieved their reinforcements and was all waiting for the force field to lower. Many of them were either playing cards or twenty questions when Pinkie suddenly looked up and saw the force field disappear.

"It's gone!" Pinkie screamed in joy before jumping around in joy. "The force field is gone! It's gone!"

"Screwball did it!" Fluttershy screamed in joy "My little girl did it!"

"Come on every pony!" Applejack spoke up, taking command "Let's go take back Equestria!" With a loud battle cry all the ponies and their reinforcements all charged, ready to take back Equestria.

"So just so we're clear, Ash won't be turned back to stone nor imprisoned right?" Screwball asked Twilight.

"On the contrary," Twilight replied "I see in Ash the same opportunity I saw in Starlight long ago. But instead of me taking him under my hoof and teaching him about friendship it will be you."

"Me?" Screwball gasped at a lost for words.

"You was the one who believed in Ash when no pony else did. You was the one who saw a opportunity for him to change and showed him compassion and friendship. I have total faith you can show him the true lesson of friendship and do what not even Celestia and Luna could do."

Screwball sniffed, tears of joy falling from her face. "I will not let you down your majesty."

"Nor I as well." Ash bowed.

Suddenly the door got blown down as Shadow Reaper stormed in.

"Step away from the king!"

"He's not king anymore!" Screwball shot back. "He has stepped down, you have lost!"

Furious Shadow Reaper shot a fireball from his hoof. Screwball didn't have time to react and every pony watched in horror as the fireball hit Screwball, knocking her hard into a wall. Every pony gasped as Screwball laid lifeless a giant burn on her side from the blast.

"Well, as least we won't have to worry about that annoying brat anymore." Shadow Reaper replied

"SCREWBALL!" Twilight and Ash screamed.

The same anger that Ash felt years ago when Star Gazer got hurt returned. Turning towards Shadow Reaper Ash fired a blast, sending Shadow Reaper flying into the middle of the hallway. Once Shadow Reaper landed Ash turned towards Twilight.

"Get Screwball out of here. I will handle this!"

"You sure?"

"GET HER OUT OF DANGER NOW!"

"Twilight," Celestia put a concerned hoof on Twilight's shoulder. "Screwball needs help, we got to go now,"

"But Twilight."

"Trust Ash, like I should have done to begin with."

Twilight looked down at Screwball, she was unresponsive, and badly, badly burned. With a tearful nod, Twilight lift Screwball up and put her on her back and flew off, the two sisters behind her.

With the princesses and Screwball gone Ash fired another blast at Shadow Reaper before levitating him up in the air. Then Ash levitated him towards him and wrapped his hoof around Shadow Reaper's throat and began to squeeze.

"I should kill you right now!"

"Do it then!" Shadow tempted "Prove to me, your not a coward or weak!"

Ash was extremely tempted, but at the same time he knew this is not what Screwball would want. He had to be better, stronger, if he truly wanted to change. Seeing Orion walk in Ash threw Shadow Reaper to the ground and turned to his caption of the guards.

"Take him to the dungeon, and make sure there is extra security on him at all cost."

"Yes your majesty."

"You coward!" Shadow Reaper roared as Orion put Shadow Reaper in chains and led him away. "You were nothing without me! I made you who are are! You think the world will forgive you for what you did! You are a monster, always have been, always will be! Nothing will change that nothing!"

"Your wrong Shadow Reaper, I am not a monster, you are." With that Ash walked back to the throne room.

As Shadow Reaper was led away he swore a promise that Ash would not get away with what he had done to him.

"I will get out of here Ash," He swore to himself "And when I do, all of Equestria will burn to the ground. And I will paint the castle with your's and that little girl's blood."

**Oh man we are not done yet. Ash may have finally reformed but Equestria as well as our heroes are not safe yet so do not go anywhere. **


	21. Chapter 21

Twilight almost literally broke Zecora's door down as she laid Screwball on a couch while Zecora rushed to her bottles to try to find something to heal the injured filly.

"Must find the right remedy and soon or Screwball will soon meet her doom!" Zecora said to herself as she frantically picked up several bottles filled with several different ingredients and threw them into her cauldron.

"Applebloom go help Zecora with her potion," Twilight ordered "Spike get Screwball a pillow."

Twilight refused to leave her pupil's sight. Twilight had been extremely hard on Screwball for freeing Ash without her approval, and putting Equestria in danger. But what Twilight had witnessed when Twilight came face to face with Ash and Screwball again made Twilight proud to call Screwball her student. She followed her gut despite Twilight's doubt, and followed in both her mother and Twilight's tradition of turning foes into friends. Twilight had been so caught up in her duties as princess of Equestria she had almost forgotten how some of her closest friends like Starlight Shimmer had once been her enemy, and almost forgotten how the right pony in the right situation can soften even the hardest of hearts. Screwball was that pony, she could see it now. Screwball could continue for Equestria the lessons of friendship that Twilight and her friends started years ago. Shame it took nearly dying and a war for her to see that though.

"Hang on Screwball, hang on!"

"We got it," Applebloom yelled, putting the liquid antidote in a bowl and handing it to Zecora who walked it over to the injured filly.

"Drink this my dear filly friend and soon you will feel your normal self again."

She lifted the bowl to Screwball's mouth and she drank the liquid cure. It tasted and smelled like molded hay but if this saved her life then she would deal with the horrible taste for the time being.

Drinking the whole bowl Screwball then closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Sleep well my dear child, for what you have experienced is rather wild. Sleep will help the pain go away and tomorrow you will be ready to tackle the day."

"Thank you," Twilight replied to Zecora as Screwball rested. "I don't know what I would do if I lost Screwball. I don't even want to think of how Fluttershy would handle such a thing."

"You care for the child the same way Fluttershy do, for you see in that child parts of you."

"I do," Twilight admitted as she watched Screwball rest on the couch. "Outside of being a prankster I see a lot of myself in her. The ability to learn, to never stop trying to please me as my student. The ability to trust my gut instinct and prove myself. The ability to forgive and try to change another pony who has gone down the wrong path and needs help. Those are all traits that she shares from me. I know she's Fluttershy's daughter, but in a strange way, I almost see her as my own as well."

"Princess Twilight," Spitfire approached Twilight and bowed to her "The other ponies are wondering what our next move is now that the force field is down?"

"Now we wait," Twilight replied to the surprise of Spitfire "Ash has surrendered peacefully, now all we have to do is wait for him to is officially step down from the throne and come to us. We did it ponies, we have won. Go and celebrate."

"You hear that every pony?" Spitfire flew to the ceiling and shouted over every pony. "We have won! This war is over!" Every pony cheered while Spitfire flew to DJ Pon 3. "Come on, drop a victory beat for us. We deserve to party!"

Smiling DJ Pon 3 took out her spin tables, only for Twilight to stop and point to Screwball, who was asleep on the couch.

"Right," Spitfire realized "Why don't we take it outside then." Nodding DJ carried her spin tables outside while most every pony followed.

"You know," Spike replied walking up to Twilight "The rest of your friends are probably heading towards Canterlot, unaware of Ash's change of heart."

"Your right Spike," Twilight's eyes went wide in realization.

"Go, reunite with them and update them on the situation. I will keep an eye on Screwball."

Nodding Twilight flew off as fast as her Alicorn wings could take her. Applejack and the others still probably thought she was dead, and was probably on their way to avenge her right now. She had to beat them to Canterlot and update them on everything. Ash's life depended on it.

Luckily for Twilight it was a lot quicker to get to Canterlot from the Everfree forest then it was from clear outside Equestria and as she reached the Canterlot city limits she saw her friends up ahead with a large army of their own. Twilight's eyes went wide at the sight, her friends wasn't messing around. They had the yaks, griffons, and dragons on their side. They were completely ready for a war. She almost hated to disappoint them after going through all that work, but Ash had surrendered and reformed, and she was going to honor that.

"This is it y'all!" Applejack yelled as they reached Canterlot city limits. "Once we get inside it will be like as wild as a weasel in a hen house! So let's not waste anymore time!"

"STOP!" Every pony froze, but not because some pony yelled "Stop," But because of the sound of the voice when the words was spoke.

"Twilight?" Applejack gasped

Twilight landed right in front of her friends and allies, her front right hoof was stretched out signalling for them to stop. "Before you attack you have to hear me out."

"TWILIGHT!" All of Twilight's friends suddenly tackled her, every single one of them were crying, overwhelmed with joy finding out that their princess and best friend was alive.

"Oh my gosh how the tarnation did you survive Sugar cube?" Applejack belted out.

"Oh I am so overwhelmed to see you okay." Fluttershy cried.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh." Pinkie was hyperventilating.

"But how? How did you survive being stabbed? And that fall?" Rainbow asked

"Don't you ever scare me again like that dear?" Rarity sobbed.

"I am so happy to see you all too." Twilight cried, refusing to let go of her friends right yet.

"You know, there is very few ponies I would say is crazier than me," Discord replied "But you surviving what I witnessed earlier has to be without question the most craziest thing I have ever seen."

"Where is Applebloom and Sweetie Belle?" Scootaloo asked noticing they weren't with Twilight.

"Yeah and Thunder Soar?" Rainbow Dash noticed "You survived, he had to survive to right?"

"They are all fine," Twilight insisted "They are all back with Zecora at her cottage."

"Is Screwball with them too?" Fluttershy asked worried noticing her daughter wasn't with her.

"Yes she is," Twilight replied as her voice dropped some, the change in her voice though caught Fluttershy's ear and she instantly got worried. "She got hurt as the force field went down. Zecora was able to whip up a antidote but she is currently recovering as I speak."

"Ash hurt my daughter!" Discord roared "I am going to kill that little..."

"No not Ash," Twilight insisted "His second in command Shadow Reaper."

"But he's still responsible, I swear when I get my claws on that little..."

"Ash is not our enemy!" Twilight suddenly shouted over Discord causing him and every pony to go silent and freeze.

"Say what now?" Applejack asked

Twilight took a deep breath as she tried to find the right words to explain what all had happened while her friends were trapped on the other side of Equestria. "I don't know the full story of how Screwball did it, you are going to ask her yourself when you see her, but instead of fighting Ash like me and my rebellion was, she worked on befriending him."

"You started a rebellion?" Rainbow Dash interrupted "COOL!"

"Rainbow Dash? Really?" Rarity scolded "Listen."

"Thank you," Twilight replied before continuing. "Anyway I found out from Celestia that Ash was tormented his whole life due to how he looked. She took him in and made him her student but still most ponies wouldn't give him a shot at friendship, instead attacking him just because he looked different."

"Well that's absurd," Rarity shot put "No pony should be mistreated because they are different, that's what makes them special."

"I know, and the attacks got so bad that one day he reacted wrong and ponies got hurt and he got kicked out of the school. That's why he went bad because almost no pony ever gave him a chance."

"Well I know if no pony ever wanted to befriend me I would probably go cuckoo crazy too," Pinkie replied

"Screwball refused to be like every pony else. She gave him a chance, and he has reformed now. There is no reason to fight anymore."

"Wait!" Prince Rutherford of Yakyakistan replied "Pony princess mean to tell yaks that Pinkie came all the way to Yakyakistan, begged yaks to help stop a war only for war to end before yaks could help?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Yaks are angry, yaks are disappointed yaks are..."

Pinkie put her hoof over Rutherford's mouth to cut him off. "Yaks could still stick around for the post war victory party?"

"That will do, yaks do like good party."

"I can't believe it," Fluttershy replied after taking in what Twilight told her. "My little girl helped reform what turned out to be a misunderstood pony and not a heartless psycho. I am so proud."

"Well that's find and dandy and all but he still tried to kill Twilight," Applejack responded, still not ready to one hundred percent forgive Ash for his crimes. "We still need to do something about his crimes right?"

"Actually I am, I am going to put Screwball in charge of teaching him everything I taught her on the magic of friendship. He is report to her the same way Screwball reports to me and I used to report to Celestia."

"Wow, looks like we missed out on quite the adventure." Scootaloo replied

"Well you can still all join us for the victory party that Spitfire is throwing at Zecora's."

"Sweet," Rainbow Dash screamed "Next to Pinkie Pie Spitfire throws some of the wildest party's I've ever been a part of." Rainbow Dash quickly flew off, soon followed by the rest of the main six and their allies, every one of them headed back to the Everfree forest to celebrate the war being over.

Down at the dungeons of Canterlot castle Shadow Reaper sat in silence, his eyes closed as he sat on the cold floor, his back towards the cell door. He listened as the guards talked about him, mocked him.

"My how the mighty has fallen," One guard laughed

"Once the head of the school of dark magic and second in command to the king himself, now just a prisoner of Equestria, worthless, _weak._"

It was the "weak" comment that caused Shadow Reaper's eyes to shoot open. No pony called him weak, he was the most powerful possessor of Dark magic. Every pony who learned dark magic learned it from him. He was not about to spend the rest of his days in a jail cell being insulted by some of his own past students. His horn suddenly lighting up the keys to the cell suddenly yanked off the wall and levitated toward's Shadow's cell. The guard's watched in confusion as Shadow made the keys unlock the door with his own mind. Then, black mist coming out of his dark black eyes, his head became a flaming skull and he attacked every guard in the dungeon.

The guards screamed and they attempted to use their own magic to subdue Shadow, but he knew every spell they used against him, he taught them those spells, and he knew how to counter them.

"You really think you can beat me?" Shadow Reaper roared as he levitated one of his former students in the air "I taught you everything you know!"

A bright yellow light shot out of Shadow's horn and the pony screamed as his whole body soon became consumed by fire. Throwing the burning corpse to the ground Shadow soon attacked each guard one by one, killing each and every one. He suffocated one pony with his mind, used a aging spell to make one age rapidly until he was nothing but bones. He made another melt, and he even froze one to death. Soon each guard in that dungeon was dead, blasting a whole in the wall Shadow escaped and disappeared into the night. He would get his revenge, he was going to take Equestria, kill Ash, kill the pathetic little filly who changed him, kill Twilight, and he was going to burn Equestria to the ground.

And he knew just how he was going to do it. The Mirror pool and Grogar's Bewitching bell.

**What you thought this story was about over? Not quite my friends. For now the true villain of the story is out for blood and believe me when I say Ash at his worst will look like a saint compared to what Shadow Reaper has in store. So don't you dare go anywhere yet. **


	22. Chapter 22

It took Shadow Reaper a while to find it, especially now that he was having to watch his back as a fugitive, but after a good twelve hour search he finally stumbled upon the entrance of the mirror pool.

Ash had sent out his best men to track down Shadow Reaper, forcing Shadow to use a variety of cloaking spells to try to stay as hidden as possible. This life on the run would only be temporary though, he was sure of it. For once he got every piece into place, Shadow Reaper would make his strike, and get his revenge on Ash, and Equestria.

The mirror was just the first step though in his plan. Blasting the rock that Twilight had placed over the entrance many years ago Shadow used a floating spell to gently float down towards the pool. Despite no pony being down there in ages the pool spill sparkled and shined. Shadow Reaper let out a menacing chuckle as he quoted the poem while entering the pool.

"And into his own reflection he stared, yearning for one whose reflection he shares. And solemnly swear not to be scared, at the prospect of being double stallion.

As Shadow Reaper exited the pool there he saw that he had successfully created a cloned version of himself. Shadow smiled knowing that he had successfully made a clone, but he knew it wasn't enough, not even close. Him and his clone went in again creating two more, then the four went in and created fore more. Each time they went in they doubled their numbers until Shadow Reaper had well over a hundred clones of himself.

"Yes!" Shadow cheered looking at his new army. "Step one is complete."

Shadow turned and addressed his clone army, "Listen up clones!" Shadow Reaper roared, his echo booming in the cave. "For many years Equestria has been a kingdom of peace, friendship and magic. I say they have had it to good. Time for peace and friendship to end. Now it is the time for a knew era in Equestria, together we will burn Equestria to the ground, still it's magic, and enslave the survivors, with me as their master. Years ago Celestia outlawed dark magic, said it was to dangerous and meant only for evil. It's time for dark magic to be the _only _magic Equestria possesses. Will you join me my clones and help bring Equestria to it's knees!"

The clones cheered and stomped their hooves with excitement as they chanted "Down with Equestria! Down with Equestria!"

"Then let's not waste any time. The second step in my plan awaits!"

After the defeat of Tirek, Cozy Glow, and Chrysalis years ago Twilight had locked Grogar's bewitching bell in the castle of the two sisters, keeping it locked with only a spell she knew, it was meant to be sealed in there forever. But even though the door was locked, Shadow Reaper knew with the right amount of dark magic he could blast throw the door. Charging up his horn Shadow Reaper sent a powerful blast that split the metal doors right in two. That's when he saw it, sitting on a shelf collecting dust from over a decade of neglect, Grogar's bewitching bell. Slowly approaching the bell Shadow Reaper laughed manically as he grabbed it in his hooves. But despite his excitement over the bell there was still one last thing they needed to pick up here in the castle. One last artifact that Celestia and Luna locked up centuries ago.

"Now, step three."

Down in the basement in the castle, a room so dark it was hard to see even if a unicorn lit his or her horn, sat a steel door chained up with a magical lock. Shadow Reaper fired a blast but the blast bounced off the lock and hit a stone wall on the other side of the room.

"A force field Celestia?" You really must not want any pony getting what is inside there. But unfortunately for you, I will not take no for a answer." Shadow Reaper had fifteen of his clones join him in firing at the lock. And eventually after two tries they were able to put enough pressure on the force field to collapse and break the lock. Then firing one last giant blast the giant steel doors broke in two and revealed what was inside. There was a giant white orb, encased in a glass jar hovering in the air.

"I don't get it?" One of the clones asked "What is so special about this?"

"This is the orb of anarchy." Shadow Reaper smirked. "Once charged with enough dark energy the orb will create an explosion big enough to level an entire Kingdom. This orb my clone, is how we are going to bring Equestra to it's knees."

Alone in the throne room Ash sat up a dozen candles in a circle around a small cauldron. After putting in a few potions he sat down right outside the candles of circles and waited, hoping that the spell he cast worked. The spell was to contact the spirit of Star Gazer, who he lost shortly after he was turned to stone. He was at a huge lost on what to do. While he had agreed to step down from the throne peacefully and was a changed pony, now that he was reformed he wondered if he could actually do some good and be a honest king. Since becoming a Alicorn Ash wanted more than anything to prove he could be a great ruler for Equestria, but after everything he had done, the damage he had caused, he also knew he didn't deserve it, at least yet. Maybe with Screwball's help he could earn his way back to the throne, maybe be given a special prince title like Twilight before she was official ruler.

It was not knowing what his future held after he stepped down that scared him, and made him doubt if he was truly ready to leave the throne behind. As he waited for spell to work, he closed his eyes and called out for his lost love.

_"Star Gazer are you there, I call for you._

_I'm at a lost, and I don't know what to do._

_I wear this crown, I sit on the throne, _

_but there is still this guilty feeling in my bones. _

_I need your guidance I need your wisdom. _

_What is best for me, and the kingdom? _

_Is this the only way, should I step down _

_Am I truly ready to give up the crown. _

_I know I've messed up done a lot of bad things  
But I still believe I can be a great king. _

_Answer me my love, hear this song I sing _

_is it to late, to do the right thing. _

Suddenly the spirit of Star Gazer appeared before him. Even in death she was a still a sight of beauty. Seeing his lost love for the first time in a thousand years he couldn't help but be overcome with tears as Star Gazer just formed a small smile, her face shining bright against the stain glass windows of the throne room.

_You always wanted Equestria to see who you really was. _

_Prove you wasn't a monster, earn Equestria's trust.  
This is your chance for them to show you've changed. _

_Step down from the throne give Twilight back the reigns _

_Your journey has been rough, you have come so far. _

_Now show Equestria the pony I know you are. _

_You have been given a second chance_

_Do not give it a second glance _

_l know you have made mistakes, you have done some wrong things. _

_Now that you have changed you want to be a good king. _

_But please my love listen to the song I sing. _

_It's not to late to do the right thing. _

Understanding what Star Gazer was saying Ash looked out at the window at the sunny sky. As much as he wanted to show he could actually be the ruler Equestria deserved now that he could change, he knew that the only way he had a chance to earn Equestria's trust and love was to step down.

Turning back to Star Gazer's spirit they sang the last part a duet

_And even though I know it's hard to do what's right _

_The struggle is real and you (I) __want to fight _

_But to earn the pony's trust _

_you (I) got to do what you must _

_You (I) got to do listen_ _listen to the song that we sing. _

_Step down as king, give up the jewels the rings. _

_It's not to late to do the right thing. _

Star Gazer's spirit disappeared and Ash found himself alone in his throne room again. Stepping out on the balcony Ash pondered everything that Star Gazer told him. She was right, after everything he had put Equestria through these past several days he knew the only way he could truly win back their trust was to step down willingly and give the throne back to Twilight, and hope that in time with the help of Screwball, the kingdom could eventually find a way to forgive him.

"Orion," Ash called out for his captain of the guards. Upon hearing his name Orion came galloping into the throne room.

"Yes my king,"

"Get me a scroll and quill I need to send Twilight a message. I need to let her know that I am officially surrendering to her at sunset, Equestria is hers once again."

"While I do not argue with you surrendering my king are you sure now is a good time with Shadow Reaper on the loose?"

"I will gladly assist her in the search for the scoundrel, but yes, the sooner I step down the sooner I can work on building Equestria's trust."

"As you wish my king." Orion then bowed and left to get a quill and a scroll.

Just outside the castle, Shadow Reaper's army of clones surrounded the castle. One by one they attacked every guard on the outside, with Shadow Reaper following behind and using the bell to steal every guard's magic right before killing them where they laid. With the outside quickly taken care of Shadow Reaper and his clones made their way inside quickly doing the same thing to every guard that stood between him and the throne room.

Taking the bewitching bell, he turned the bell to face him, absorbing all the magic he had stolen from his former students. Shadow Reaper could feel himself getting more powerful as the magic flowed through his veins like electricity.

"Clones, surround the throne room from the outside and wait five minutes before striking. I want to confront Ash alone before we take everything away from him." His clones nodded and ran off.

Once alone Shadow Reaper blasted through the double doors, his head now a fiery skull, and black mist flying from his dark empty pupils.

"Shadow Reaper!" Ash growled, turning around to face his treacherous former second in command. "You have a lot of nerve showing your face back here."

"I have a lot more nerves then you false king." Shadow Reaper roared "I really had a lot of hope in you. You were supposed to bring the school of Dark magic to great heights. But yet you let yourself be manipulated by a pathetic little girl. You weakened, you folded. You only got the throne because of me. I made you who you was, and now I am going to destroy you!"

Shadow Reaper fired a blast at Ash, Ash had to think fast quickly dodging to the right to avoid getting blasted. Shadow reaper wasted no time with his next attack, turning to a black shadowy fog shadow Reaper floated over to Ash's location, returned back to his pony form again and blasted Ash from behind throwing him into a wall.

"You was nothing before me Ash! You owe me everything!"

"Your wrong," Ash growled getting on his feet. "I was a Alicorn Prince before you, and because I listened to you, because you brainwashed me I lost all of that. I had everything before you, and you took it all away!"

Ash returned a blast at Shadow Reaper, but Shadow Reaper just turned to a shadow causing the blast to pass right through him unharmed. Ash then took to the air, using a levitation spell to send Shadow Reaper crashing through the roof before taking to the skies himself. Shadow Reaper had to quickly use his own levitation spell in order to fly in the air and counter Ash, who was firing blast after blast at him.

"I could have been king the honest way. I could have had the girl of my dreams, had a family, been accepted, adored! But no, I had to listen to you, and your lies!" Ash was firing blast after blast, each one of his blast getting harder and stronger. Even with all of the magic he had stolen from his fellow students, he was still struggling to keep up with the alicorn magic Ash possessed.

Shadow Reaper blocked one strike but quickly got hit with another one sending him falling backwards spinning in somersaults. But Ash wasn't done, with one giant blast he sent Shadow Reaper crashing back down to the throne room so hard he left a crater in the ground, filling the whole throne room with smoke and dust.

As Ash landed back in the throne room he waited till the dust settled to find Shadow Reaper laying on the ground looking defeated.

"Stand down Shadow, now. You know you are no match for me, you never was. I was just to naive and fragile to see it at the time."

"Your right Ash, alone I am no match for you, but lucky for me, I made myself a few friends of my own, and by friends, I mean a few clones!"

Suddenly every single one of Shadow's clones came crashing through the stain glass windows, using hovering spells to surround Ash. Ash tried to fight back but even with his alicorn magic he couldn't fend off a hundred heavily skilled clones. The clones tackled Ash to the ground and pinned him down, four had him by the limbs, and another one had their hoof on his back.

As Ash struggled to get free his eyes went wide as he saw one of the clones hand Shadow Reaper Grogar's bewitching bell.

"How, how did you get that thing? It was hidden away!"

"Oh Ash, a true master of Dark Magic can track anything down if he looks hard enough, and if you was the master in dark magic I thought you was you would have known that."

Outside the throne room doors Orion hid behind a curtain as he watched everything unfold. He was drawn back to the throne room by the sound of all the commotion and returned just in time to see Ash overpowered by Shadow Reaper's clones. Frozen in fear he watched helplessly as Shadow Reaper used the bell to drain Ash of his alicorn magic. Then his eyes went wide and it took everything in his power to hold in a scream as he saw Shadow Reaper turn the bell to himself and absorb the alicorn magic.

Shadow grew twice his normal size and two giant wings formed on his back, he let out a loud sadistic laugh as electricity flowed through his body and he became a alicorn.

"Now I am the most powerful wielder of magic in all of Equestria, and you false king are overthrown!"

"If you are going to kill me Shadow Reaper just do it!"

"Oh I will kill you Ash," Shadow replied as he lowered himself to Ash's current level, "but not yet, I want you to watch as Equestria burns to the ground, you see clones and Grogar's bewitching bell ain't the only thing I brought with me. Another clone suddenly showed Ash the Orb of Anarchy and Ash's eyes went wide.

"No, you can't use that Shadow Reaper, you have no idea how dangerous that thing is you are only going to kill yourself to!"

"Oh I know exactly how dangerous it is, but I will be out of the blast radius long before it goes off. I'm afraid though, any survivor is going to be forever enslaved in my version of Equestria. Once Equestria is destroyed, then I will kill you. Until then though, you are just going to have to watch from your stone prison.

Ash's eyes went wide as he suddenly felt himself becoming stone again. Looking down at his leg's he screamed as he saw they were already turning to stone.

"No Shadow please, no, no, no!"

"I didn't want to do this Ash, you had great potential, but now you are nothing to me."

"Twilight will stop you, Screwball will stop you."

"Twilight can try, but she will fail. And as for Screwball, I am going to kill her slowly, and drain her blood over your stone corps while you watch and listen carefully as she screams!"

Ash's eyes widened and he tried to send one final blast at Shadow Reaper before he was fully stone but he failed. Ash was stone once again.

Orion had seen enough, before Shadow or his clones spotting him he turned around and fled. Heading towards the Everfree forest. He had to find Twilight and her friends. He made a huge mistake, and now Equestria was about to parish for it.

Back at Zecora's, Fluttershy and Discord was listening completely overwhelmed in pride as Screwball explained everything she did to help Ash.

"I can't believe it," Fluttershy explained, tears of joy filling her eyes. "My little Screwball helped save Equestria and change a misunderstood pony's heart."

"Speaking of which were is Ash?" Screwball noticed "I thought he would have officially stepped down and joined us by now?"

"That is a bit strange?" Twilight thought starting to get concerned.

"Oh no?" Screwball thought "What if he in in danger, what if Shadow Reaper...?"

"I'm going after him." Twilight replied, thinking the same thing as Screwball "If he is in danger, I'm going to save him."

"We're coming too." Rainbow Dash said as Rarity, Pinkie, Applejack and Fluttershy joined by her side. "We are not letting you leave our sight again."

Twilight smiled, it was good to have her friends back again.

As they opened the door they were suddenly taken aback when they saw Orion running towards them.

"Twilight I need to..." Orion didn't get a chance to finish speaking before Twilight's friends attacked him, tackling him to the ground. Rainbow Dash gave him a massive punch to the face, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie held him down while Applejack tied his four feet together in rope.

"You ponies don't understand!" Orion protested "I'm not here to fight."

Orion then saw a familiar silhouette approach him, looking up he saw a very angry Twilight glaring down at him.

Orion gave a nervous chuckle "Hi Twilight."

The last thing Orion remembered was Twilight's hoof striking him over the head before his entire world went black.

**Original song title is "The right thing." I almost cut out that song completely because I didn't know if it was on par with the other original songs I put in. But I kept it in because I wanted a scene with Ash reuniting with Star Gazer in spirit form and I thought that a song sequence was a good way to do it. Hope it turned out alright. **

**And yes I know I changed the poem up for the mirror pool a little but it was written for a mare and I needed it for a stallion so I needed to change it up just a little bit even if it didn't actually rhyme each time. **


	23. Chapter 23

**So, I just found out last night, like just a few minutes after I completed this chapter that one of my best friends from college just tested positive for Covid 19. For those who don't know the virus is getting really bad here in Oklahoma and it's gotten to where I'm scared just to go to work. This virus is really doing a number on me and my friends. I have one friend who lives in California who is a cameraman in Hollywood and he has been unemployed since Hollywood shut down. He is really experiencing depression and low self esteem and worth due to him not being able to work. Now with one of my other friends testing positive for the virus this makes two friends of mine who is being directly affected by the virus. **

**Anyway let's get back to it and hopefully, if you are being infected by the virus in anyway this will help take your mind off of things for a few minutes. **

It was a bright flashing light that finally woke up Orion. Opening up his eyes he quickly tried to shield them from the light Pinkie was shining on him from Twilight's table lamp.

"What the hey?" Orion complained while shielding his eyes.

"We will be asking the questions around here," Rainbow growled, flying up to glare Orion in the eyes. Orion tried to get up from the chair he was sitting in only to find that he was being tied down tightly by rope with Applejack holding the other end in her teeth.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face around here Orion!" Twilight stepped out of the shadows, a look of shear hatred glued on her face. It wasn't the type of look that one pony would expect from the pony that once held the title Princess of Friendship. Then again considering the feelings that Twilight once had for Orion and then considering what he did to her, her expression and current actions were warranted.

Orion sighed realizing real quickly what all was ruckus was about. "Okay look I know what this is all about, but believe me when I say this, I am not your enemy."

"Oh yeah?" This time it was Thunder Soar flying out of the shadows at a high speed. He grabbed Orion by the shoulders and lifted him and the seat he was tied to a couple inches off the ground before slapping him across the face. "If you ain't our enemy then why did you try to kill Twilight and me? Why did you join forces with the enemy, and how did you know how to find us? Answer that you little son of a...!"  
"Thunder, language please there are kids here!" Fluttershy pointed out, covering Screwball's ears.

"Dang it Discord sound proof force field now!" Thunder ordered "I'm having this one!"

With the snap of his fingers a force field was formed around Thunder, Pinkie, Applejack and Orion. All every pony could do was watch, their eyes wide as saucers as Thunder went loose on Orion, no pony outside the field could here what he was saying to him but judging by the fact that Applejack's and Pinkie's jaws was on the floor it wasn't pretty. Every pony suddenly gasped when Thunder took out a picture of a donkey, pointed at it then pointed back at Orion.

"I understood that one," Shining Armor whispered to Cadance.

"That is offensive," Candance replied "not to mention rude."

His anger subdued Thunder nodded to Discord signalling him to lower the force field before marching to join the rest of the team. "There, I'm glad I got that out of my system."

Twilight was still in shock as she approached Orion, who's mouth was still hanging on the floor, along with Pinkie's and Applejack's.

"You don't want to know the vocabulary he just used," Applejack replied "It was more colorful than a bucket full of zap apples."

"Can't say I really blame him though." Twilight replied glaring down to her former lover. "If I wasn't princess and forced to live by example I might do the same thing."

"Listen Twilight, you have every right to be mad at me."

"You tried to kill me and Thunder Soar!"

"I never actually tried to kill you."

"You _stabbed _me in the side with your horn and through me off a cliff! You fired a blast at Thunder, injuring his wing and nearly causing him to crash to his death! How in Equestria was you _not _trying to kill me?"

"I know why you think that Twilight, and I don't blame you for it. But it was the only way I knew to keep you alive."

"YOU _STABBED ME!"_

"In a non fatal area! Ash had every single one of his goons after you. They were going to kill you if I didn't reach you first. As long as Ash knew you was alive he wasn't going to stop coming for you. I did what I did to make him believe you was no longer a threat to him. I had to make it look like you was dead. I had to make it look real, which is why I couldn't tell you what I was doing. You had to believe I betrayed you, like I tried to kill you. It was the only way at the time I believed I could save your life. You are welcome!"

"That is so stupid!" Thunder spoke up "Even if you was careful where you stabbed Twilight you still threw her off a really, _really, _steep drop that could of easily killed both of us! And how do you explain zapping me?"

"First off I shot you because you went after her and I couldn't let you pull her out of there right yet and letting Ash know she was alive, but again I made sure not to shoot you in a fatal place. Second I was familiar with that ravine, I knew that with Alicorn's magic made it to where they would be powerful enough to survive that fall. As for you, I shot you in the wing, with your wing injured the speed of your descent dropped, insuring your survival."

"That is ridiculous," Applebloom snapped "Both Twilight and Thunder Soar were near death when me, Sweetie Belle, and Spike found them. They would have _died _if we didn't find them when we did. Your whole plan was completely stupid!"

"Let's pretend for a minute that we actually buy that?" Spike spoke up. "Why didn't you rejoin us and the rest of the rebellion, why didn't you go after Twilight after you did your deed and explain to her why you did what you did?"

"I thought I could infiltrate Ash and take him out from the inside. I thought if he thought I was on his side, if he trusted me, that I could find a way to take him and his army down. I took the book that Screwball used to free Ash. I learned how to turn objects into stone. I used it on one of Ash's top Lieutenants, Inferno. I was planning on eventually using it on Ash. Then Screwball here had to get in the way."

"What do you mean I got in the way? I was trying to actually end this without bloodshed you stupid little mule kisser."

"Screwball!" Fluttershy scolded at her daughter's sudden language.

"And you better be glad I got in the way because if you killed Ash I would unleash me inner daughter of chaos and sent you to the worst dimension in the history of all dimensions."

"That would be dimension 47 by the way." Discord chuckled wickedly "And trust me you don't want to go there."

"Look I screw up okay I admit it, but I ain't a hero like all of you. I am just a blacksmith, I never ran into action in my life. You ponies are the ones with the plans, you are the ponies who always know what to do no matter what is thrown at you. You have all saved Equestria like a hundred times. I haven't done any of that. So yes I messed up. I didn't think my plan through thoroughly, but I had to act fast if I wanted to at least try to save your life that day and try to end this war. I acted wrong, but you got to believe I had good intentions." Orion's voice suddenly lowered as he was no longer trying to defend himself. "None of that matters anyway if we don't stop Shadow Reaper."

"What do you mean?"

"It's the whole reason I risked your wrath coming here. Shadow Reaper escaped prison, he cloned himself, took Grogar's bewitching bell and the Orb of Anarchy. He turned Ash into stone and he is going to use the Orb to destroy Equestria and enslave those unfortunate to survive."

"HE BROKE OUT OF PRISON?" Luna screamed

"HE CLONED HIMSELF?" Pinkie screamed"

"HE HAS GROGAR'S BELL?" Discord screamed

"AND THE ORB OF ANARCHY?" Celestia screamed

"HE TURNED MY ASH INTO STONE?" Screwball cried

"Yes," Orion answered "Look, I know you don't fully trust me, and I don't blame you, I was a idiot. But I am trying to save Equestria just as much as you are. If Shadow wins thousands if not millions of ponies will die. You may not trust me but you need me. We are going to need every pony we can get if we are going to save Equestria this time. Please, let me help you."

Twilight really didn't know if she could trust Orion again, not after what he did. But if what he was saying was true then they really would need all ponies on deck if they was going to stop Shadow Reaper from destroying all of Equestria. So with a sigh Twilight agreed. "Fine, but know that I am only pardoning you this one time because of Shadow Reaper, but if you are using us, or try to betray us in any way, then you will share the same punishment that awaits Shadow Reaper. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, your majesty."

Twilight turned to Applejack, "Then release him."

Applejack did as she was told but as soon as Orion was released she approached Twilight about her concerns.

"Twilight? You think it is a good idea to trust this pony after everything?"

"We don't really have much of a choice, if what he is saying is true, then the more hooves on deck, the better chance we have of actually winning this."

Twilight called a emergency meeting for every pony as well as the yaks, dragons, and griffons. Most of the ponies wasn't present during Orion's interrogation so they was surprised when they got the word of a urgent meeting, nonetheless they all crammed tightly in Zecora's cottage, the yaks, griffons, and dragons listening from outside with the doors and windows open, as Twilight spoke.

"I know I said that with the surrender of Ash that the war was over, but sadly that is not the case."

"What do you mean?" Thorax asked "Did Ash change his mind and refused to surrender."

"No, something way worse has happened. Shadow Reaper, Ash's second in command revolted, he cloned himself, stole the magic form Ash's army with the bewitching bell, turned Ash to stone, and is now about to use the Orb of Anarchy to destroy all of Equestria."

Every pony gasped at that news.

"But the Orb of Anarchy was locked up more than a thousand years ago!" Twixie gasped

"How could he get his hoofs on something that powerful?" Starlight asked

"I don't know, but if we don't stop him all of Equesria will go up in flames."

"What's your plan Twilight?" Ember asked

"Ember you and the dragons will be part of our air strike, along with the griffons, Pegasus ponies, and Wonder Bolts. These will most likely be clones your going go up against so no need to hold back on your flames."

"We will fry them." Ember smirked.

"Granny Smith, Big Mac, Applejack? Can you lead the Earth ponies? They will be our ground troops, surround the castle and hit them with everything you got.

"I got a few catapults from back in the day that we can use." Granny Smith.

"What?" Flurry Heart asked "I didn't know you had Catapults?"

"Oh yes," Granny Smith replied "Why back when I was your age, me and my parents and grandparents, as well as my siblings and cousins was feuding with our neighbors the Peaches over who had the better farm. We used catapults to fling our rotten apples at them. We won of course and they left Ponyville. Part of Sweet Apple Acres use to be the Peaches farm."

"This pony never ceases to amaze me." Rainbow Dash whispered to Rarity.

"Anyway," Twilight continued "Unicorns, you will be our mane line of defense. Since you have the most magic you will be on the front lines leading the attacks. Hit them quick and hit them hard."

"No evildoer will be able to overpower the great and powerful Twixie!" Twixie replied

"Thorax, we need you and the Changelings to work at deceiving the enemy when you can. With your shape shifting you can distract them and lead them into a trap. Yes it will be dangerous as your job will involve getting close to the enemy and having them chase you, but doing that will give us a powerful tool to use against them."

"I will do what I can for the cause." Thorax replied.

"Fluttershy, can you have your animal friends help in any way?"

"I don't know, I try to keep them out of danger as much as I can. But this is their home to, and I am sure they will do what they can to protect it. Leave it to me Twilight, I will have them ready for action."

"Screwball and Discord, you two will be our wildcards."

"What do you mean by that?" Discord asked

"With you two being masters of chaos, not to mention pranks, this is a opportunity for the two of you to use your skills to good use. We need you to be a distraction for them while we set up the attacks. After that, use your skills of chaos and mayhem to good use."

Screwball and Discord squealed "Finally, we can do what we do best and no pony will get mad!"

"This will be my masterpiece," Screwball chuckled as she rubbed her hooves together thinking of what she would do to those clones.

"Yaks want to help to!" Prince Rutherford yelled "Yaks demand job!"

"Actually your strong build will work perfectly as muscle. Yaks move fast and as a herd. With your strong build you will be really useful in hoof to hoof combat. You will follow right behind the unicorns in the front lines. While they are busy blasting you will mow down who you can with your speed and horns."

"Yaks ARE tough, tougher than ponies. Enemy won't know what hit them."

"There is one last thing you need to know," Orion suddenly spoke up, to the surprise of the other ponies. "When Shadow Reaper stole Ash's magic before turning him to stone, he became a Alicorn himself. He will be more powerful then any one of you, taking him down will take a group effort. If you see him avoid him until we can all attack as a group. Try to pursue him yourself you will die a horrible death."

"Okay as he said," Twilight replied, adding to what Orion said. "Shadow Reaper is the main target but we have to take him down together. We will only have a limited time once he sets off that Orb. Take them down, take them down quickly, free Ash and take out that machine. This is our last chance every pony. Good luck out there. We leave at the top of the hour. Good luck."

After the meeting Orion found Twilight sitting outside, staring at the sky. He could tell she was concerned, he couldn't blame her. This was her home, every pony was depending on her to succeed. He knew he was probably the last pony she wanted for support but still, any comfort at all might be enough to make her feel better. Heck, it might help repair the tension between them.

"Just to let you know," Orion said sitting down next to Twilight "You did good back there. This plan, I think it will work. Every pony believes in you Twilight, so do I."

"You better be right Orion." Twilight replied harshly, not even turning to look at him.

"Hey, I am trying to encourage you, make you feel less scared."

"If you cared at all about how I feel you would have never done what you did. You didn't just hurt me physically Orion, you hurt me emotionally. You were the first pony I ever truly felt any real feelings for and you then you hurt me. You made me think you betrayed me. It has taken me everything I have to keep my emotions in check while trying to save my kingdom. All I have wanted to do since I survived the near death experience you caused me is unleash every ounce of my magic on you, Ash, and Shadow Reaper, in that order. But no, I had to keep calm because if I let what you did get to me we would all die. You have no idea the damage you have caused me."

"I do know Twilight, trust me, words can't describe how sorry I am. But I am hoping that maybe you can find it in me to forgive me, and maybe, possibly, start over."

"I can forgive you Orion, but things will never be like it once was. After this is over, you are to go back to Manehattan and stay there. You will not be welcomed at the Canterlot castle ever again. Not as a guard, not for the Grand Galloping Gala, not for anything. I might not have you thrown in prison for your deeds, but you are not getting off without punishment. Losing me is that punishment."

Hearing Twilight say those words hurt, but with a sigh Orion nodded in understanding. He didn't deserve her, not after what he did. With a heavy heart Orion got up and prepared for battle.

On the balcony in Canterlot castle Shadow Reaper created a giant machine that would hold the Orb of Anarchy. This machine was fifteen feet tall, cylinder in shape and had a opening right in the middle for the orb to sit in. There was a pull lever at the right side of the machine, at that the pull of the lever electricity fired into the orb and it started to charge.

With a sadistic laugh Shadow Reaper turned to Ash, who was still a statue and gloated over what he had accomplished. "Isn't it beautiful Ash, in just under three hours, Equestria and everything it has stood for, for thousands of years will all be destroyed, and a new Equestria, _my _Equestria will rise. Let Twilight and her friends try to stop me. For soon they will realize that there is no stopping what I have started. Equestria will fall, and Twilight, and all her little friends and allies will die with it."

**So, I want your opinions on the ending between Twilight and Orion. I have to different endings already planned out, one that involves them getting back together and one where they don't and Orion leaves Canterlot. I like both endings equally but I want you the readers to vote on how you think their story should end based on how you feel about Orion and his excuse and if you feel he still deserves her. Please leave your vote in a review or PM. You have till the final chapter to place your vote. Till then stay safe, stay at home and take care. **


	24. Chapter 24

Everything was ready, as Twilight and her allies surrounded the castle. Rainbow Dash led the Pegasus ponies above the clouds, staying out of sight as Rainbow Dash examined how many Shadow Reaper clones were present. Signalling to the other Pagasus ponies they all circled back to Twilight to give the number.

"How many are we looking at?"

"Well over a hundred, close to two hundred actually. If they are all as powerful as the main Shadow Reaper, we are in for a heck of a fight."

"Take back to the skies and await the signal," Twilight then turned to Discord and Screwball. "You two are up,"

"Let's go give these sad sacks a show Screwball," Discord said hopping to his feet and taking a mic. Screwball took a mic herself and joined her father at his side.

Walking towards the army Discord tapped his microphone to see if it was on before addressing the confused clones.

"Well hello every pony, it's great to be back here in Canterlot. I would humbly bow at the presence of royalty but I can't tell which one you are. Can the real Shadow Reaper please stand up?"

The clones just stared at each other confused.

"Speaking of shadows," Screwball joined in "I hear Groundhogs day is coming up, but since your name has the word _Shadow _in it would that mean if it saw you we would get six more weeks of winter. And since there is so many of you if he saw all of you would we get six more years of winter?"

"You suck!" A clone in the back shouted.

"Oh, we seem to have a _Nay _sayer in the back." Discord replied "Get it? Cause you are a pony!"

Screwball took out some drums and played the famous beat for when a pun was made.

The clones had seen enough, they got in battle position and was ready to fight when suddenly a large boulder was catapulted into the air. Pinkie and Maud both jumped into the air and broke the boulder into tinier pieces, causing chunks of rocks to fall onto the clones. Discord took out a umbrella to shield himself and Screwball from the rocks as they poured down onto the clones.

"That's our signal," Rainbow Dash replied "Attack!" The Pegasus, griffons, and dragons all flew from the clouds and started attacking the clones.

With a blast from her horn into the sky Twilight gave the signal for the ground troops to attack. The Unicorns came out first, horns blasting. Starlight fired a lighting blast out of her horn sending a huge electric shock onto one of the clones. One clone returned fire at Starlight but Rarity created a shield that blocked it, protecting Starlight allowing Shining Armor to leap out from the shadows and fire a blast of his own sending the clone flying.

Up in the skies the griffons were dropping huge boulders on top of the clones. Gilda dropped a giant boulder that landed on top of one of the clones trapping him underneath. He blasted the boulder off of him, looked up and fired a blast at Gilda, barely missing her.

"Oh you want to play do you?" Gilda growled, turning towards her griffon companions. "Drop another round!" Several more griffons dropped boulders in that one clones direction. The clone was able to blast a few of them into pebbles but there was so many that he wasn't able to stop them all. Eventually one boulder fell on top of him allowing several more to pile on top of him.

"That's what you get for messing with a griffon."

On another part of the battlefield Ember was leading the dragon charge. One clone shot fire from his horns, but Ember easily dodged out of the way.

"You want to see real fire tough guy?" Suddenly more then a dozen dragons blew fire at the single clone, the clone didn't have time to run away before he got consumed by the fire.

"Dragons, let's burn these clones up!" With Ember's word the dragons flew over the battlefield shooting fire at every clone they saw. A lot of them were able to dodge out of the way and put up a force field to prevent the fire from reaching them. Others weren't so lucky and quickly burned to death.

Down on the ground Prince Rutherford led the yaks right behind the unicorns. One clone fired a shot at Prince Rutherford, but the yaks came prepared. They wore special armor that offered protection from most magic spells, allowing them to approach the clones undamaged. With his head lowered he bucked the clone with his horn several feet backwards, before raising his front hooves and lowering them on another clone and goring him with his horns. After finishing up one clone he charged the one he bucked earlier ramming right into him and sending him flying again, this time into the waiting hooves of Pinkie Pie, who grabbed him, stuffed him into the party canon and shot him high into the air, above the castle and out of sight.

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!"

Like the yaks, Applejack and the rest of the Earth Ponies were wearing special armor to protect from the main force of the clones blasts. This extra protection allowed them to get close and Applejack used it to take out a lasso and rope it around one clone's horn. She then yanked the horn back, just as he was about to fire at Derpy and instead caused him to fire strait into the air. Applejack then pulled the clone close and smacked him across the head. The clone struggled to try to get loose from the rope that Applejack had tied around his horn but the more the clone struggled the more tighter it became.

"Just to let you low I have wrangled pigs, bulls, and goats, you ain't nothing."

The clone fired a few blast but they each bounced off Applejack's armor allowing her to finally tackle the clone to the ground and finish tying the rope around his legs.

Applejack didn't see the clone sneaking up behind him until the clone fired a blast. Luckily Zecora was able to tackle Applejack to the ground, while Maud came out and started attacking the clone.

"Thanks Zecora."

"Watch yourself out here Applejack. I might not be able to constantly have your back."

"Will try."

Discord and Screwball watched as the battle unfolded all around them. Turning to each other they both smirked and gave each other a wink before turning to DJ Pon 3. "Hey, drop us a beat will you?" Discord cracked his knuckles and gave one more smirk. "It's chaos time."

DJ Pon 3 nodded and took out a record and put it on her turn table. Then the Italian classic _Funiculi Funicula _started playing as Discord conjured up a flying pig to ride as and Screwball charged a big swarm of clones.

Screwball conjured up a giant blob of jello to trap one clone in while Discord snapped his fingers and caused a rocket to appear on one clones back. The clone looked confused as Screwball lit the rocket and sent him flying into the air. With another snap of the fingers Discord caused many colors of paint to fall on another clone before he opened up a portal to another world to send him through.

A few more clones charged at the pair before Screwball caused giant pumpkins as well as an entire tree that grew pies land on one pony. As the clones that was pelted with pies started to recover from their shock pies fell from the tree and landed on top of their head. The clones, now furious wiped the cream from the pies from their face and charged the pair. But with the snap of Discords figures a giant chicken appeared in the middle of the battlefield. The clones paused at the sight of the twenty foot foul. Then screaming the clones turned around and retreated.

Grabbing a cane and hat, the father and daughter of chaos danced to the song as they caused several more silly things to happen to several of the clones. One got sent on a magic carpet ride. One got turned into a cat, while several others got sent to other dimensions and worlds.

As the music ended they duo took off their hats and took a bow.

Thorax along with five other Changelings changed themselves into replicas of the mane six in order to lure several of the clones into a trap. Running over towards a group of clones, Thorax, disguised as Pinkie Pie, tossed a cupcake at one of the clones before giving him the raspberry. The clones gave chase and the Changelings ran towards a set of bushes, barely avoiding the blasts coming from the group of four clones. The clones followed the Changelings into the bushes, before freezing in fear at the sight of Fluttershy. It wasn't Fluttershy that scared the clones though, it was who she had with her, a bear, a Manticore, several raccoons and possums, snakes, spiders, scorpions, a swarm of wasps. A few big birds of prey, and a rabbit armed with a spear and decked out in war paint.

"I usually don't encourage my animal friends into doing acts of violence..." Fluttershy began before turning towards Angel "But get them."

Angel led the charge, letting out a battle cry that sent the clones running away in fear as the animals charged them.

"Fire," Granny Smith ordered Big Mac, Applebloom and Babs seed. Pulling the levers the three of them sent giant boulders hurtling into the battlefield, striking several clones. One clone dodged the boulder however and fired a blast at the Apple family.

"Take cover!" Granny yelled, ducking behind a giant rock. The blast totally shredded one of their catapults. The Apples could do nothing but watch as the catapult burned.

"That Catapult survived decades of feuds with the Peaches. It survived Tornadoes, Hail Storms, as well as a Timber Wolves. But this, this was her last stand."

"What are we going to do now Granny?" Applebloom asked "We are short a Catapult?"

"How about Pinkie's confetti canon?" Scootaloo asked, running up to check on the Apples after witnessing the blast along with Maud.

"How will a confetti canon stop a army of clones?" Babs asked.

"You can shoot rocks out of them," Maud suggested in the tone only she could pull off. "I can break the boulder into reasonable size, then you can fire them out of the canon. With the force of the blast mixed with the firmness of the rocks, they should be able to do substantial damage."

"Pinkies on the other side of the battlefield though," Applebloom pointed out. "How we even going to reach her?"

"Leave that to me," Scootaloo strapped her helmet on tight, got on her scooter, then with a smirk she sped across the battlefield full speed ahead. One clone fired a blast towards Scootaloo but she dodged to her left as Starlight attacked the one clone. Another Clone charged at Scootaloo but she just leaped into the air, spun her scooter a three sixty and landed on the other side as the clone ran into Bulk Biceps. Finally a third clone leaped into the air after her, but Scootaloo acted fast again, turning her scooter onto the side and used the side of the wheels to slide under the clone, avoiding being tackled to the ground. Once she was past the clone she turned her scooter straight up, turned around and smiled as the clone ran into Rainbow Dash and the Wonder Bolts.

Finally she reached Pinkie Pie, who was firing a Clone that Applejack kicked into her canon, up into the sky. "Pinkie, I need to borrow your confetti canon, the Apples are short a catapult."

"What?" Applejack gasped "Them darn catapults have survived everything mother nature threw at them to go out now?"

"I know you are close to that canon but it's a emergency."

"Go ahead," Pinkie replied not even hesitating, "I got spares."

"Really?"

"Oh sure, what you seriously thought I only had one of these babies?" Pinkie replied

"Well yeah?"

"Ha, I got dozens of these things laying around. Take it." Pinkie placed the canon on the back of the scooter, the canon side, facing the back. Pulling the cord The canon shot Scootaloo clear to the other side of the field where the rest of the Apple family and Maud was waiting for her, running over several clones in the process. She crashed into Big Mac, and after falling off her scooter Scootaloo rubbed her head as her head was spinning. "Got the canon," Scootaloo moaned before collapsing.

Inside the throne room Shadow Reaper could hear the battle going on outside, stepping from the throne Shadow looked over at the balcony and saw to his surprise that Twilight and her army was actually putting up a good fact. No, it was more than that, it actually looked like they might actually win.

"Impossible," Shadow growled. "My clones are perfect replicas of me they shouldn't be losing." Furious, Shadow Reaper turned to the double doors and headed outside. "That's it, if you want a job done right, you have to do it yourself!"

Twilight, Luna, Celestia, and Orion was heading towards the castle. They knew Ash was inside their, as well as the Orb of Anarchy, once they got inside they could split up and find Ash and shut down the weapon before taking down Shadow Reaper once and for all.

"We are going to have to get Grogar's bell to," Orion replied "Shadow Reaper has Ash's magic, if we have any real chance of beating him we have to drain him of all the magic he stole."

"Find Ash, get the bell, shut down the orb," Twilight replied, got it. "Anything else?"

"You forgot the part where you all die!" Several clones suddenly jumped out and surrounded the three Alicorns and Orion. All four of them got into battle stance as one of the clones taunted them. "You cannot beat all of us, we are Shadow Reaper, the most powerful unicorn in all of Equestria, we will destroy you, we will..."

Suddenly Bulk Biceps came crashing in, he grabbed the one talking and smashed his face into the ground, grabbed another one and tossed him around like a rag doll before slamming him face first into the ground. He then grabbed another by the hind legs and used him like a bat to beat up the remaining close surrounding the four ponies before throwing him on the ground, jumping on him a few times then buried his face into the dirt.

"EQUESTRIA UPRISING YEAH!" Bulk Biceps screamed before running off back to the battlefield as the other ponies just starred eyes wide and jaws to the floor at the violent and impressive act that Bulk Biceps pulled off by himself. "YEAH!"

"Okay," Twilight finally replied after shaking off the shock. "Let's go!"

As the four of them got to the front steps of the castle there was a huge blast that knocked all four of them down the stairs. Twilight looked up and her eyes widened in shock as Shadow Reaper flew out of the castle, the front entrance of the castle burning in flames. His head was now a flaming skull, black mist shot out of his the hollow black holes where his eyes should be, and he was double the size of all of them due to the magic he had consumed, not to mention he was now a Alicorn.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere!" Shadow Reaper voice boomed, his voice now nothing but a loud monstrous growl. "These castle steps will be your final resting place!" Shadow Reaper fired a giant blast out of his horn causing all four of the ponies to scatter.

"Don't let him hit you!" Twilight cried out. "The force from his blasts are strong enough to rip through your armor."

"I ain't planning on getting hit!" Luna replied firing a blast of her own at Shadow Reaper, her blast did little damage to him though, he had absorbed to much magic to be taken down individually.

"Your magic is weak Princess Luna!" Shadow Reaper roared as Celestia, Orion and Twilight all joined in at firing at him. "My magic was already better then all of yours. The dark magic in my blood was already the most powerful in all of Equestria, that's why I could handle the Orb of Anarchy, that's why I could defeat my entire school all by myself and defeat that phony Alicorn King. But with all of the dark magic, plus Alicorn magic, I am unstoppable, I am immortal. I am powerful enough to defeat all of you!"

Shadow Reaper created a black ball of dark energy with his horn and shot it at them, the blast was powerful enough to destroy their armor and send them all flying in multiple directions.

"NO!" Thunder screamed witnessing what was happening below him. Shadow Reaper was going to kill them, he could see it. And none of them were in position at the moment to stop him. His eyes fixed on Shadow as he approached Twilight, laying on the ground wounded. Thunder knew what he was about to do was suicide, but he could not let Twilight die, her life was three times more important than his.

Twilight struggled to get up after getting knocked hard into a boulder, but she was in to much pain. Opening her eyes she saw Shadow Reaper approaching her, his horn charging and ready for the kill. Twilight didn't have any energy at the moment. Glaring at Shadow she refused to show any signs of fear. If this was how she was going to die, she was going to do it with a brave face. Her eyes suddenly went wide though as Thunder flew in front of her and took the full impact of the blast. She watched in horror as his armor shattered, and he screamed in agony as the blast burned his fur. Shadow crashed down right in front of her with a loud boom, the air suddenly filled with smoke in dust.

As the smoke cleared Twilight screamed as she saw a crater laying a few feet in front of her, Thunder laid at the bottom of it, his coat now black, and smoke came from out of him.

"NO!"

"THUNDER!" Rainbow Dash screamed from the skies.

"Oh my goodness?" Fluttershy cried

"Nonononono!" Screwball screamed

"Don't worry," Shadow laughed "You will join him!" Suddenly Shadow got blasted with fire, turning around he saw the entire Wonderbolts, the griffons, dragons, and even Screwball and Discord attacking him.

"That was our friend!" Screwball screamed as she attacked him with all she had.

"Get him out of here!" Discord ordered Twilight "Now you fool!"

Twilight picked Thunder up and placed him on his back. Running towards the castle Twilight was joined by Celestia, Luna, Orion, and Rainbow Dash.

"Thunder," Twilight cried laying Thunder on the ground. "Stay with me buddy, you got to stay with me." Her eyes quickly filled up with tears as for the first time she examined the full impact his injuries. His blue fur was one hundred percent scorched as he took third degree burns throughout his entire body. The feathers on his wings were completely scorched, and blood was gushing from his side from where he was blasted. She could tell just by looking he wasn't going to make it.

"Thunder?" Rainbow Dash sobbed "Baby? Please, please don't leave me, please don't leave me."

Thunder opened his eyes halfway and turned to see Twilight and Rainbow, a small smile formed on his face as his voice, now a faint whisper spoke. "It will be okay. I haven't done one thing in my life of importance. At least now, I can die, knowing I did one thing worth something."

"Oh Thunder," Twilight cried "You never had to prove yourself important to any pony."

"No, I had to prove it to myself, and saving you does just that."

Twilight couldn't keep it together, this pony laid dying at her hooves after saving her life, just to prove himself as some pony.

"Rainbow," Thunder turned to his girlfriend, Rainbow's eyes were so full of tears she could barely see him "You were the only thing in my life I was truly proud of, thanks for the memories."

"Thunder..." Rainbow Dash sobbed. "No..."

Thunder Soar then closed his eyes, and with a exhale he took his last breath and died.

"NOOOO!" Rainbow screamed as she wept over Thunder's body. Twilight wrapped her arms over her friend, trying her best to comfort her while morning her own self. She knew there was a chance that not every pony was going was to survive this war, but after seeing Thunder die in front of her, and seeing the pain it brought to one of her closest friends hurt her more than anything. One thing was certain now for Twilight.

Shadow Reaper was going to pay.

**What? Did you longtime readers of mine _really _think I wasn't going to kill a fan favorite character in the heat of battle? This is _ME _we are talking about here. And yes I know its my own character that I designed after my own self but if I'm going to kill myself off in a story I'm going out like a champ. **

**Till next time. **


	25. Chapter 25

Despite all her anger, despite all her pain, Twilight still had a job to do. While fighting back her tears Twilight along with Celestia and Luna made their way through the castle to look for Ash.

"Where did you see Thunder turn Ash into stone?" Twilight asked Orion.

"In the throne room, near the balcony."

"Then we must hurry," Luna replied "Our friends won't be able to hold Shadow Reaper for to long. With as much magic that he holds it will only be a matter of time before he overpowers them."

Outside the castle Discord and Screwball was rotating through many sorts of chaotic spells in order to obtain Shadow Reaper. Discord opened up a portal below Shadow's feet and attempted to knock him down it, but now that Shadow Reaper currently had alicorn wings he quickly floated out of it before the portal closed. Next Screwball made it rain hot sauce over Shadow to try to burn his skin. Though the sauce didn't burn his skin it did distract him long enough for Discord to fire a arrow into the air with a miniature version of him self, landing it on Shadows left front leg and allowing the mini Discord to run up his shoulders and onto his muzzle.

"Discord sends his regards." Mini Discord said before taking out a golf club and whacking it across Shadow's muzzle. Shadow yelped in pain allowing the Wonder Bolts to fly in and attack. Spit Fire attacked first landing a kick across Shadow's face, Soarin attacked next, delivering a punch to Shadow's right side. Thorax led the Changelings into mimicking the Wonderbolts and joined into the attack. Together, the Wonderbolts and Changelings attacked Shadow like a angry hornets nest, flying all around him and delivering blow after blow after blow.

With Shadow distracted Screwball and Discord worked on tying a rope made out of licorice around Shadow's legs, aiming to trip him.

"Wait," Discord replied, temporarily halting Screwball. "We forgot something." Discord then conjured up a bed of mousetraps for Shadow to fall on. "Much better." Discord and Screwball then continued on wrapping the rope around Shadow, causing him to topple over and land right on the mousetraps. Shadow screamed in pain as Screwball and Discord laughed and patted each other's back.

Their laughter stopped however when Shadow Reaper's entire body lit on fire, a ring of fire surrounding him, he got back up and roared at the direction of Twilight's army.

"So dad, you have any more ideas?" Screwball asked as she tried to swallow her fear at the sight of Shadow Reaper's current state.

"Nope," Discord Gulped.

Shadow conjured up a giant fireball and was about to throw it when suddenly he got hit by a powerful blast that sent the fireball up in the air and away from the battlefield. Every pony looked to the sky and saw Rainbow Dash flying high in the sky. Turning around towards Shadow's direction, she flew straight down, tears still streaming down her face as she conjured up a Sonic Rainboom to blast Shadow with.

"FOR THUNDER SOAR!"

Back inside the castle the three princesses and Orion reached Ash. Casting the spell Twilight turned Ash back from stone and helped him to his hooves.

"Thanks Twilight, you didn't have to save me you know."

"Of course I do, I will always save my friends from danger."

"You consider me a friend?"

"Your a changed pony, Screwball believes in you, so do I. Now let's go stop Shadow Reaper."

"He has all my magic. I'm afraid I won't be much use."

"Then don't use magic, stay by us. We will protect you."

"I hate to point out the obvious." Orion spoke up "But we still have a Orb of Anarchy to destroy."

"Shadow Reaper is attacking my friends," Twilight pointed out "I can't just leave them their on their own."

"They all are willing to die for Equestria but if we don't destroy that Orb there won't be a Equestria!"

"Equestria needs ME! I'm their princess! You go find the Orb and destroy it, but I HAVE to join my friends in battle. Equestria's survival depends on me."

"I am coming with you," Celestia told Twilight.

"Me too," Luna replied

"These past few days, I have done nothing but hurt Equestria," Ash responded with a bow "Now I have a chance to help it. I will gladly fight by your side your majesty."

Smiling Twilight turned and flew off with the three Princesses. Ash, not being to fly due to losing his magic, headed towards the exit.

"Find the Orb," Twilight ordered Orion. "Shut it down or destroy it, then join us in battle!" Orion nodded and searched for the orb as the three princesses flew towards Shadow. The three princesses all charged their horns and together fired a blast that hit Shadow in the back of the mane. Turning around he growled at the princesses before shooting fireballs at them.

"You just don't know when you are beaten do you?"

"As long as we're still breathing, we are never beaten," Celestia responded.

"That can be arranged," Shadow then fired another fireball at the Princesses causing them to fly towards the ground. Twilight nearly crash landed as she hit the ground. Discord was the one to offer his hand and help Twilight to her hooves.

"Discord can you make a duplicate of yourself?"

"What type of question is that?" Suddenly nine other Discords appeared in front of Twilight. All nine duplicates were wearing military attire and saluted the Princess.

"At your service your majesty." They all said in unison

"I need your duplicates to look for Grogar's bell. As long as he has all that magic in him there is no guarantee we will be able to stop him. That bell is the only way to ensure his defeat."

"You heard the princess," Discord ordered "Move out!" The duplicates saluted and marched away.

Twilight then turned back towards the direction of Shadow Reaper and charged. Cadance and Flurry Heart joined the three Princesses leading the battle, firing their horns they all surrounded Shadow Reaper, taking him from all sides. Ember ordered the dragons to fire, and together they all shot a huge wall of fire at Shadow. Once the fire cleared Rainbow Dash had the Pegasus ponies and Wonderbolts attack. They all flew up and punched him time and time again, refusing to let up for nothing.

"Every Pony!" Twilight ordered as she continued to fire at Shadow, "do your part, do not let up!"

The unicorns joined the Alicorns in firing at Shadow, soon their was a bright light covering the entire sky from the light coming off from the horns. Granny Smith and the Apples shot boulders and rocks in Shadow's direction and the Yaks, Earth Ponies and Griffons all attacked in the way they could.

Shadow Reaper did everything in his power to contain the attack. He created a shield to block out the attacks from the sky but the shield couldn't stop Applejack and Big Mac coming in close with some kicks to his side.

"You just will not stop will you?" Shadow growled.

"No," Shadow heard a familiar voice say from behind. Turning around Ash ran up to Shadow Reaper and kicked him hard across the face. "Because unlike you, they actually care for this kingdom, and will do everything in their power to protect it."

"Give it up Shadow Reaper," Twilight ordered as Shadow laid on the ground "Yes your magic may be the most powerful in all of Equestria. But when we all work together, not even a pony like you has enough magic to overcome us."

"No," Shadow Reaper growled as he slowly got back on his feet. Shaking off his temporary shock. "No, I AM powerful enough!" Suddenly Shadow shot his horn into the ground causing a giant boom that shot every pony backwards several feet.

"I AM THE MOST POWERFUL PONY IN NOT JUST EQUESTRIA BUT THE ENTIRE WORLD! I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!"

The Princesses had to put up a force field to block the giant blast that fired at the direction of Twilight and her allies. Every pony watched in horror as the alicorns struggled to keep their force field up as Shadow's Reapers magic got more and more powerful.

"This is it," Trixie cried "This is how the great and powerful Trixie ends!"

"Where is your duplicates and the bell?" Twilight screamed out to Discord as she struggled to keep the force field up.

"I don't know!"

Inside the castle the duplicates was searching every corner of the castle. Several was shrinking in order to look under furniture while others teleported to the chandeliers in order to look above.

"Where is it?" One duplicate replied "Where is it?"

One of them was in the library scattering books everywhere when he finally saw it, stashed behind a book on cursed artifacts was the bell.

The Princesses couldn't hold the force field much longer, Shadow's magic was just to powerful, eventually the force field gave in and all the ponies and their allies got sent backwards. Shadow Reaper laughed as he watched as Twilight and all her friends laid on the ground, exhausted. Standing over Twilight he gave out a taunting laugh.

"Even with the help of all your friends and allies, you still aren't powerful enough. I am the most powerful pony in all of Equestria. Dark magic is the most powerful force in the world. And with all the dark magic I have in my hooves, I can not only take over Equestria, but all the kingdoms. Every Pony, every creature can be my slaves."

"Your wrong," Twilight said softly as she forced herself to her hooves. Standing up, she showed zero fear as she confronted Shadow Reaper. "Dark magic, it's not the most powerful magic in Equestria. There is one that you can never possess, and it's the magic that has made Equestria the powerful kingdom that it is today."

Twilight's friends lifted their heads, knowing where Twilight was going, getting to their hooves they joined Twilight by her side. Followed by the princesses, then all their other friends and allies. Twilight took Rarity's hoof on her right and Raindow Dash's on her left. One by one every pony joined hoofs and suddenly every pony, yak, griffon and dragon all suddenly floated in the air, their eyes turned white as a bright white force field surrounded them.

"It's the magic that is inside us all, the magic that makes every pony, yak, griffon, and dragon who they are. It's the magic that causes us to be honest, generous, kind, laugh, and loyal. It's the magic that we feel when we are surrounded by our family, and the ones that we love. It's the one magic you can't take from any pony Shadow Reaper, and it's the magic that will cause your downfall."

Shadow Reaper was confused as he saw all the ponies floating in the sky surrounded by a magic force field. He was equally confused to see Ash among them, holding hooves with Screwball and Celestia after he had stolen all his magic. In a heave of desperation he shot several more fireballs at the force field but despite even his most powerful attacks the force field would not budge.

"No?" Shadow Reaper gasped "How can this be? What sort of magic are you using to be able to do this?"

"THE MAGIC OF FRIENDSHIP!" Suddenly a giant blast of white magic blinded Shadow Reaper. He screamed as the magic hit him with a force he had never felt before.

"NOOOO!" Shadow Reaper screamed, as he felt as he magic quickly overpowered him and sent him crashing into a boulder, where he remained pinned until the magic finally drained. Once the blast finally ended he collapsed, exhausted, beaten, defeated. He looked up when he saw one of the Discord duplicates holding the bell in his hands.

"No, don't you dare?" The Discord duplicate didn't listen as he drained all of his magic including the magic that Shadow stole before handing the bell over to Twilight and disappearing, becoming only one Discord again. Twilight then approached Ash and gave him back his magic. Ash flew into the air overjoyed as he felt his magic returned to him.

"You think, just because you have defeated me that you have won?" Shadow Reaper coughed before he let out a weak chuckle. "The Orb or Anarchy, it will go off regardless of your attempts to disarm it."

"What did you do?" Celestia growled

"There was a spell I put on, that even if the machine was shut down, even if you removed it from the machine it will still go off. By my calculations you only have about five minutes before all of Equestria is destroyed. Equestria is doomed, and even in death. I still win."

Shadow Reaper then let out a wicked laugh, wailing in his assumed victory. Furious Discord opened a portal to another dimension and kicked him in it before closing it up.

"Which dimension did you send send him to?" Screwball asked.

"The worst one imaginable."

"You don't mean?"

"Oh yeah."

Shadow Reaper landed on a hard grassy patch surrounded by nothing but trees and a large variety of plants. Getting up Shadow Reaper looked at his surrounding and started laughing.

"Ha, you fools, all you have done is ensure my survival. Enjoy your soon to be wasteland of a world. I will just take over this one instead."

Shadow Reaper suddenly snapped his head behind him when he heard the sound of what he swore was bones being crushed, followed by the sound of smacking and the tearing of flesh. Shadow walked through a bush and suddenly froze in fear to see what looked like Twilight and her friends. Only these version of the mane six was nothing he had ever seen before. This version was decked out in tribal paint. Twilight wore what looked like a shrunken skull tied to her main. Fluttershy had her main braided and in pony tails, tied together with bones. Pinkie pie carried a long spear with her, and it was freshly coated in blood. Rainbow Dash sported a mohawk. Applejack had a full size skull that she wore over her head like a helmet, and Rarity wore the skin of another pony around her like a coat, as well as bone earrings and a bone necklace. It wasn't their looks that terrified him the most though, it was what they were doing. They were in a circle and eating the carcass of another pony.

"Holy Celestia?" Shadow Reaper gasped "This is a dimension of cannibals."

Shadow Reaper instantly regretted speaking out loud cause suddenly the cannibalistic six's heads all popped up and turned towards his direction. With a gasp Shadow Reaper turned and ran as the cannibalistic six left the half eaten carcass to pursue him. Shadow Reaper didn't get the chance to run far before he was blasted by this dimension's Twilight, fell to the ground wounded and suddenly held down by Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Looking upwards, all Shadow Reaper could do was scream as Pinkie Pie lunged at him, letting out a hungry growl as she chomped down on him. Shadow Reapers screams were heard all around the forest followed by the sounds of chomping and growling.

In the main world Twilight and her friends ran as fast as they could back into the castle were Orion was desperately trying to figure out how to deactivate the Orb.

"It's no use." Orion replied it will not shut off, it's going to blow."

"I know," Twilight replied "Shadow Reaper ensured it would go off as insurance in case we were victorious."

"What are we going to do?" Trixie asked

"Some Pony could fly it towards the sky and away from the blast range of Equestria." Spitfire thought out loud. It would be a suicide mission though."

"Sadly a suicide mission might be all we got." Fluttershy replied "I just feel bad for the pony who is forced to do it though."

"I'll do it," Celestia volunteered. "My days of ruling Equestria are behind me, this would be a great final act."

"No way sister," Luna replied "After everything you have done for Equestria if any pony is to sacrifice themselves for Equestria's sake it's me."

"I am the current princess of Equestria," Twilight responded "It is my sole duty to protect and give my life if need be for the kingdom."

"No way your way to important to Equestria," Ash replied "After everything I have done, I have to be the one, it's my fault all of this happened anyway."

"None of you are going to do it." Suddenly Celestia, Luna, Twilight, and Ash found themselves unable to move. Orion put them under a freeze spell as he took the orb and walked up to them.

"Orion, what are you doing?" Twilight asked

"Everything I have done since Ash took over Equestria has been acts been acts foolishness and selfishness. I was stupid in my plannings and all I did was make things worst on every pony. Let me have at least this. Let me repay my mistakes by saving all of you."

"But you can't even fly Orion," Twilight pointed out. "Your not a Pegasus."

"Starlight, can you cast a spell that will allow me to fly without wings?"

"I can, but are you sure you want to do this?"

"We don't have time to argue, the orb will go off in just a couple of minutes."

Starlight didn't want to do this, she didn't want to be the pony responsible for sending Orion to his death. But she had no time to argue, sighing she cast the spell and Orion started floating in the air.

Turning to Twilight one last time Orion said one last thing to her. "I hope by doing this act, you will be able to forgive me for everything I have done."

"I already had Orion," Twilight cried, tears streaming down her face.

With those last words Orion took off, the Orb wrapped tightly in his hooves. He flew high, and fast, past Cloudsdale, past the clouds he flew as high as he could. The electricity coming from the orb was electrocuting him but he refused to let that stop him from continuing to go as high as he could possibly fly. Then with a final scream the orb exploding in a giant ball of electricity.

The spell used on Twilight, Ash, and the sisters was undone and that was all Twilight needed to know as she saw the ball of electricity above her in the sky. Orion was gone. Sobbing she buried her head in Celestia's shoulders. Celestia wrapped her hoof around her heir and comforted her.

"Shh." Celestia whispered as she tried to comfort her heartbroken heir. Looking up at the sky, and still seeing the smoke coming from it, she couldn't help but let a tear fall from her eyes as well.

"That was the bravest thing I have ever seen a pony do."

Twilight suddenly stopped her crying once she heard the crying of Rainbow Dash coming from down the hall. Running towards her location she saw her knelt down at Thunder's body. Discord had a stethoscope in his ears and was checking for a heartbeat. Taking them off he sadly shook his head. He was gone. Every pony lowered their head in morning for their friend and alley

"Rainbow," Twilight replied, now she was going to be the one that would try to comfort a friend. "I am so sorry."

"You have to do something Twilight," Rainbow Dash pleaded. "Thunder doesn't deserve to go out like this. Please, you have to find a way to bring him back."

"I don't know if I can? I have never once cast a resurrection spell, I don't even know if there is one."

"Please?" Rainbow Dash pleaded. "I can't live without Thunder."

Twilight sighed before turning to her friends. "Meet me in the library. If there is a spell that can bring Thunder back we will find it." Twilight then turned to Rainbow Dash again. "I promise we will do everything in our power to bring him back."

**Next chapter is it. Not counting the deleted scenes we only have one chapter left then this story will be over. I can't believe we are here. This has been a long but fun journey and I am thankful that all of you joined me on it. This has actually been one of my favorite stories I have written in a long time and I hope you have enjoyed it just as much as I have writing it. **

**A special thanks to Ctran03931 for giving me the idea to have Orion sacrifice himself. The votes were pretty one sided in favor of Orion and Twilight not getting together but Ctran03931 suggested the great idea of Orion redeeming himself by sacrificing himself for Equestria, and honestly I think it made the climatic ending better. My original plan was for Ash to be the one that took the orb and sacrificed himself as a act of truly showing he was a changed pony. But with Orion being the pony sacrificing himself instead it gives Ash the chance to truly start over with a new happy life instead of going out in a bittersweet yet heroic way. While I still like the idea of Ash being the one that sacrificed himself I think Orion being the one that did it actually is better and saves a bittersweet ending for several of our characters mainly Screwball. So thanks again Ctran. **

**That's all for now. Please don't go anywhere because next week, we finish everything. So keep your eyes out for that and I will see you all for the finale. Take care. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Oh wow I can't believe we are here, the final chapter. This has been hands down one of my favorite stories I have written. It has been just a blast to write. I am so glad I got to join this fandom and I'm so happy all of you welcomed me in and helped make this story such a success. Now let's wrap this up. **

"Must be something," Twilight grabbed the first book in the library and started frantically flipping through it, "There must be something." All of Twilight's friends joined her in the frantic search for a spell that would bring their fallen friend back. Celestia and Luna themselves said that they had never used a resurrection spell in their more than a thousand years as ruler and didn't know if there was one. That didn't stop Twilight and her friends from trying though. Thunder died saving Twilight's life and there was no way she would accept his death without at least attempting to repay his favor.

"I think I have found something." Spike replied pulling out a book on far left corner near the back of the library. It was a book on controversial spells. Spells that even the most advanced masters in magic had ever attempted. Handing it to Twilight the two of them looked through it together before Twilight's face lit up.

"We got something," Twilight continued to read through it then her face became more and more nervous.

"What is it Twilight?" Applejack asked

"Uh oh, this spell is one of the most difficult spells in all of Equestria. It has only been performed once and that was by Starswirl the Bearded."

"Well you can perform it right?" Applebloom asked

"I might be able to, but it will take all of us to pull it off. Bring Thunder to the ball room then every pony form a circle."

Discord picked up Thunder's body and led him to the ball room like Twilight requested. Discord quickly realized why Twilight suggested the ball room. It was the only room big enough to hold the large number of friends and allies that Twilight needed to perform the spell.

"So when Twilight said every pony, she literally meant _every pony?" _Discord gasped seeing every pony gather in the ball room.

"Yep," Big Macintosh nodded.

Twilight ordered Discord to place Thunder's body in the middle of the room. Then as every pony formed a circle Twilight explained what needed to be done in order to successfully bring Thunder back from the dead.

"In order to give life, life must first be taken. In order to bring Thunder back, I am going to have to take at least a year of every pony's life that is in this room. I talked to Celestia, Luna, Cadance and Ash on the way here and we are willing to give the most life, being Alicorns and living longer that other ponies. But it can't just be us, all of you must be willing to sacrifice at least a year in order to pull this off. If there is any pony that is unwilling to do this I will perfectly understand and they are free to leave."

"Stop right there Twilight," Rainbow Dash interrupted "I will do whatever it takes to bring Thunder back, if I have to sacrifice a little of my own life in order to pull it off then I am more than happy to do it."

"Me too," Fluttershy nodded "Thunder is a hero, I am willing to do whatever necessary to make sure his sacrifice isn't for nothing."

"He was more than a hero darling he was our friend," Rarity nodded "And as his friends we can't just give up on him."

"Friends stick together like sap on a apple tree." Applejack replied "Thunder would be willing to do the same for us, I'm willing to do it for him."

"We can't have a victory celebration without Thunder, he was the biggest party animal ever," Pinkie added "One year is all I need to give? Let's do this."

Every other pony nodded in agreement, all willing to give what it took to bring Thunder back. Touched by the dedication and loyalty of all her friends Twilight cast the spell. Her horn lit up then a bright light suddenly passed through Twilight, then the Alicorns followed by every other pony and creature in the room until the light finally entered Thunder. The room became engulfed in light for a few seconds causing every creature to cover their eyes. Then when the light finally died down every pony turned to Thunder to see if the spell worked. There was nothing at first, then Thunder opened his eyes and looked around to see where he was.

"Twilight?" Thunder gasped then he turned to see he was in the ball room surrounded by every single pony and creature he fought alongside in battle. "What is going on? How am I..."

"Thunder!" Rainbow Dash tackled Thunder to the ground and planted a big kiss on his lips tears streaming her face overwhelmed with emotions. "Your alive, your really alive?"

"But how?" Thunder asked confused

"Twilight, she brought you back?"

"But how?"

"It's a very difficult story," Twilight responded.

"Thank you," Thunder whispered as all of his friends suddenly joined in a group hug.

"Now let's get this victory party started!" Pinkie interrupted. Before to long the ball room was transformed into a large party room. DJ Pon 3 was blaring music on her DJ set and every pony, griffon, dragon and yak alike was celebrating their victory over Shadow Reaper.

Every pony except Twilight. Yes, she was happy that they won, happy that she got her throne back and Equestria was saved. But she couldn't get over what it is cost her. Even after she was so hard on Orion over what he truly thought was the best way to save her life, he still sacrificed himself in the end to save every pony. He could of let Ash do it and no pony would have batted an eye, he could of let her or any of the princesses do it. But no, even after everything he had done, in the end, Orion sacrificed himself to save Equestria.

Celestia noticed Twilight staring at the sky and walked out to the castle steps to comfort her. "You okay Twilight? All your friends are inside, you should be celebrating, you won."

"I just can't stop thinking about Orion. I was so hard on him. I thought he had betrayed me, betrayed Equestria when in the end all he did was try to save me. He let me think he was a traitor in order to ensure my survival. I was so hateful to him because I thought he betrayed Equestria, and yet in the end he saved it. I don't know if I can forgive myself after the way I treated him."

"I didn't know Orion like you did Twilight. I just met him right before the battle. But what I noticed at the end of his life, when he took that orb and refused to let any of us die, was the most selfless pony I had ever met. He didn't hold a grudge against you, he understood why you felt the way you did. Part of him felt he needed that redemption. Orion cared for you Twilight even in his dying breath. This will hurt, but in time you will come to forgive yourself. Just like Luna forgave me after I banished her for a thousand years. No pony expects you to be perfect. Your as prone to mistakes as every other pony."

"Yes but my mistakes don't just effect myself but all of Equestria."

"I was the one that turned Ash to stone, I was the one that allowed him to become the bitter, angry pony he was until Screwball freed him. I made just as many mistakes as you Twilight as princess if not more. Your still early in your reign, you will make mistakes. But that's the beauty of mistakes though, once you realize them, you learn from them and grow from them. Just like I did, just like Luna did, just like Ash, and Screwball, and Orion did, you will as well."

Twilight couldn't help but let the tears fall as she gave her mentor a hug.

"Now I do believe there is a certain filly you need to make amends with."

Nodding Twilight entered the ballroom and found Screwball doing the limbo with Pinkie, Discord and Derpy. After the game ended and Screwball won Twilight approached her.

"Screwball, I owe you a apology."

"A apology, for what?" Screwball was surprised to see this side of Twilight.

"I doubted you. When you came to me you was this immature filly that had powers she didn't know how to use properly. For these past few years I only gave you simple tasks afraid of giving you huge responsibilities afraid you wouldn't mature enough to handle them. I treated you so horribly when I found out you freed Ash. Not so much because you disobeyed be but because I thought you didn't no what you were doing. Now I see what you have done with Ash, reformed him into what he was when Celestia took him in, and now I see I should have put more faith in you from the beginning. I couldn't be more proud of you Screwball. Which is why I am apologizing."

"Oh your majesty, I knew you meant well."

"There is also something else I want to discuss with you."

"Really, what's that?"

"You was the only one who truly understood Ash, you understood him because you walked in his hooves. You two are both different from other ponies, you have had to face challenges because of your differences. I highly doubt you two are the only ponies facing that challenge right now. You always thought your cutie mark meant you was a expert prankster and screwball just like your name suggest. But I think it stands for much more than that. You are different from other ponies, so you understand them. When Celestia sent me to Ponyville she gave me an assignment and now I am giving you one as well. I want you to find other ponies like you and Ash. Help them to realize that they are special, that they don't have to be afraid or ashamed just because they are different. Show them that it is their oddities that make them special. I believe that this is your calling. I believe this, as well as teaching Ash, is what your Cutie mark is truly telling you."

Screwball was in tears of joy now, this type of faith from Twilight was something that she had been waiting for from Twilight for years. "I will not let you down."

On the other side of the party Thunder was finally telling Rainbow the truth about himself, how he wasn't the awesome pony that he let on how he had actually made himself out to be cooler because he didn't think he amounted to much.

"I don't deserve your love Rainbow, you are the coolest pony in Equestria, and I am just a fraud trying to prove myself to be something I'm not."

"Stop right there Thunder." Rainbow replied putting her hoof up. "I never fell in love with you because of the things I thought you could do. I fell in love with you because of what I knew you was, the kindest, most caring pony I ever knew. You don't have to try to impress me Thunder. I know not every pony can be as awesome as me, if I those kind of expectations I would be single my entire life. I love you Thunder for what's on the inside, not for your talents."

"That being said maybe I can still give you a chance to move up at the center." Fluttershy replied, overhearing the conversation.

"What are you saying?" Thunder asked getting excited.

"Well, it's nothing official yet, but I have noticed the hard work you have put in these past years despite your obstacles and I believe now is the time to truly give you the opportunity to move up. I will allow you to assist me these next few weeks in actually caring for the animals. Assisting me in nursing and bandaging up their wounds, and if you can prove to me that you can handle this bigger task, I will make you my official assistant in animal care."

"Oh thank you Fluttershy!" Thunder lifted Fluttershy up in a big hug and spun her around. "I will not let you down."

"So what will you be doing now Ash?" Screwball asked Ash as the party was starting to wind down.

"You know I don't know?" Ash replied "I always thought my future would be with Star Gazer but that's not possible now. Then after I went bad and tried to take over the kingdom I thought that would be future. I guess I don't know what to do now that I am being given a second chance at a honest life."

"I will help you." Screwball replied "Twilight has given me an assignment, to find other ponies like us. Why don't you assist me? I can teach you all the lessons on friendship that she taught me, and you can help me show ponies that are different that they aren't so different after all. What do you say?"

Ash smiled "I would be honored. After what you did for me Screwball, I would love nothing more than to help you in your journey to teach others like you have taught me."

After the party was over Twilight called a special meeting with the five of her best friends. The other ponies was confused as to what the meeting was about since they thought everything had been wrapped up.

"What is it Twilight?" Fluttershy asked confused.

"I know I have been busy ever since I have been Princess, and I know all of you are busy with your own lives. I know it's impossible to see each other as much as we used to. But I have been doing a lot of growing during this adventure and one thing I have learned is that we are the best versions of ourselves when we are together. Three times a year being together is not enough for me. I need you all in my lives the same way you need me. Which is why I am wanting to make you my official friendship council."

"Friendship council?" Pinkie screamed "That's amazing."

"We will meet once every month, we will hang out, we will catch up, and we will just do what we have always done as friends. I believe monthly meetings will be easy to fit into our schedules. I was so lonely as Princess before all of this happened. And I don't won't it to go back to that now that this is all over."

"Oh Twilight we will always be there for you no matter what." Applejack ensured wrapping her hoof around her friend.

"Applejack is right darling," Rarity ensured "No matter what."

One year later wedding bells was ringing in the Canterlot castle. Rainbow Dash and Thunder Soar was getting married and Twilight insisted it be held at the castle so that she could officiate the wedding. Rainbow Dash wore a wedding dress that Rarity had made herself. Rarity had also made all the outfits for Thunder, his groom ponies and the Bridesmaids. Ash was Thunder's best pony while Discord and his duplicates acted as groom ponies. Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie was Rainbow Dash's bridesmaid while Photo Finish was the official photographer.

"I now announce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride."

Rainbow Dash grabbed Thunder and planted the biggest kiss she had ever given on his lips.

"Every pony, it's time to get down!"

At the wedding reception Pinkie Pie had DJ Pon 3 drop and as every pony danced Twilight grabbed the mic and started singing.

_"We were separated for to long, to busy for things to be like they were _

_But then we discovered, since we're back together, that our friendship is now and ever._

_Without you in my life I was weak, to depressed to do what my subjects depended on me. _

_But now that your back in my life once again, I have turned from depression to glee"_

Rainbow Dash sang the next part as she held hands with Thunder

_"Our futures had taken different paths, we had all gotten to busy with our life. _

_But now we are back and their's no going back, we are all together to see me become your wife!" _

Every Pony sang the chorus

_"We are stronger together, friends forever together we can't fail. _

_We are stronger together, friends for ever, together we will prevail._

_You ponies complete me, your ponies are what make me, you ponies helped me become what I am today. _

_And I can't imagine my life without you, I can't imagine a world without you, my life would be dark and grey" _

Rarity sang the next part

"_Without you in my life it was sadness, my art would be meaningless and empty. _

_But when I'm surrounded by you, all of my friend's my motivation is full and plenty." _

Applejack sang the next part.

_"I know I work long hours on the farm all day. My job is tiring and hard. _

_But when I'm with you, you brighten up my day, and then my work doesn't seem that hard. _

Fluttershy sang the next part.

"_Without you I'd be nothing, a shy pony to scared to chase her dream_

_You all helped me get out of my shell and now I'm so happy I could scream." _

Every pony sang the chorus.

_"We are stronger together, friends forever, together we can't fail. _

_We are stronger together, friends forever, together we will prevail_

_You ponies complete me, you ponies are what make me, you ponies help me become what I am today_

_And I can't imagine my life without you, I can't imagine a world without you, my life would be dull and grey." _

Pinkie grabbed the mic and had DJ Pon 3 drop a new beat as she suddenly popped up with a bucket hat, a long over sized blue hoodie, a gold chain and started wrapping while every ponies mouth dropped on the floor.

_"Yeah we are all what completes each other even though none of us are the same. _

_Some ponies thought we would never make it but you better put respect on our name. _

_Our friendship only saved the world like a gazillion times. _

_And it's the magic of friendship that got us through each time. _

_Undefeated and untied that's how we roll our friendship will never broken or cracked _

_As long as we understand what all makes us the same our friendship will always remained intact._

_So go ahead and try to separate us try to keep us apart. _

_But our friendship will always be alive inside our heart. _

Pinkie dropped the mic and after each pony got over their shock of seeing Pinkie rap they all got together to sing the chorus again one last time.

_We are stronger together, friends forever, together we can't fail. _

_We are stronger together, friends forever, together we will prevail _

_You ponies complete me, you ponies are what make me, you ponies helped me become what I am today_

_And I can't imagine my life without you, I can't imagine a world without you, my life would be dull and grey." _

As the song ended the mane six wrapped each other up in a big hug. There was no denying it, as long as they were together, they were strong enough to take on anything.

**Original song title: Stronger Together**

**And that my friends is a wrap. Now I will have the deleted scenes up like I promised. I will update that as a separate one shot either later today or tomorrow so keep an eye out on that. **

**Now that this is over some of you might be wondering, is this going to be my only MLP fanfic? To that I say "Heck no!" I have plans for some other stories. I have a couple of one shots that I am hoping to get up within the upcoming months as well as a M rated crossover with another animated kids property that I will explain in more detail at a later date.**

**Hope you enjoyed this and I will see you all later. **


End file.
